One Month Together
by xXAPennyForYourThoughtXx
Summary: Sanada Genichiro has never gone out or dated anyone, and he refuses to go out with someone who is older or younger than he is. So it was only natural for second year, Hanabusa Tsubaki, to be instantly rejected. But what would happen if they get chosen to represent Rikkai Dai for a social experiment conducted by the Sakaki Group? "What! Live one whole month with this girl?"
1. Prologue

**A/N: It's been a while since I've posted a story here in FanFiction, I say a while but it's actually been years since I've last posted a story. I won't be saying much instead I'll actually allow the story do all the talking.**

 **I won't be putting a cover image for this story yet, because I'll draw one for it like what I did with my other POT story. Please, please, please read and review! They mean the world to me and can really help inspire me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POT characters but I do own the OC characters and the plot.  
**

* * *

"I like you, please go out with me" Hanabusa Tsubaki mustered all courage she had to be able to convey to Sanada Genichiro her feelings

"No" That was the only response the girl could get from the man entitled 'Emperor'. He stood there with his arms crossed over the other, the way he carried himself was definitely befitting the man, who imposed only victory as Rikkai Dai's motto

Sanada was about to leave when he noticed that girl in front of him had something she wanted to say "What is it?" He peered at the girl, his cap made it seem like he was glaring at her but the girl knew that this was not the case. At least, that's what she wanted to believe "Um, if you don't mind me asking. Why did you reject me?"

The girl did not ask because she believed that she wouldn't be rejected, she was far from being the type that only cared for vanity. She asked because she felt like there wasn't even room for contemplation, it was not that Sanada did not see how much effort she had put just to convey her feelings. Although he was quite notorious for being strict, he was also one that recognized effort "Because I don't like the idea of going out with someone who is older or younger than I am"

They stood there in silence, Sanada was examining the girl's expression upon hearing the reason for her rejection, truthfully, Hanabusa Tsubaki is a year younger than him and is Kirihara Akaya's classmate. No wonder, there wasn't any room for contemplation on his behalf. The girl however only had a blank stare plastered all over her face "That's it?" She unconsciously voiced out her thoughts. Sanada raised a single eye-brow almost questioning whether the response was intended or was just slip of the tongue, interestingly he was able to hide the fact that it caught him off guard "Ah! I'm really sorry" The girl immediately bowed her head in apology, after the realization of what she had done finally processed. Sanada did not utter a word but the air around him demanded her to elaborate, at the same time challenging the girl to continue "I'm sorry! It's just that...I really was ready for the worst. Sanada-fukubuchou rejecting me, if you had reasoned out that it was because you do not know me that well, to even go out with me. Naturally, I have planned to give up afterwards but-"

"And I actually believe that it's best if you do" With that Sanada left, leaving the girl where she stood. She watched as his figure slowly disappeared, she took in mind what the guy had said. But despite that she refused to give up, the thought that he refuses to go out with someone older or younger than him, surely must have a reason. If she could just find out what this is, then it could be a step for her to give up but till then she'll keep the feelings.

The rest of their morning went by just like usual, except for the fact that the regular players from both the male and the female tennis clubs were called to the principal's office. The last to arrive were Hanabusa and Kirihara, upon opening the door to the principal's room they both saw Hyotei's coach, Sakaki Taro, in the room and no signs of their principal. The female players sat on the couch while the male players stood behind them, in front of them sat Sakaki with his legs crossed, while another man stood behind him formally "Good, you're all here" He grinned as Hanabusa took a sit next to her captain, Minase Akina. Kirihara stood beside Yanagi Renji "Then, let me explain why I'm here. You are all chosen to be a candidate for a social experiment conducted by the Sakaki Group. Basically, in this experiment, you guys will live your everyday life just like how you would normally do. Only a single factor will be changed, that factor however will be kept hidden to everyone" Kirihara and some other players didn't seem to fully understand Sakaki's point, it was clearly written all over their faces

"Now, I'll fully explain this part to each of you as easy and simple as I can. As I have said, you all are candidates for the social experiment but not necessarily all will participate, you guys are basically part of two clusters. From these two clusters, I'll be choosing one individual through that a pair is made. This pair will be the ones to take part of the social experiment." Sakaki thoroughly explained the situation, his assistant then placed two fishbowls in front of Sakaki, closer inspection to the fishbowls revealed that in it were strips of paper "The method we will be using is the fishbowl method, as you can see, inside the fishbowls are strips of paper. Written on the strips of papers are your respective names. The bowl to my right has all the names of the boy's team and to my left are that of the girl's team, we decided to use this method, so that we can randomize the chosen individuals despite being part of the cluster we have chosen. So...ladies' first" Sakaki elegantly picked a strip of paper from the fishbowl, and read the name written on it "Hanabusa Tsubaki"

Hanabusa's eyes widens as her name was called, she was a little reluctant because she did not know what the social experiment will be all about or if she would even perform well. Sakaki then proceeded to pick a name from the other fishbowl, like before he elegantly pulled out one strip of paper and read whose name was written on it "Sanada Genichiro"

The girl's team released a sigh of relief since what the social experiment will be about, was never mentioned they were worried for their junior's safety "I thank everyone for coming here and apologize that I had to pull you out of your respective classes. Everyone may already return to their class but I would like the two, whose names I've mentioned, to stay behind a little longer" Everyone did as they were told, since Sanada chose not to sit down on the couch Hanabusa sat at the middle, this was to properly face Sakaki "So, let me continue from earlier, I clearly told you two that you are now chosen to participate on the social experiment. But you won't just be normally 'per say' participating, you both are Rikkai Dai's representative for this social experiment. Again, in this social experiment you will continue to live your everyday life just like how you normally would but a single factor will be changed, this single factor is who you will be living with-"

"Excuse me, sensei?" Hanabusa politely interrupted Sakaki "Are you trying to imply that we will be pulled out from our original homes?" She looked uncomfortable with the idea

"By virtue yes, in order to successfully conduct this experiment, pulling you out of your respective homes is necessary. Your respective parents or guardians have already been informed prior to when you are actually chosen, so if you are concern whether you'll be allowed. That I can confidently say is already done and dealt with" Sakaki confirmed "Going back, not only that but you will have to live with this person for one whole month. If you are curious as to who this person is: it's actually the both of you-"

"What!" Sanada who was silent up until now suddenly fumed with anger "Live one whole month with this girl?" Truthfully Sanada's reaction hurt the younger girl, it was as if he was saying that to her this was a dream come true but the mere thought that she'll be far away from home terrifies the girl.

Sakaki who was accommodating towards Hanabusa earlier, didn't seem to be interested in treating Sanada the same way, so he decided to continue his explanation and set aside the boy's outburst "You both will be given key's to the house where you will be staying for the duration of the social experiment. In addition, you both will each receive a notebook; treat the notebook any way you want: a journal, a diary or even a planner. You can do whatever you want with this notebook however, keep in mind that you must have written something on the notebook, at least once per day. There's no format and again you don't have to be too conscious of what must be written here, write what you feel like writing. Hanabusa-chan, you are very particular with notebooks, correct?" Sakaki inquired knowing full well that the girl will say yes "Then why don't you follow my assistant, he can show you the array of notebooks he brought along with us"

While Sakaki had skilfully removed Hanabusa from the scene, he then handed Sanada his copy of the house key and notebook "I refuse-"

"I don't really care if you refuse" Sakaki placed the items on the coffee table in front of him "I can easily choose another name from the fishbowl, ultimately I'd still get the result I'll need, after a month. But what do you think will your teammates think afterwards? The man entitled 'Emperor' chose to quit because he refused to live in one house, under one roof with this particular girl. I never knew you gave up so easily" He smirked, his tone as he spoke were not only laced with sarcasm but he also mocked the boy, he slides the objects a little closer to the boy "Will you still refuse?"

Sanada takes the two objects without a single word while his expression was hidden by the visor of his cap, but Sakaki knew that the boy was furious "Further instructions will be known, when you finally reached the house you both will be living in" As he spoke, Sakaki was handed a piece of paper, on it was a sketch to reaching the house. He slid this paper on the coffee table and left it there, he knew Hanabusa would not pick the paper up "Well, I think I already took most on both of your time, you are dismissed. See you both after a month."

Sanada snatched the piece of paper from the table and was ready to storm out when Sakaki called their attention, one last time "A little reminder, don't reveal anything about the social experiment to your teammates" With that Sanada left the room leaving the door open for Hanabusa to close, she bowed one last time to Sakaki and his assistant as a sign of respect

"Please excuse my comment sir, but..." The assistant paused, arranging the words he was about to say "Don't you think you provoked him, a little too much?" He handed Sakaki a folder and on the center of it was written "Sanada Genichiro"

"He needed a little push" Sakaki grinned opening the folder that contained almost everything about Sanada, not just as a tennis player but it also included basic information such as family background "Let me ask you something, among the eight schools, I have chosen. Which of them do you think will deliver the best results?"

"If you would personally ask me then that would be Hyotei, Yamabuki and Rikkai Dai" He answered with a smile "And, I actually believe that you will agree with my choice"

"The rich kid, the delinquent and the old-fashioned kid" Sakaki grinned recalling which player belonged to which school. He conducted this experiment to eight different school, which were: Seigaku, Hyotei, Yamabuki, St. Rudolf, Fudomine, Rokkaku, Shitenhouji and Rikkai Dai. From Hyotei the person chosen from the boy's team was the captain himself "Atobe Keigo", from Yamabuki it was "Akutsu Gin" and lastly for Rikkai Dai the strict vice-captain "Sanada Genichiro"

 _ **Let's see...I wonder which one will exceed my expectation? They were partnered with someone that doesn't compliment their personality.**_

The rest of the day continued like how it was supposed to, when Hanabusa arrived at her classroom it seemed that they had self study for their English class, so fortunately she didn't miss anything. The day was about to end and all that was left was club practices, if Hanabusa remembered correctly, today was the day the girl's team will train together with the boy's team. As soon as the bell rang, that basically signaled the end of the class, Kirihara was kind of dragging Hanabusa by the arm because all he could think of was playing tennis.

When they did arrive at the tennis courts there was a board that revealed who they will be up against, although today was a bit different, they were having mixed doubles and Hanabusa was paired with Kirihara. Disappointed that there won't be any single matches, Kirihara dragged himself to the boy's locker room and Hanabusa could only laugh at his transition from being overly enthusiastic to completely apathetic.

Kirihara and Hanabusa's first match ended with a victory against Jackal Kuwahara and Izuki Ai, the boy's team was actually impressed on how the girl's team junior could actually control Kirihara. There were multiple times where he could have activated 'bloodshot mode' but Hanabusa was able to prevent this flawlessly "What are you guys so shocked about?" The girl's team captain smiled "Tsubaki has a natural talent when it comes to playing doubles, not only can she calmly observe her opponents movement but, she can also calmly observe her own partner. Not only that, she naturally adapts to her partners playing style and will develop a game play that will definitely make her partner shine" She watched as Hanabusa and Kirihara were talking to each other

"Hm?" Kirihara glanced at Hanabusa from the corner of his eye "You okay? You look uneasy despite our next opponent being Marui-sempai and Amane-sempai"

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course, I'm okay" Hanabusa couldn't help but raise one eye-brow "And honestly you...where do get all of this confidence? Marui-sempai is an amazing serve and volley player combined with Amane-sempai who has flexible wrist-"

"If they would decide to make a double front attack blah-blah-blah" Kirihara continued Hanabusa's sentence but got bored midway "I get it already, don't let my guard down, and keep Amane-sempai at the back that way they wouldn't get that chance. But my point is, we beat them once, we could definitely do it again" He placed his hand at the back of his head and leaned on the wire fence, which was bad news to Hanabusa because when Kirihara acts this way it meant he was relaxed...too relaxed.

"Not just because we won once, means we'll win again" Hanabusa sternly pointed out that Kirihara's over confidence will be his biggest mistake "One thing a winner will never understand about a loser is not the settling of scores but their thirst for victory. And their thirst is almost in par with a predator eyeing its prey" She continued but was certain that Kirihara had not paid any attention at all

"Ack!" Kirihara winced in pain by being hit on the head

"Fool! Listen to what she has to say because it makes perfect sense" Sanada scolded his team's junior, after that Kirihara was made to run around the school as punishment for being too relaxed. Regardless whether it is official or not, Sanada still expects the absolute best from his team "Listen, after practice is over, wait for me by the school gate" He did not even wait for Hanabusa's reply because he left just after he told her what he intended to say to her

Kirihara came back not all after and just as Hanabusa expected even when she told Kirihara to be careful, he still made the error of letting both their sempais do a double-front attack. She was able to secure their win versus Marui-Amane pair but Amane Ringo didn't make it easy for her, they ultimately lost against Yanagi Renji and Minase pair.

Although Hanabusa arrived on time, she still had to wait for Sanada a bit because it seemed like he was called to the student council. Like Sanada, she is also part of the student council but they did not work on the same department. Sanada is on the disciplinary committee and its head, while Hanabusa is a part of beautification committee along with Yukimura Seichi. After waiting for about roughly ten minutes, Sanada arrived and on his right hand was the piece of paper that will lead them the way to where they will be living in.

When they finally reached their destination, Sanada realized it's not that far from the school nor is it too near it that the thought that they will be exposed will arise. What was amazing was the fact that the really did provided them a house, somehow what both Sanada and Hanabusa had in mind was an apartment.

Upon unlocking the door with the key, they each went exploring on their own. Sanada briefly checked each of the rooms, basically the inside had a: hallway, living room, kitchen, laundry room, bathroom and a single bedroom "This is insane!" Sanada roared with anger at the thought that they will have to share one bedroom

Hanabusa on the other hand had a different approach on exploring the house; she first inspected the outside of the house. There was a front yard and a healthy rose bush along the brick fence, walking towards the back there was a garden patch much to her delight, not only that but the veranda is positioned at the back of the house.

When she entered the front door, she noticed that there was a memo stuck at the shoe cabinet, on it said "Only three people can open this house: The two of you and myself (Sakaki)" Hanabusa inspected if the shoe cabinet had any contents in them "Woah" Inside were not only footwear she owned but also footwear owned by Sanada, they were conveniently and properly arranged

The next room Hanabusa checked was the kitchen and just like from the earlier room, a memo was stuck on the kitchen's fridge "The fridge will be stocked weekly, however if this is something you both find inconvenient please leave a note at the cork board found near the entrance" It wasn't like Hanabusa doubted the memo, but she couldn't help not taking a peek. And truthfully enough, it was really well-stocked, but since she was allergic with quite a handful of things she'll probably ask Sanada's opinion regarding how the fridge will be stocked.

The next two rooms Hanabusa checked were the bathroom and laundry room "Haha, obviously they wouldn't need to leave any memos for these rooms" She laughed at her own thoughts, there were only two rooms she has yet to check and that were: the living room and bedroom.

But she decided to check the bedroom; the actual room had two beds in it, a single window and a big sliding cabinet. A box organizer was positioned on the foot of each bed, stuck on the cabinet was a memo "In case, you are wondering...yes, there is only ONE bedroom. Each of your clothes are in the cabinet and are properly arranged, the right side has Sanada's clothes and to the left are Hanabusa's clothes" After she finished reading the memo's note, Hanabusa knew that her senior will not be pleased with this whole set up, but she had to admit it...they put quite a lot of thought into this whole social experiment.

The last room was the living room, Sanada was already there and the aura surrounding him clearly sent says "PISSED OFF", but Hanabusa still inspected the room while at the same time avoided bothering the boy. She was able to find a memo by the bookshelf and written on it was "This bookshelf is filled with books that both of you will enjoy reading"

"I guess, in their own way, they are trying to make this place feel like our own homes" Hanabusa smiled at the amount of thought that went into furnishing the whole place. She had nothing to complain about the house well except the bedroom...besides, although this house wasn't completely the same as her own, there were bits and pieces that resembled her home "Hm?" Hanabusa noticed that the memo in the living room had two more memos stuck to it

"To Tsubaki from Mama: Good Luck! Although, Mama will be very lonely without you, please know that Mama is rooting for you. Now, don't neglect your health and if you feel even, just a little bit, of home sickness kicking in: I'm one call away!"

"To Genichiro from Dad and Mom: Don't abuse this freedom and neglect your studies. Take it as a learning experience and don't forget to call from time to time (Mom will expect a call from you okay?)"

"Mama..." The message from Hanabusa's mother made her want to see her mother so badly, but she knew that her mother would scold her for missing home too soon "But...compared to the message from sempai's parents, Mama sounds so relaxed and care-free" She giggled

"I see you're done exploring the house" Hanabusa flinched when Sanada spoke suddenly "What are those?" He stared at the memos his junior was holding onto, she then handed them to him. He read them one by one, and particularly crumpled one particular memo "I'm guessing that's the bedroom memo" Hanabusa thought to herself and thought that it would be best to keep it that way, she took a sit on the floor as she waited for the boy to finish reading the rest of the memos

"Let's split up the house chores" Sanada suggested as he placed the memos on top of the coffee table

"I'm okay with that idea" The younger girl smiled "I'm pretty confident in my cooking skills and I'm okay with laundry too"

"Then I'll wash the dishes and I guess, I'll help with retrieving the clothes once its dry" Sanada crossed his arm over the other "I'll also be the one checking the doors if they are closed properly. In regards to the overall cleanliness of the house that will be a responsibility we both will share, is that alright?"

Hanabusa nodded her head in approval "By the way sempai..." She paused unsure of how to say what was on her mind but Sanada gave her his full attention "Ah...in regards to the fridge being stocked weekly, is it alright with you that I request that we will do it ourselves?"

"I actually found it convenient that they will do it" Sanada was confused as to why she suddenly made request "Why? Is there a reason behind you wanting to buy them yourself?"

"Well, you see...I'm allergic to a handful of food-"

"I see, just don't forget to leave a note tomorrow morning"

"Yes!"

It was getting really late, they were done eating dinner and Hanabusa just finished taking a bath. When she entered the bedroom, Sanada was carrying his pillow and blanket with his left hand and his bed looked empty. Before his junior could even speak, he took the initiative to explain his actions "I'll be sleeping in the living room"

"But sempai-" Hanabusa's protest was quickly countered by his stern voice "No buts! I will admit that sleeping on the bed will be twice more comfortable than sleeping on the couch, but I will absolutely not sleep with a girl in one room. This will not be subjected to any argument." With that he slammed the door before his junior could say another word of protest

End

* * *

 **A/N: That's about it! This is where the prologue ends. Next chapter comes out next month? Well, I can't really set a definite date because I am currently busy with school work and club activities (no joke, being the secretary is hard) but I promise you the next chapter is already plotted out, and is on its encoding stages –winks-**

 **I'll also apologize if there are grammatical errors and the like in my stories, I tend to edit them after it's been posted or when I'm done with the next chapter. So again, it'll sound so annoying but please give me your thoughts, comments and suggestions (like what you probably wanna see in the other chapters) by reviewing. Thank you!**


	2. This is stupid

**A/N: I posted this chapter earlier than I actually expected because I'll be busy next month, so I might not be able to post this chapter on time if that happened. In order to avoid that, I decided to post the chapter early rather than posting it late.**

 **Truth be told, I actually have two version of this chapter but with different POV. but I decided to post this one instead the other one because I think it will make more impact. But depending on your reactions, I might or might not post the other version of it anymore.**

 **I will apologize if I might cause some of the characters to become OOC, I have no excuses on that except for the fact that it'll make the story more interesting. I promise! So, enough talking and I'll let you read the story. Please read and review, they absolutely mean the whole world to me -smiles-**

 **OH! And I would like to special mention:  
Angel-san  
FleetingStar  
JustChristyy  
** **uriel's tea time  
HalicanDrops  
yuki0123  
** **Thank you so-so much for alerting my story. It absolutely meant the whole world to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own POT but I do own the OC characters and the plot**

* * *

 **Sanada P.O.V**

Argh! Why the hell did I let myself be provoked by that man!? To be easily provoked by an obvious taunt! What am I, a small child?

Not to mention I've never slept so horribly in my whole life, now I completely understand why the couch is made to be sat on and not be slept on. By the time I woke up. My pillow was on the floor next to the couch and I was almost falling off of it.

My back hurts, my head feels like it's about to explode and I'm absolutely positive I have earned myself a stiff neck. I sat myself up and ruffled my hair in frustration but that only made my head throb more than it already did. I folded my blanket neatly and roughly picked my pillow up from the floor, I then made my why to the bedroom.

It was almost 4 in the morning although I usually wake up around this time, I somehow wanted to sleep in but a voice inside my head scolded me. "Don't be stupid!" that's what it told me every time the urge of wanting to sleep in kicks in. I can't help but wonder if _that girl_ is already awake.

I opened the door casually not even caring if _that girl_ will wake up from the noise that door made as it was being opened. Who cares if she did? She was able to sleep comfortably on a bed while I had to compromise with the living room's couch. But did the noise wake her up? Absolutely not, in fact she's sleeping so peacefully right now, all bundled up in her blanket and happily snuggling on her pillow. The peaceful look plastered all over her sleeping face somehow irritated me...why am I even watching her sleep so peacefully?

"This is stupid" Why am I even mad at her? I was the one who insisted to sleep in the living room. I would rather drop dead than sleep in the same room as _this girl_ , it has nothing to do with the confession she gave me yesterday. But, I just wasn't mentally prepared to sleep in the same room as her or any girl to be exact.

"Screw it" I couldn't help but release some of my inner frustration, I placed my pillow and blanket on top my 'suppose to be' bed. I left the room and made my way to the bathroom to rinse my face at the same time brush my teeth. "Tsk" I've never really seen anyone wake up on the wrong side of the bed before, that was until I saw my reflection through the bathroom mirror. I had bed hairs popping virtually all over my head, and my eyes were a bit red most probably from the lack of sleep.

How could I not? I had to toss and turn all over the couch last night, just trying to find a spot or a position that was comfortable for me to sleep on. And I managed to achieve that at around midnight, allowing myself to only have four hours of sleep or even less. I am fully aware of what I look like when I have proper hours of sleep and still people comment that I don't look pleasant. If people expect me to look pleasant after sleeping on couch with only four hours of sleep, that is completely the most unachievable task the world has ever given me.

To calm myself, I meditated at the veranda. I did this every morning before I had my breakfast and did early morning practice, let's also not forget that the one in charge of cooking our meals is happily snuggling with her pillow.

Usually when I meditate, I lose track of time. On normal days, it would be my nephew calling me for breakfast "Hey old man, breakfast is ready" is what he would usually say to me so early in the morning, that cheeky brat.

"Good morning sempai" Hanabusa greeted me, probably from the veranda entrance but I chose not to greet her back, I have every reason not to. "I was planning on making a bentou, would you want one?" _This girl_ even if I tell her not to make me one, she'll probably still make one for me. Responding to her question would have absolutely no point at all.

I could hear her footsteps walking away from where I was. She probably thought it was not going to be time efficient to wait for my response to her question. Good choice, because I did not have the intention to respond. If being absolutely cold and mean to her meant that she'll throw her feelings, for me, away quicker then so be it.

"Sempai, breakfast is ready! You could eat now, if you want to" I was almost done with my meditation when she said that in a loud manner, and it was quite obvious that she wasn't used to calling me with the kind of tone.

I didn't immediately go to the kitchen because I always made it a point to finish my meditation. It managed to calm my nerves but, it didn't change the fact that my back still hurts, my headache didn't subside and I obviously had to deal with the stiff neck for the whole day.

I made my way to the kitchen. My meal was already on the table and it was skilfully prepared, but I wasn't going to say that to her. "Hm?" From the corner of my eye, I noticed that she was busy preparing something on the kitchen counter. And just as I thought, she looked like she was busy making two bentous. "Exactly as I thought" I muttered, even when I didn't respond she still decided make me one. She can do whatever it is she wants to do with her time.

I proceeded to eating my meal and made no offer for her to eat with me, she was busy making bentous after all. She made a Japanese styled breakfast but if I look closely at her, she seems like the type that eats Western styled food. I bet she prefers pancakes for breakfast, topped with blueberry syrup.

Okay, I'm thinking too much, I should just eat and leave this house as quickly as possible. "Itadakimasu" I paid my respect to the food in front of me, I just took one sip from the miso soup she made but I could tell from that one sip, that she can cook. It was delicious, not just the miso soup but also the grilled fish that accompanied it.

Occasionally, I catch her looking at my direction as I ate the meal she made. Was she expecting me to say that it was delicious or something? It was definitely a delicious meal but I wasn't going to tell her that, I didn't want to do things that would make her keep her feelings for me. "Thanks for the food" I piled the plates where my dishes were served and began washing them.

When I was done washing my plates, I placed them on the dish rack and proceeded to prepare for school. I had to be at school before 7:00 for morning practice. I placed my school bag on the kitchen table, a habit I have ever since I was in elementary school. I went to the bedroom and changed into my school uniform, I grabbed my tennis bag that was next to my bed with my right hand and my hat that was on the bed with my left hand.

"Ah!" Hanabusa almost bumped into me after I opened the bedroom door, looks like she'll be preparing for school next. Wait, did she even eat breakfast? I don't believe a girl can finish her meals in just five minutes. "Please be careful on the way to school, sempai" She smiled after she quickly bowed her head.

"Hn" That was all the response I could give her as I walked pass her. But frankly speaking, I think that is something you say to a clumsy person...just like the person that told me to be careful on my way to school. I walked to the kitchen to grab my school bag but on top of it was a medium sized bentou, next to it was a small bentou.

This small one, don't tell me this is her bentou? How could she possibly be filled with something so small? I'll never understand women when it comes to food, since there's no way that I'll bring the bentou that is on top of my school bag, I casually placed it next to her bentou.

I would be lying if I said the meal she made earlier wasn't delicious, but I don't want to build any false hope by bring the bentou along with me. I rejected her feelings, so it's only normal that I reject the bentou especially since I didn't ask for it.

I grabbed my school bag and made my way to the front door. After putting my leather shoes on, I doubled check my stuff making sure that I didn't leave anything behind. Last night, I suggested that she and I will be leaving in different times. This was to prevent anyone from becoming suspicious of our actions, she agreed but after that she asked if we could go home together. Naturally, I refused. What was the point on going to school separately, when in the end we would go home together?

I didn't want to think rudely of her but after asking me if we could go home together, my mind immediately registered that this girl isn't asking this out of the purest intentions. Between the both of us, it was pretty obvious to me that she doesn't mind living with me and will be the one having no problem for the whole duration of the social experiment. I didn't want complicated things or situations except if they are related to tennis. This was also partly the reason why I refused going to school with her and going home with her. Why? I had to lie to people, saying stuff like "We met along the way" or "I'm headed to the same direction as her", we are an uncommon pair to seen together, and so naturally being seen together would cause a fuss.

It's true that I have never dated anyone yet, so it might have raised her interest as to my reason for refusing her. "Because I don't like the idea of going out with someone who is older or younger than I am" was what I said, but did I have any experience going out with someone older or younger than me? Obviously none, but my brother did, I saw him date different girls with different ages. There were some that were older than him and some that were younger than him, of course, without going extreme like dating an old lady or going after a child.

I saw the complications in dating someone who wasn't of your age group, and it was really full of drama, something I don't appreciate in life. My brother eventually dated someone who was the same age as him, in fact they were classmates ever since elementary, and now they are happily married.

I know it's rude on my part that I didn't give _that girl_ a chance, but someone like her is more suited for someone like Akaya. They are on the same year, on the same class and are frequently hanging out with one another during breaks. Watching the both of them together felt like nothing was out of place, she knew how to keep him from being violent and knows how to handle him well. And, Akaya was no different. He knew when _that girl_ was lying or troubled by something, even if she hadn't said a word. "You don't need words, when her expression can tell you everything" He always said that she was like an open book and there was no secret on trying to figure out what she was hiding or what she was troubled with. He even tried teaching the girl's team how to read her expression but just like Renji predicted it was something that only Akaya could do.

I think among their peers their known as the "Angel and Devil" couple, and I can pretty much conclude why. They were like the ideal couple and I wasn't the only one, who thought this way, the rest of the tennis members did except for Renji, Jackal and Marui. I don't really understand why they don't think _that girl_ and Akaya, are an ideal couple. And it would be awkward for me to just suddenly raise this question to Renji.

Morning practice gone by smoothly, all the regulars were present except Akaya who was on duty. Morning classes passed by like a breeze and we are currently in Rikkai Dai's Dining Hall, it has been a tradition for the regulars on both teams to eat lunch together.

All of us seniors were already present however the presence of our two juniors, were unknown. We always made it a point to eat when everyone was present, so it was pretty rare for them to keep us waiting without informing us that they'll be late.

"They're here" I heard Niou mutter, as he stared at the dining hall entrance, Akaya didn't look happy. He had both of his hand on his pocket while a plastic bag was hanging on his wrist, it seemed full of bread since it was creating a huge bulk. Trailing behind him was Hanabusa, looking extremely troubled.

We all started eating when they finally sat down, no one asked why Akaya looked the way he did. The mood surrounding him was really awful, and the vibes he sent out clearly reads "Don't talk to me" and "Leave me alone"

"Akaya, lighten up" I had to hand it to _that girl_ she's pretty brave, as she tried coaxing Akaya, he looked really pissed for some unknown reason. In fact, ever since the both of them arrived he hasn't spared a single look at Hanabusa or started any conversation with her regarding video games, like how they normally do. "I already apologized to you for like the 100th time now"

"Tsubaki" Minase called for her junior's attention; she was always the type that cared for her junior. Marui would often joke that she was Rikkai Dai's Oishi Shuichiro, our version just happens to be in a female's body. "What exactly happened between the two of you?"

"Well-" Before responding to her captain's inquiries, she peeked at the boy sitting beside her. Truthfully, it was like she was gauging if she should let us know or not. She then shifted her attention to the bentou in front of her then released a lingering sigh indicating the end of her reflection; she probably thought that it was best to not say anything. "Nandemonai"

"Hm?" I couldn't help but be fixated on the bentou "Ah" I muttered but naturally, no one noticed since the dining hall was bustling with noise from student's chatter. The bentou she has with her was the one on top of my bag, then what happened to the smaller one?

"Ah! Akaya, wait" I was suddenly disconnected from my thoughts because of Amane's unpleasant squeal. The scene in front me, wasn't really pleasing to the eye either. Akaya was pinching, no- squeezing Hanabusa's cheeks, this was probably his only way of venting his anger without being too violent. If _that girl_ had been different in gender, Akaya would have beaten him by now.

"Itai" _That girl_ yipped in pain "Ko-me-na-shy"

We all knew what she was trying to say, it just sounded weird because of the way her cheeks were being held. Some of the members laughed while others like, Jackal and Amane, were trying to pry Akaya off _the girl_.

"You can apologize for a life time and I still won't care" Akaya sounded completely immature but everyone's laughter was silenced, their attention became fixated on the two or to be exact, at the figure approaching the two. "That's-" Before Akaya could say his next sentence their homeroom teacher and mathematics teacher, Mr. Hanamiya, covered Akaya's mouth "My-my, you're still at it?" He chuckled, skilfully handling, the retaliating Akaya, better than anyone could. "Why don't you look at Hana-chan properly Kiri-chan, she looks really sorry for being late. And she's already carrying in her conscience the guilt of making you do, not only your part of the duty but also hers"

"Don't call me Kiri-chan" Akaya smacked their teacher's hands off him "Besides-"

Mr. Hanamiya simply put his index finger on his lips, an action he often did in his classes that indicated he wanted silence. "Now before you tell me that I'm too lenient on Hana-chan, I must tell you this. You are absolutely wrong" He flashed a gentle smile only to receive a dumbfounded look from the boy "The reason I'm strict with you is because you don't admit to your mistakes, she on the other hand does. Now, Hana-chan has already spoken to me earlier and has already thought of a solution for the slip-up that happened. Since you have already done most of the morning duty, she has offered on doing most of the after school duty. Meaning there's no need for you to partake on the duty after class."

As Mr. Hanamiya was busy explaining, my attention drifted on _the girl_ that quietly sat beside Akaya. She wasn't able to attend to her duty? What does that mean? The house where we currently live isn't that far from here at all. What could have caused her to miss it?

"Hm?" The bentou she brought along with her was still unopened and she was only fidgeting with her fingers. Don't tell me _this girl_ plans on skipping meals? Did she even eat her breakfast? I can't help but sigh at the mental stress _this girl_ is causing me to have.

Incidentally, I had a small piece of paper with me and I wrote down the word "EAT" on it. I folded the paper and flicked it to her direction, making sure that the others were still distracted by Mr. Hanamiya. "This is stupid" This is what I told myself, I feel like one of my classmates passing notes around during class. It wasn't too long before I regretted my actions; I just realized gave _that girl_ a reason not to quit.

I saw her timidly open the note then frantically tried to hide it. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. What in the world is she trying to do?

"That's why Hana-chan if Kiri-chan still refuses to forgive you, then there's absolutely nothing we can do" Mr. Hanamiya simply patted _that girl's_ head, her eyes shifted upward trying to stare at her teacher's hand. He was patting her like she was some kind of small animal then he suddenly let out a chuckle. "Besides, Kiri-chan is the type that refuses talk to you when he's mad at you" I saw _that girl_ flinch at her teacher's statement then instantly her face turned grim, tears were threatening to fall "If he insist on doing that then be a good girl and accept, it's not like your _English, Math, Literature_ and _Home Economics_ grades are going to drop. They are, after all the subjects you excel in the most" With that the Mr. Hanamiya casually left

I knew what he was trying to do; all the subjects he was highlighting were all of Akaya's worst subjects, English being that subject he was absolutely worst in. I did not need to step up and tell Akaya what he had to do, that boy knows all too well what will happen if his grades drop.

"Akaya, I don't want you to fail and be removed in the regular line-up"

I'll never really understand _this girl's_ kindness; this has nothing to do with her, why does she have to be so concerned? But just as we all expected, Akaya simply stood up from where he was and started walking away. "Don't follow me" That was the look he specifically glared at _that girl_ ; she looked twice as grim as she did a while ago.

"Tsubaki, leave him alone for the mean time, okay?" Amane tried to cheer her junior up by giving her a big hug "Eh?" Then just like that she suddenly became fixated on the bentou in front of her junior "Hey, this is bigger than your usual bentou! Did your appetite finally come back!?"

"Woah, it really _is_ bigger than the usual"

"That's good, finish it all up okay?"

Those were just some of the comments that came out of her seniors' mouth, "Did your appetite finally come back?" I can't seem to shake this one comment off, I'm absolutely sure that, that bentou was meant for me and the smaller one was meant to be for her. So there's no way that she could finish that if what she truly eats is less than that. The bentou she prepared for herself was a 1/4 the size of the bentou she currently had with her.

I crossed my arms over the other trying to figure out the whole, situation. Unconsciously, I stared at _that girl's_ face and it looked completely pale amidst her seniors' delighted compliments. "Uhm, minna... actually, my appetite is still the same" Hanabusa spoke in a low but audible tone, frankly speaking, if there was anything lower than a whisper then that's what she did. All her seniors just stared at her, waiting for her to explain. "Actually, I was a bit absent-minded when I made the bentou this morning. That I accidentally made too much."

"So, you still can't eat more than your usual meal portion?" Minase inquired and the younger girl nodded her head "Well now, judging from how big this bentou is. You are going to waste a lot of food but for the mean time, that can't be helped. Try to finish what you can, okay?"

Everyone was already done with their meal, well except _that girl._ The topics being talked on our table ranges from tennis, types of girl or guy they like, food, snacks and many more. _That girl_ has already eaten a quarter of the bentou and hasn't moved her chopsticks since then. I guess, she's already at her limit...actually I don't need to guess, it's clear as daylight that she reached her limit.

"Genichiro, is something wrong?" Renji called me back to reality; was I staring too much? "Eh?" I scanned our table if anyone else noticed that I was staring at _that girl,_ luckily it was just Renji. "I said; you have been staring at Hanabusa-chan for quite a while now. Is something wrong?"

Crap! I let my guard down, how the heck was I suppose to answer this question without sounding suspicious. "If you can't finish it, stop forcing yourself to" I heard Jackal scolding someone, Renji and I turned our heads to his direction, hopefully Renji forget about his inquires "But it's wrong to waste food" _That girl_ was fidgeting with her fingers

Touché, looking back at the bentou, she already managed to finish half of it but her face clearly shows how much she restraining herself from vomiting. She probably forced most of it down because Renji and I weren't talking for too long, I couldn't help but let out a sigh, honestly _this girl's_ foolishness knows no end.

"Tsubaki, that's enough" Minase scolded, a frown was plastered all over her face "I'm glad, you know that it's wrong to waste food but, you shouldn't push yourself too hard"

 _That girl_ had not said a word but she also hadn't placed her chopsticks down either, is she still insisting on finishing her meal? Everyone in the table knew that if she ate one more bite from her meal, she going to end up vomiting it afterwards. In fact, I'm actually amazed she still hasn't vomited it all out now. "I know!" Amane exclaimed with a cheery voice "Marui, can you still eat some more? Why not finish the meal for Tsubaki?" She smiled expectantly

"Well, if it were sweets...then I'll gladly take it" Marui explained but he looked troubled "But if it's a meal, I can't eat anymore"

"I'll eat it" We were shocked that Akaya came back, it wasn't like him. Once he walked away, he was never coming back unless you tie him up with a rope or dragged him back against his will. He took his sit next to _that girl_ and casually took her bentou from her hands as well as her chopsticks, he then handed her a can of green tea.

"Arigato" She smiled clearly feeling relieved "Does that mean you aren't mad anymore?" She inquired not taking her eyes off Akaya as he ate

"Don't be stupid, this and that are two different issues" He scolded

"He obviously forgave her already" Renji chuckled. I couldn't help but redirect my attention to him, I just couldn't comprehend what he was trying to imply. "He just wants to tease her a little, because the reality is that he already forgiven her. He wouldn't come back if he didn't..." He paused allowing the information to settle in my head before he continued "So, going back to the conversation we had a while ago, why were you staring at her?"

Shoot! I actually thought he forgot about it by now. "It's a part of the social experiment" I frowned "I can't share the details, I'm sorry" I hate lying but I also hate the thought of being linked to that girl

"I see" He looked at me intently, almost as if he was finding flaws with what I just said. "We gotta go now, we have to prepare for PE" Akaya announced as he covered the bentou with its lid. He bowed his head as well as _that girl_ and with that he left the dining hall. It wasn't long till we left the dining hall, everyone was still chatting with one another, Niou and Yagyuu were discussing about Niou being confessed to. That's news to me, I was actually curious as to the identity of the girl. It's quite interesting that she fell for our team's trickster.

"That reminds me." Renjji caught my attention yet again "Akina told me, Tsubaki confessed her feelings for you yesterday, how did it go?"

I'm really glad that everyone was too preoccupied with the identity girl that confessed her feelings for Niou, because it not, Renji would have gotten their attention with his statement. I couldn't help but let out a sigh "Is there anything your girlfriend, not know about her team?"

Minase Akina was without doubt one of the best female captains I knew. The Rikkai Dai's girl's team weren't really a team to be reckoned with before but when she became captain that's when everything changed. Together with Amane Ringo, they were able to raise the girl's team from the bottom to the top. Their way of supervising the team is different than how Yukimura and I do it, we impose absolute victory regardless whether the match is official or not, their method in achieving victory is through nurturing their members.

They allowed their players to explore and play tennis in the way they wanted to, in return, their players achieve the victory they need. It almost falls in the same context as filial piety; a child who is showered with unconditional love by his parents will naturally want to succeed in order to show his parents his gratitude and respect. "Don't avoid the question, Genichiro" Renji grinned

I'll admit defeat this time "I rejected her" I answered frankly

"Interesting" Renji muttered as he placed his index finger under his chin, this usually meant he was trying to figure something out. And just like that, his face was plastered with a smile. Great more trouble, I couldn't help but mentally sigh "So you broke a young maiden's heart just like that? You didn't even spare her an explanation?"

I hated it whenever he was like this "You know me too well" I sighed in resignation

"Of course" His smile turned into a smirk "This isn't the first time you rejected a girl's feelings for you without offering a single-"

"Although I'll admit that I didn't have the intention on explaining why I rejected her." I couldn't help but interrupt Renji, but nonetheless, he still gave me his full attention. He raised one eye brow at me, indicating that I should continue "It's the first time someone asked me why and it's also the first time that someone had a reaction of 'that's it' after they heard _the_ reason why they were rejected" There was no need to elaborate on the reason, because Renji already knew what reason I was referring to.

Renji didn't respond right away, it looked like he was busy trying to figure something out then he stared at our teammates, who were busy bothering Niou for the identity of the girl that confessed. Then he just smiled to himself "I see, so just like that, you told her the reason why she was rejected. Interesting" He chuckled "I'll be taking my leave now" And just like that, he retreated to his classroom before I could badger him on what he meant by interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: If ever you guys are wondering, yes, Kirihara Akaya actually has a role on the story but I want to keep this role hidden to you guys. Just to let your imaginations run wild a little hehehe. I know, I 've made Sanada OOC but I didn't like that it if his super serious even to himself so I made it seem that when it's his P.O.V, he can be a little relaxed while** **occasionally the strict part of him appears.**

 **I would also like to clarify that this story is purely about Sanada and the OC, I know in the prologue I mention different schools that are participating in Sakaki's social experiment but again, One Month Together is purely a Sanada and OC FanFic. There will be a separate story made for each schools, but that will come after this story is completed.**

 **So I hope you Review because I really wanna know, what you guys think of this chapter and if you guys wanna know the OC P.O.V. So please-please-please review.**


	3. She's my junior

**A/N: Here's another early chapter, I was able to complete this in between the breaks I had.** **This is actually the continuation of the previous chapter, because I didn't want it to seem like their first day just ended like that.**

 **Truth be told, I was actually glad the HalicanDrops reviewed telling me, that every one (of the Rikkai Dai characters) are still true to their characters -smiles- but in case that some of you believe that Sanada is OOC. This is my defense: I love his mature composure and strict attitude, to me, it really goes well with his mature looks. But I don't want to believe that his mentality is that mature, in a sense that he's stiff and there's not hint of immaturity in him. I mean, he is just a middle school student after all, at least I want him to think like how a middle school student would, and not like an adult.**

 **In regards to Yukimura's presence: No, he isn't in the hospital anymore. And yes, he wasn't with them during lunch, because the story will begin with his return. More like after the surgery, I know, I make it seem like Yukimura won't have a big role in the story. But I always picture him as someone manipulative despite his gentle appearance, so who knows. -evil laugh-**

 **A big thanks to:  
KiriharaAsuna  
BeanieBaby96  
For alerting my story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT but I do own the OC characters and the plot**

* * *

 **Sanada P.O.V**

I had archery for my physical education which was my next class. And because of Renji's remark, I couldn't concentrate properly and it clearly showed since I couldn't hit my targets well. "Tsk!" Renji was always the observant type, he knew things before the person he's observing notices it themselves. He won't even give you a single hint. I do remember asking him, why he refuses to give hints and all he said was "Then there's no meaning to it" with a smile on his face.

Truthfully, I didn't get it at all. Later that day, he explained it through a weird analogy "Think about it Genichiro. Imagine being in the shoes of someone who is trying so hard to get the person they like to notice them. Would you feel happy, knowing that the person you like finally noticed you only because someone told her to? Or would you prefer them to notice you on their own?" I hate it when people use love as a comparison for everything, but I understood his point.

I tried erasing Renji's remarks from my head through keeping myself busy with more important stuff. I was supposed to have a meeting with the disciplinary committee today but it got cancelled, and it was suppose to help me get stuff that isn't necessary out of my brain. "Hm?" I noticed a familiar figure approaching me "Welcome back, Yukimura"

"Yeah" He smiled, and then something caught his attention making him look outside the window. I did the same trying to figure out what was it that caught his attention. Ah, it's _that girl_ and Akaya "I heard she confessed her feelings to you" _Minase_ , that's was the first name the popped into my head.

"And who told you that?" I raised an eyebrow trying my very best to be composed, despite knowing full well who told him. Key word "trying"

"Minase did" I knew it! First, it was Renji and now it's Yukimura. I wouldn't be so shocked if she told all the regulars by now. "Don't look for mad, she only told me and Yanagi about it." He clarified as if he could read what was on my mind "So, tell me did you reject her just like how you did with the past girls that confessed their feelings to you?" It was actually clear to me what Yukimura was trying to imply, "You rejected her without telling her the reason right?" was what he actually wanted to say to me.

Whenever I rejected a girl before, Yukimura would always be badgering me, saying stuff like "They tried their best you know, the least you could do was tell them why you rejected them" or "Can't you be more considerate in handling things like this?"

We just have different philosophies in life, I guess. If you were to reject someone's feelings, wouldn't it be best to do it in a straight-forward manner? Why do I have to be gentle? What was the point? It's not like they'll feel less hurt if you do it in any different manner, a rejection is still a rejection, regardless of how you choose to do it. "Not quite" I responded leaning against the windowsill "I told her _the_ reason-"

"Which one?" I glanced at Yukimura, only to receive a stern look from him

"What do you mean which one?" I peered at him "I only have one reason, don't tell me you still believe-"

"Frankly speaking, yes, I do believe that there's another reason" He didn't even let me finish my sentence when he answered me as he gave me an unyielding look.

This is exactly why I don't have conversations like this with Yukimura. He doesn't believe that the reason I've told them is the real reason for me rejecting those who confess their love to me. And don't get me wrong, it's not like Yukimura thinks I'm homosexual or something. He just firmly believes that there's another reason, and whenever I ask him what it was he would always say "That's for you to find out yourself, I can't spell it out for you"

"It's the reason that you don't agree with" I answered his initial question and the look of disappointment quickly registered on his face. What did he expect? I don't have any other reason. "Her reaction was interesting though" I deliberately paused in order to get his attention which he gave "Her reaction was: that's it"

"I guess, that means she isn't giving up yet" Why am I not surprised that he said this? "Is it also true? Being paired with Hanabusa-chan as the representative of Rikkai Dai for a social experiment" Yukimura inquired and I simply nodded in response

I hate how our conversation was circling on _that girl_ "I'll be heading to the court now" I said as I turned my back at him

"Head there first. I have somewhere I need to go before I head to the court"

"Hn"

When I arrived at the court, it was just as I suspected. Akaya really did help out with the after school duty despite the fact that he was told not to anymore, that must also mean that Renji was right, Akaya really did forgave _that girl_ already. Practice went on like usual, Akaya arrived before Yukimura did, and I instructed him to continue his usual drills.

When Yukimura arrived there was complete silence, but it was destroyed by Akaya and Marui's warm welcome which everyone followed. With Yukimura back, the team was now complete. Maybe today's practice isn't like usual after all, it was extra lively with Yukimura around, he was not going to start practicing this week just to make sure he was fully healed, but he will be around to supervise the team with me. But he assured the team that next week, he will be training with us and he even announced more joint practices with the girl's team.

Practices ended, and each one made their way home. Usually it would take me a while to reach my real home but because the place where I currently live in is near, that won't be the case for a month. The house was fairly near the school, so I don't understand how _that girl_ managed to be late.

"I'm home" Was what I wanted to say when I reached the house, but I didn't bother anymore. This isn't my home, it just a house where I'll be living with for a whole month with _that girl._ I removed my shoes but I noticed that I was the first to arrive; I guess their practice dragged longer than usual. They usually ended at the same time we did, occasionally, they did have overtime but those were a rare occurrences since Minase always placed safety first. She always made it a point that their practices will not drag till sun down or when the sky was all dark.

I made my way to the bedroom, and upon opening the door, the first thing I noticed was the divider in the middle of the room. At the end of the divider was a curtain, if it was pulled to the other end of the divider, it actually split the room in two. "Was it already here yesterday?" I tried recalling whether it was already here or not, but I just can't seem to remember it. Or maybe _that girl_ asked them to have it installed in the room; I placed my bag next on top of the organizer that was next to the foot of my bed. I was planning on taking a bath so I casually opened the cabinet door to get some change of clothes "...!"

 **SLAMS!**

"I saw nothing! Absolutely nothing pink, lacy and…just stop thinking about already! Calm yourself, Sanada Genichiro!" I could feel my face turn red because I accidentally opened _that girl's_ side of the cabinet. "Mental note, have _that girl_ label the damn cabinet doors!" After regaining a bit of my composure, I opened the door to the cabinet, this time to my side of the cabinet. Grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom, looks like it'll be me who prepares the bath today. We agreed that whoever gets in the bath first will be the one who prepares the bath, having to put someone in charge felt awkward since we didn't want to talk about who gets in the bath first: me or her.

When the bath was ready, I washed myself properly and soaked myself in the fairly warm water. _**"I see, so just like that, you told her the reason why she was rejected. Interesting"**_ Renji's words got me so preoccupied, it was not the content of what he said but rather the way he said it. And what did he mean by interesting? If he meant, me telling _that girl_ the reason for being rejected then there's nothing strange with it at all, all I did was answer her question. Argh! This is too much; I'm going to close my eyes for a bit just to relax myself because I feel like, for the entire day, I've been nothing but stressed out.

* * *

" _Where am I?" I gaze at my surrounding. Isn't this the room where I usually practice my kendo and iado? If I'm in this room...that should mean that I'm home now, right? By home, I meant my real home "But, when did I go home?" I clearly remembered going home to_ _ **that house**_ _and wasn't I in the middle of a bath?_

" _Aniki!" A small boy ran pass me, I wasn't able to get a good glimpse of what he looked liked but I was certain it was not my nephew, Sasuke. For one, that cheeky brat doesn't address me in such manner. I turned to the direction to where the boy ran, and saw him standing motionlessly near the sliding door. I pushed myself up and started walking to his direction; I can hear noises from outside of the room where we both are, but I can't fully comprehend what they were saying. I know it's rude to just look at a person from head to toe, but I noticed that his body was tensed and he gripped his fist tightly. "Eh!" The small boy...is me!? I'm certain this boy in front of me was the younger me, but...how? Am I dreaming!? "Hey-"_

 _I tried getting the boy's attention when I suddenly hear someone approaching us. "You are so immature! Why did I even date an immature kid like you?" I heard a female voice shriek in anger; the sliding doors were slightly open. From the gap, I saw my brother looking equally pissed "Oh please, do you even hear to yourself? You call my confrontation-"_

 _Wait, I remember this scene. This was when my brother caught his girlfriend cheating on him, if I remember correctly; my brother was dating a university student. Since they didn't spend time together as often as the girl wanted to, she entertained one guy that was interested with her at her university. She probably thought that she could get away with it. "Disgusting" I heard the younger me say, he then looked at me "You agree, right?" He flashed me a smirk_

" _What do you mean?" This boy is definitely me but why was he speaking differently? This was me and yet I couldn't understand him._

" _Women are nothing but trouble" He explained looking at the argument that unfolded in front of him "They aren't loyal at all. The moment they can't get what they want from you, they throw you away and look for another man that can give them what they want. It's really disgusting"_

* * *

"It was all a dream" I rubbed my eyes, trying to remove what's left of the drowsiness I left. The younger I was right; women are nothing but trouble however I don't think all of them are. There are still few that aren't, like my mom and sister-in-law but then again; maybe I just became immune to them. "I wonder, what possessed me to sleep while I'm in the bathroom?" I got out of the water and immediately dried myself. I wore a simple white t-shirt and black shorts, I didn't usually wear my hat inside the house, so naturally I left it on top of my bed earlier "It's already 6:45pm" I flipped my phone open as I checked for the time, it's already this late yet _that girl_ hasn't arrived yet, did their practice really drag on this late?

There's no way, Minase just wouldn't let that happen, maybe she ate out with friends? And there's no way for her to contact me since I refused on exchanging numbers, maybe I'll wait a little longer. While having a bit of internal conflict I suddenly remembered the memo that was written by my parents, but I specifically remembered what mom wrote _"...don't forget to call from time to time (Mom will expect a call from you okay?)"_.

"Knowing mom, she probably fretting by now" I could imagine it, my mother will be bothering my father with question like: "He's doing okay, right?" or "I wonder if he has already eaten dinner?" while dad is trying his best not to look annoyed. I decide to call our home, and after a few rings, I heard a familiar brat's voice "Good evening, Sanada residence-"

"Is this how you usually answer the phone?" I half scolded and teased the brat, who received the call "Sounding completely uninterested and monotonous?"

"Eh? Is this you, old man?" I chuckled, _trying to hide the fact that you're startled,_ too bad he sucks at it. "Missing us already?" He teased me back

"Nonsense" I replied quickly. Maybe a little bit too quickly, since I didn't give that response a single thought. Oh well, as long as it's not mom who hears it then I guess, its fine. Besides, this brat isn't the type that takes what I say at heart. "I called to make sure mom isn't annoying dad-"

"Too late"

"Hm?"

"She already did" He laughed "Ever since yesterday. I bet you called to talk to grandma. Wait up, I'll go call her" He didn't even wait for my response, _that damn brat._ While waiting for my mom to pick up the call, I walked to the living room "This house is too big for one person" Was what I thought, it was completely far from being the same as my real home but there were bits and pieces of it. The only thing it lacked was my family.

"Hello? Genichiro? Are you still there, honey?" I heard my mom's soothing voice through the phone; I couldn't help but smile like a fool. "Yeah, I didn't drop the call" I responded

"Oh, honey! I missed you!" She exclaimed making sure I kept the phone a little further from my ear. If not, I'd be already deaf from her shout. I've only been gone for a day but the way she's speaking right now, feels like I've been gone for weeks. "Have you been eating well? Don't neglect your studies, okay? Make sure the doors are always locked before you guys go to sleep, you hear me?"

She hasn't been on the phone with me for a minute, and she's now bombarding me with questions and reminders. _I'm sorry, dad. Please bear with mom for a month._ "Mom, listen" I tried to calm her down "I'm okay, I've been eating well so don't worry about that. And yes, I won't neglect my studies. I also make sure that the door is locked before we go to sleep, so don't worry about that too" I coaxed her to calm down through my answers, I just hoped it worked.

"That's good to hear" I can imagine her smiling "That girl living with you, what's she like?"

"Eh?" She knows that I'm living with a girl!?

"Don't act all surprised, we were told that you were paired with a girl" She giggled, _I hope her imagination is in check on this one,_ she had a tendency of letting them run wild from time to time. "So, what's she like?" She inquired; I sat at the couch because I knew that this conversation was going to drag for a while, if I don't find ways to make his uninterested in the topic.

"She's my junior" Was all I said

"Now-now honey, don't trying ending the conversation like that" I could imagine her frowning a bit, _but honestly_ _mom! Get the picture already; I don't want to talk about_ _ **that girl**_

"She seems to be fine with the whole social experiment set-up" I told her what I truthfully thought about _that girl_

"Did she personally say that? Or is this something you thought of yourself?" She responded calmly, trying to figure out the whole situation. But I never answered, probably since I'm guilty of never asking her if she's fine with the social experiment or not. I just blindly assumed that she did. "I guess, you just assumed it then. Why did you think that way, honey?"

"Because she acts like nothing's wrong, I've been stressed out ever since the day started but _that girl_." I paused as I remembered what happened throughout the day "She's able to smile without fail" I suddenly remembered looking out of the window and seeing Akaya with _that girl_. From the window, all I could see was _that girl_ carrying two trash bags while Akaya was scolding her. She then flashed him a smile probably as a sign of apology, but Akaya's face was plastered with a frown and in the end, he messed up her hair. Something inside me didn't like what I saw at that time, and I couldn't point out what it was.

"Genichiro, listen to me" She wasn't mad but whenever she spoke in this manner, it usually meant that she wanted you to listen to her properly without interfering "Has it ever crossed your mind that: it's all a facade."

"Never" I answered honestly. Besides, she was my mother; she'll know when I'm lying.

"I thought so. This is what I think, she's smiling because she doesn't want her, old-fashioned and strict sempai, to worry about her" _Old-fashioned and strict_? I knew I was strict...but I'm not old-fashioned. "Genichiro, I don't want you to think that all women want men to know they have problems, in the hopes that they will offer some form of assistance. I know what you're thinking, women are entitled to show their weakness unlike men, but there are some women that choose not to do this. This is not a matter of being stubborn. Instead, we just refuse to add more burdens to the other party."

"But if you don't show them that you are worried, they cause a fret and say accusing things like: "You don't care about me after all" or "You never loved me", right?" I said the first thing that came into my head; I didn't even filter my words which got me worried because mom tends to take things at heart.

Neither of us said anything after that, she stayed silent probably arranging her thoughts. I honestly wanted to apologize because I felt bad for saying those things to her. "I will admit that you are right." She paused as if recalling something "I was once like that with your father. You see, how he is with both you and your brother was basically how he was with me, when we were still dating. He wanted me to learn on my own, he never once gave me his opinion on anything that I did and I honestly felt like he didn't care about me at all." I can somehow imagine her flashing me an apologetic smile

"Mom, I-"

"But, you know what?" She sounded more cheerful "Women have problems with men too, things like not showings us you are concern. We could easily avoid all the immature drama, if you would just show us how worried you are. But that isn't the point here, honey please listen and try to contemplate on this. I know, your brother showed you the awful sides of a relationship, and I don't want you to believe that being in a relationship entails that you'll experience all that. I'm also not saying, that fights can be avoided because they are necessary, these fights will help bond your relationship and make it stronger. Who you choose to date is up to you, but always put this in mind: "standards" or "ideals" will mean nothing, when you meet that one person, who you want to be with no matter what. Also remember this; it's all about taking risks: the risk to know that it might not work out and the risk of getting hurt"

"Okay, I'll contemplate on that" I couldn't help but let out a sigh, not because I was tired of the conversation. It was actually because I just realized how much I missed my mom, it was definitely a wrong move calling her this early. "Thanks for the advice, mom" I smiled even though I knew she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Don't be" She giggled "It's getting late now, you should be studying. So I'll cut it short with this: don't forget to call home every now and then, also come visit us on weekends since there are no restrictions that stated you cannot" _That is not short_ , was what I wanted to say

"Hey, mom" I called out before she could drop the call

"Yes, honey?"

"Please stop bothering dad"

She laughed "I'll try my absolute best"

This was just one of those rare moments that me and my mom, would talk for hours. It was already 8:30pm, strangely enough, she still hasn't arrived. I couldn't help but feel uneasy; I'm starting to have these weird ideas of her being kidnapped or holdup on her way back.

There was no point in me worrying over stupid ideas, which could potentially happen but I should not jinx it. I scrolled through my contact for Minase's name and immediate hit the call button "C'mon, Minase pickup" Paranoia was really getting to me, if something happens to that girl, the girl's team will really kill me for it.

"Hello?" I heard her unsure voice

"Minase, what time did your tennis practice end today?" I didn't even care that she felt awkward for my sudden call, because believe me, I also felt awkward.

"Practiced ended around 4pm" She answered in a care-free manner "There was something us seniors had to do, so we had to end it early" She explained further

"I see"

"Why are you asking?"

Again, I'm put into a state of panic because I didn't have any idea how to respond. My initial reason for calling her was, to check if the girl's team were still practicing, and it turns out they were done since 4pm, making _that girl_ gone for four hours now! How can I ask _that girl's_ number without making it seem so suspicious?

"Yukimura was around a while ago" I'm sorry Yukimura but you were the only excuse the got in my head. "He wouldn't be practicing this week but will be there to supervise. He'll start around next week; he even has plans on having joint practices with you guys."

"Oh, that's great!" She cheered. I mentally sighed; I managed to avoid the first impending danger. Now how am I going to ask for _that girl's_ number!?

Maybe I'm just complicating things? I could just calmly ask for her number and say that my reason has something to do with the social experiment. But...this is Minase we're talking about; I'll never hear the end of it if I do it in that manner.

Now I have to contemplate, which is more important: A peaceful life or a peace of mind? Argh! I really want to have both but I know I can't. I did have a peaceful life before that was until this whole setup happened, so maybe I should just settle for a peace of mind? Eventually, if I know that, _that girl,_ is absolutely okay and I'm just over thinking things. If I manage to fix that then somehow my life turns peaceful. I sighed, at the mental stress I was causing myself to have. When did I start complicating simple situations?

"Hey Minase, can I ask for Hanabusa Tsubaki's mobile number?" There I said it, without hesitation or any hints of distress. "And before you say anything indecent, I have to update her about the social experiment-"

"Aww, you don't to defend yourself, Sanada" Her words were laced with mischievousness "If you wanted Tsubaki's number that badly, you didn't have to use the social experiment as an excuse" She giggled

What is it with women that they can't seem to contain their imaginations and fantasies? I know I'm also making it very difficult for myself. "Minase, I need Hanabusa Tsubaki's number because apparently she hasn't arrived yet and it's 8:30pm, making her technically gone for about four hours now. And in case, you're wondering. Yes, we live in one house under one roof, because that's what the stupid social experiment is all about" See, how easy it is, if I could just say the whole truth to her, but unfortunately I can't and I don't even understand why. Do I want them to know that we live together, absolutely not because it will cause an uproar but do I admit it makes life easier, yes!

"Will you give me her number or not?" I tried to not sound irritated

She laughed "Geez Sanada, liven up!" She suggested in between her laughter "I'll send it to you now, bye-bye!" She dropped the call, and within a few seconds, I received the message of _that girl's_ number.

I immediately called the number, but the call would refuse to connect! I will not over think this she must be in some place where there is horrible signal...I don't really know, what to do anymore. I honestly believe; I am at my wits end!

I grabbed my jersey jacket and ran out the house, just this one day...only for today; I'll ignore what my mind is telling me, and instead listen to my gut feeling. I ran around the area like a mad man, just trying to find the silhouette of _that girl_. The longer it took for me to find her, the more it made me worry about her well-being. Seconds in searching for her, made it feel like minutes have passed, and minutes felt like hours.

I still tried reaching her through her phone, but just like earlier, it wouldn't connect. "Shit!" I was so close to throwing my own phone. It was starting to bother me that I couldn't find her. And what's worst I couldn't reach her through her phone. I also out of breathe because I kept running back to the house, checking if she arrived but as luck would have it, she wasn't there. Not that luck was ever on my side that was something only Sengoku Kiyosumi possessed.

"Where the heck is she?" I thought as I grabbed a fistful of my hair. Think, Sanada, think. Let's assume that she doesn't know her way back. If you would put yourself in that position, where will you go? Where will you go, so that people can find you easily?

I stood there in contemplation, not really having a single idea where I would go. At the moment, I was in the nearby park. It has been a while since I last sat on a swing "Too low" That's what I thought, but what else did I expect? It was made for kids not teenagers. The chains made an unpleasant sound as I rocked the swing backwards, extending my legs as I did the motion.

I'll hand it to _that girl_. No one has successfully made me feel this desperate before, I was always so sure of myself that was until tonight. I removed my jersey jacket, hoping that the cold breeze would somehow help me think better. I placed it over my lap and I rested my head on the cold chains of the swing. "Where will I go if I'm lost, in hopes someone will find me there?" I thought as my eyes rested on my jersey jacket. I eyed our Rikkai Dai logo...Rikkai Dai logo?

"That's it!" I got up on my feet and started running to our school. I wasn't absolutely sure if she was going to be there, but if I'm going to be lost then the best place to go back to will be my school. It was one place that people could easily associate me to.

"Please be there" Was what I chanted over and over again, the moment I could see our school gate. There was a silhouette near the school gates, I wasn't so sure whether it was her or not. Heck, I didn't even care whether it was human or not. The nearer I got, the more confident I became that the silhouette was human and not some supernatural thing. "Hanabusa!" I called out hoping that the silhouette would respond to the name, to my luck it did. And I've never been so glad to see _that girl_ , except tonight.

"Sempai-"

"Baka! Do you realize what time it is!?" She was about to say something but I just felt the urge to yell at her, not because I was pissed, believe me I'm way pass that stage. I yelled at her for all the worry she caused me to have in a single night. "Hm?" As I was scolding her, I noticed that she was shivering a bit. I sighed, who wouldn't be? She was out for four hours, sure it was summer but the nights were still cold. "Here" I handed her my jersey jacket "Let's go _home_ " I turned around and started making my way home, making sure to turn my head every now and then, just to make sure I didn't lose her along the way.

* * *

 **A/N:** **What did you guys think of my take with Sanada's mom? Was it Good? Bad? or Meh?**

 **Is Sanada developing feelings for the OC? Or is it just a sempai's concern over his kouhai?**

 **Let me know what you think through reviewing, I know, it gets old and I sound like a broken record. But your reviews give me inspiration and let's me know what you guys think of my story.**


	4. Don't think about it, Just feel it

**A/N: Hey, it's been a while since I last posted a new chapter and well here it is! I know it's only a short chapter and I really apologize for that, I wrote it during the little breaks I had because I had to juggle my club activity with my regular work load as a university student. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer and it will hold a little surprise that I hope you guys will look forward to, now having said that, I must tell you guys that I haven't fully edited this chapter meaning the grammar or some (if not most) of the words will be off and I'll apologize in advance for that.**

 **I want to give a big-big thank you to these readers for leaving reviews, putting my story on their fav and alert list:  
Liya Heartless  
XxBloodandButterfliesxX  
Aki0Storyteller0  
IzMiQis  
Kokoro-chizu chan  
Sakiruka  
bjjade89  
1525  
DarkContessa**

You guys give me soo much inspiration to write, lots of love to you guys (^_^)

 **Disclaimers: I do not own POT but I do own the OC characters and the plot.**

* * *

 **Sanada P.O.V**

Compared to yesterday, I was able to sleep a lot better. That was because I was sleeping on my bed now, and not on the living room couch. How did I end up sleeping on a comfortable bed and not on that gahd forsaken couch?

It's all _that girl's_ doing, yesterday before leaving this house; she left a request or a memo to Sakaki-sensei. That memo wasn't just informing them that we would rather buy our own grocery, but also requested for something to be installed in the bedroom.

Tilting my head to the left my eyes became fixated on the curtain divider. When I arrived home yesterday, I noticed that there was already curtain divider installed in the bedroom. _That girl_ requested this to be installed so that there will be no problem with me sleeping in the same room as her. I sat at the edge of my bed, letting my sigh linger as I stared at the empty bed across me. I couldn't help but remember the argument I had with _that girl_ last night before going to bed.

" _This wasn't here on the day we arrived right?" I pointed to the curtain divider. I was only inside the bedroom because I had to retrieve my pillow and blanket._

" _That's right"_

" _Why is it here then?" I inquired_

" _I requested them to install one"_

" _Why?" I frowned already knowing the answer to this question_

" _So that sempai doesn't have to compromise with the living room couch" She was fidgeting with her fingers as she spoke. She would occasionally glance at me then shift her gaze to the floor; she did this alternately as she spoke. If I remembered correctly, Akaya used to point out that whenever she did these actions, it meant that she was uncertain of something._

" _Listen, no matter what you do. I refuse to sleep in the same room as you" I sighed in frustration, at the same time feeling completely tired of today. Can't she give me a break? I think, I had enough of all this! First, I had to deal with Renji and his questions, then I had to deal with Yukimura and his inquires, then there was Minase and her silly baseless fantasies, lastly to top it all up, I had to run around looking for_ _ **this girl**_ _. For the whole day, I've been troubled because of_ _ **this girl**_ _. So why can't she just let the night end quietly?_

" _Hm?" I would be lying, if I said that I didn't notice that there was a slight hint of hurt in her expression. I couldn't comprehend what that meant though, because of what I've said there was an eerie silence surrounding us. She then let out a soft giggle "That's right, how stupid of me. Sempai would rather be caught dead, then to sleep in the same room as me" There it is again, the same expression she did earlier. Did she misunderstand me? I mean, I'm just not mentally prepared to sleep in one room with a girl; it really has nothing to do with her "Then for tonight, let me sleep in the living room. If you insist that you can't sleep in the same room as me, then I think it would be best if we take turns sleeping in the living room couch." She smiled as she grabbed for her pillow and blanket._

" _Hold on!" I frowned as I crossed my arm over the other "I refuse. There is absolutely no way that I can let that happen." I stood there trying to intimidate her, but she stood there with a confused look on her face._

" _But sempai, you didn't have enough sleep last night, right?" She made her way to the door, hugging her pillow and blanket "You won't be properly rested if you sleep on the couch again. So please, for tonight, sleep here in the bedroom" She left after she spoke._

It was a smart move on her part, leaving the room after she spoke because I wouldn't have let it end with that, if she stayed. I would have argued until she agreed to sleep in the bedroom rather than in the living room. I know from experience that it wouldn't be comfortable sleeping on that couch. I stood up and reluctantly made my way to the living room "It's not like I'm checking up on her" I told myself.

" _But sempai, you didn't have enough sleep last night, right?"_

Her words from last night bothered me. How did she know that I didn't have enough sleep? When I got to school, people that knew me greeted me normally, as if it was just like any other day. Some even commented that I should look more pleasant...again, with yesterday's conditions: IMPOSSIBLE. No one asked or even commented about me 'not having enough sleep', she was the only one. It bothered me so much, that I spent almost the whole night just thinking about it, and here I am now, still thinking about the same issue.

"Stop with this idle thinking, Genichiro!" I scolded myself. This isn't like me, I'm usually very composed. But here I am now, thinking of _that girl's_ words, what has gotten into me?

When I entered the living room, I stood behind the couch as I checked on how she managed to make herself comfortable. "Pfft!" I restrained my laughter. She was almost in the same condition as I was yesterday morning. She was much smaller than me, so she easily found a way to fit herself on the couch without falling off. How? She curled herself up, it help prevent her from falling off the couch. Just looking at her reminded me of nephew's pet hamster. Going back, her pillow was on the floor and her blanket was sprawled on the edge of the couch.

This is already the second time I saw _this girl's_ sleeping face, although her expression isn't the same as yesterday, I can conclude that she wouldn't wake up feeling groggy and annoyed with the couch like I did. I silently left the room and made my way to the bathroom to rinse my face as well as to brush my teeth. This time, when I glanced at the mirror, I looked much better than I did yesterday.

Actually, I feel refreshed after sleeping comfortably on the bed. I started the morning just like how I originally did, meditating. This was how I started my day ever since I was a child; this was something my grandfather taught me to do "Allow yourself to: relax and be free" was what grandfather would say. I admit it was very hard to do at first as a child, waking up at 4 in the morning was in itself a hard task, telling me to mediate afterwards was even harder. I recall falling asleep while mediating once, I felt so bad but grandfather simply patted my head and said this with a laugh "Well, at least you were relaxed."

Grandfather would always say that I should act more like my age, I was young and there was no need for me to be strict with myself. Every now and then, I should try to be more selfish and just let myself loose. "Easier said than done" was what I thought as I let out a lingering sigh. This was the life I was accustomed to, to simply change and 'let loose' was a hard task to do, well at least for me, it was. I couldn't even imagine myself acting like Marui or Akaya, who for me embodied the phrase 'let loose' pretty well.

It may sound strange, but I always think before I act. "To act on ones owns intuition" is something I haven't done, so it confuses me when I hear people say "Sorry, I kinda moved by instinct" or "It was my intuition". Yukimura once told me that the way I was now, I was limiting not only my tennis, but also myself in improving.

Maybe he was right; I did lose to Seigaku's first year, Echizen Ryoma, and it was probably because of how I was now. But it's so hard to just throw away something you became used to, and I'm sure everyone will agree. Whenever I tried, it felt like I was throwing a piece of who I was away, and it didn't feel right.

" _Don't think about it, just feel it"_

Yukimura once told me this, after I told him that I rejected someone. He told me that one day a girl will appear before me, and no matter how much thinking and planning I would do, it would all be useless. "Remember Sanada, in things such as love, things don't go the way you plan it to be. So it's pointless thinking about it, the more you plan...the more it fails. It's best to let your heart do all the talking." But I refuse to allow myself to be in such a state, because if I let myself be in such a state...I'm allowing myself to be vulnerable, to be weak, which was something I cannot allow.

"Good Morning sempai" I heard _that girl_ greet me, followed by her footsteps as she probably made her way to the kitchen.

If I remember correctly, yesterday when _that girl_ was lost, I did thought about not thinking and just allowing myself to listen to my gut feeling. But at that time, I was just desperate in finding her that nothing else mattered at that time. I don't think that I have developed any form of feelings towards _that girl_ , besides if anything were to happen to her during the duration of the social experiment, Minase will have my head on a silver platter.

That woman was insanely protective over her team, most especially her only junior. I honestly don't know what Renji sees in her, I respect her as a fellow tennis player but that was it. And she wasn't the only one I had to worry about, if ever _that girl_ were to be injured during the duration on the social experiment, there was also Amane; who treated _that girl_ like her own sister. So in summary, if anything were to happen to their beloved junior, I would be to blame for it. Therefore, with yesterday's event, it was all because I needed to stay alive and nothing more.

My meditation ended fast since there wasn't any need for me to prolong it, I was already in a calm state if I prolonged my meditation my body would end up too relaxed. I made my way to the kitchen, checking if breakfast was already on the table. "Breakfast will be ready in a while; maybe sempai should get ready for school first?" _That girl_ flashed me a smile. I tried making myself unnoticed, unfortunately it didn't work. I responded with a nod "I wonder if she realized that she had awful bed hair" I shrugged as left the vicinity.

When I arrived at the bedroom, I immediately changed to my uniform; I also picked up my tennis bag and hat as I left the room. It was a little strange because I couldn't find my school bag, since I clearly remembered leaving it in this room yesterday. I'll try asking _that girl,_ maybe she saw where it is.

Just as I was about to close the door to the bedroom, I noticed from the corner of my eye that, _that girl_ was making her way to bedroom. "Hanabusa, have you seen my school bag" I asked meeting her halfway through the hallway.

"Yes, I placed it on the kitchen table" She smiled "I noticed yesterday that you left it there after finishing your meal, so I thought maybe you prefer it that way. But if I did something out of line, please let me know" She started fidgeting with her fingers.

"No, it's okay" I started making my way to the kitchen. "You didn't do anything out of line" I never knew that she was the observant type, but I later remembered Minase's words during our last merged practice. She praised _that girl's_ ability to observe not only her opponent but also her own team mate; she is able to exploit her opponent's weakness at the same time making her partner shine.

But I thought it was a tennis only skill, something she couldn't do outside the tennis court. Something like Akaya's 'bloodshot' or 'devil mode', it could only activate once he set foot on the tennis court and if his pride is being crushed. However to compare _that girl's_ ability to observe and Akaya's violent tendencies, maybe I've gone too extreme on that one.

Today's breakfast was tamagoyaki and pepper steak, and just like yesterday there was a bentou on top of my bag. I also noticed yesterday that, _that girl_ specially makes the menu of the bentou different from what we have on breakfast or last night's dinner. Normally, I hear Marui complain about how his bentou is the combination of his meal from breakfast and last night's dinner, but I guess that's not always the case.

I wanted to take a look on what were the contents of the bentou, but I pushed back those urges and instead concentrated on the meal that was in front of me. She was indeed an excellent cook, it seems that she wasn't only good in cooking, but was also good in baking. Marui and Akaya often received baked goods from her after her economics class, and whenever she would make too much she shares them with the rest of the boy's team. Back then, she even packed some in a container indicating that it was Yukimura's share.

"..." I should stop this, ever since I've stepped foot inside the kitchen, all I've been thinking about is _that girl_. I shouldn't waste time in thinking about irrelevant things and instead think of more essential matters.

Yesterday, Yukimura sent me a text stating that he was contemplating on having a joint practice with Hyotei Gakuen today. It was also stated that he already relayed the interest to their team captain, Atobe Keigo, about it, but there was no response from the other party. But knowing that man, he probably would accept, so that much should be certain.

Hyotei Gakuen was able to secure a spot in the nationals out of pure luck, but they weren't a team that will take it for granted. I'm absolutely sure that they would have started extensive training, and having us as training partners was something their captain will not over look.

"Thanks for the food" And with that I piled up the plates I've used and washed them. I was still contemplating whether to look what was inside the bentou or not. Actually it didn't matter what was inside since I didn't carry any desire in bringing the bentou with me, it was more like I was just curious.

"I shouldn't waste anymore time" I scolded myself as I dried my hands. I placed the bentou aside and in a swift motion took my school bag, just like yesterday; before I left the house I made sure I didn't forget anything.

As I made my way to school, I noticed that there weren't a lot of Rikkai Dai students living in the area. Maybe that's the reason why they chose to let us stay here, everything was really well thought of. I find it strange though that, _that girl_ managed to make her way to school but couldn't make her way back to the house. What was more mind boggling was the fact that she managed to get herself late for school.

"That's no good Sanada" Masachika Hana frowned as I gave her a questioning look "You shouldn't be scowling as you make your way to school, look how many people you're scaring" She scolded as she pointed at the people within our radius.

Masachika is a member of the girl's tennis team and is someone in the same class as me. She's the only girl that dares to approach me whenever I'm "scowling" as she like to put it, frankly speaking, I was just in deep thought. She's someone born with too much optimism and wanderlust that Minase had to beg Yukimura to keep an eye on her, why Yukimura? That's simple, it's because they're childhood friends.

So whenever Masachika is around, that means Yukimura was somewhere close "Ohayou, Sanada" He flashed me a carefree smile "Ohayou" I greeted back and the three of us made our way to school. "Atobe-kun responded to my text this morning, he said that he'll gladly accept our offer and would like the joint practice to be this afternoon"

"What's with the hurry?" Masachika stopped in front of Yukimura preventing us from walking any further. I actually didn't mind since I had the same question in mind.

"Probably because he wants to continue the match he had with Sanada" Yukimura reached out a hand to pat Masachika's head, there was a smile plastered on his face but I knew all too well that Yukimura would not put me on the same bracket as him.

" _If the match had continued, it would have been your lost Sanada"_

Yukimura's words echoed inside my head once more, reminding me why I shouldn't allow myself to be too relaxed and worst allow my mind to be occupied with thoughts regarding _that girl._

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! The next chapter there will be Hyotei characters added to the mix!**

 **What are you thoughts in regards to Sanada unconsciously admitting that he allowed his mind to be occupied by our OC character? What will happen during their joint practice with the Hyotei tennis players? Is this the surprise I was talking about? Probably yes or probably no.** **I'm not really sure if you guys are already able to sense what the surprise will be but I hope you guys will be looking forward to it!**

 **Let me know what you think by leaving a review, again, I know the chapter is short and I promise to make it up to you guys on the next chapter (^_^)**


	5. Okay, Let's stop

**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait, I was caught up with so much stress and sleepless night that I had trouble typing the story down. Please let me apologize in advance for any wrong grammar and miss spelled words, I wrote this chapter on my tablet and I didn't take time to proofread the chapter because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. I promise to proofread it once my load has lessen a bit for this semester, till then please bear with me.**

 **I would like to give a big-big thanks to the readers who newly fav-ed and alerted my story:  
FanBird  
RockPrincess410  
WinterSnowing  
i'mStillThinking**

 **I hope I can continue to write chapters that makes you guys happy, and excited for the next chapter (^_^)**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own POT but I do own the OC characters and the plot.**

* * *

 **Sanada POV**

I tried my very best to concentrate during class but the moment I let my guard down, my mind immediately drifted to the practice match we will have later with Hyotei Gakuen. Apparently, I'm not the only one looking forward to the practice match, everyone was ecstatic when Yukimura made the announcement.

For formality sake, the girl's team agreed to be the umpires and the line judges for the practice match. The line-up per team will be given to Minase and she will act as the overall official of the matches. Yukimura wanted to keep the line-up for the matches a secret, therefore no one knew whether they would be playing in a doubles or a singles match, also there wasn't an assurance that everyone will get a chance to play.

The bell just rang indicating the end of the period and it was time for lunch, but to be honest, I just wanted the day to end quickly because I am really looking forward to the games. "Akaya, stop pulling my arm" I heard a familiar voice whine, I looked at the direction of where the voice came from and there I saw Akaya pulling _that girl's_ arm. She didn't look like she was in pain, but the look on her face wasn't exactly pleased with the way she was being pulled.

"If I didn't do this, you'll end up moving slowly" He didn't loosen his grip nor did he let go of _the girl's_ arm.

"I promise to keep up with your pace, so can you please let go?" _That girl_ smiled and Akaya complied with a sigh, he seemed to be muttering something under his breath but the smaller girl didn't seem to mind

They look so natural next to one another, recently people turn their heads to their direction whenever they are together, and well that was something Renji pointed out. Apparently the "Angel and Devil" fan base has been increasing, at least that was something he said.

"Lately Sanada has always been staring at Tsu-chan" Masachika spoke as she flashed me a catlike smile. We always went to the dining hall together, this was something Yukimura requested from me since I was in the same class as her, but Yagyuu is also in the same class as us so why does it have to be me?

"Starting to experience spring now?" I glared at her for her silly question but she only responded with a giggle, "Yagyuu! Listen, listen" Masachika chimed as she jumped up and down to attract Yagyuu's attention, not that she really needed to do that. "Hm?" Was all Yagyuu gave as a response, "Sanada is starting to experience spring now"

"Congratulations, Sanada-kun" Yagyuu smiled as he straightened his glasses, this fool! Playing along Masachika's imaginations and making a fool out of me. I'll make you pay later.

I sighed as I made my way out of our classroom behind me trailed Yagyuu and Masachika, every now and then Masachika would start a conversation about wanting to go on an adventure, but I would always remind her to keep it to a minimal since Yukimura is still on the recovering and rehabilitation stage. She would only respond with a dejected "Oh, yeah", ever since Yukimura has been hospitalized Masachika's wanderlust tendencies have almost been non-existent. Minase and Renji associated it to not wanting to be a burden to Yukimura, which I actually agree with but we also noticed that she has been less cheerful because of that.

When we reached the dining hall, I made my way to order the usual meal I would have for lunch. The line was a bit long but that's what we have to accept when we don't bring our own meal to school. When it was my turn to be served, I asked for what I wanted and immediately proceeded to our table once it was handed to me.

Just like yesterday, the bentou that, _that girl_ made is the talk of the table. I properly looked at the contents of her bentou because it was prepared for me, well it was suppose to be mine if I had taken it but false hope brings nothing but sadness. Inside where sausages shaped into an octopus, some tamagoyaki shaped into a flower and hamburger steak. From the looks of it, it is a very fulfilling meal but for a girl who can only consume quarter of the size of the said bentou, it kinda felt like she was over exerting herself.

She ate what she could and eventually handed the rest to Akaya, who happily accepted it. Normally, Akaya would buy bread, by that I meant a plastic full of bread, ranging from melon pan to nikuman but today he didn't seem to have bought a lot, from the looks of it, he only bought half of what he normally did.

The reason being could probably be: he knew that, _that girl_ could not finish her bentou, so he decide to spend less by eating what she couldn't. "Come to think of it, why did you suddenly need to bring that much food?" Yagyuu inquired

Interesting, I wonder how she is going to respond. But the moment I glanced at her, I have this feeling that she's the type of person that can't lie even if she wanted to. "If I don't find a way to fix this, we are so screwed" I sighed. I chose not to do anything for the mean time because I wanted to see what she was planning to do: lie or tell the truth. Although telling them the truth is out of the question because it reveals hints about the social experiment which could turn into a problem.

A few seconds passed and still no answer was given. All eyes were on her and something about the way she moved indicated she wasn't comfortable with our stares. I sighed "It's a part of the social experiment" And here I go again, doing unnecessary actions that will lead to my demise.

Everyone's eyes were on me and even if I am used to having hundreds of members looking at me during tennis meetings, I feel slightly conscious at the situation I am in now. "Is that so?" Amane commented taking a sip from her drink, she then glued her attention to _that girl_. That's one less pair of eyes staring at me, "Tsubaki, people from my class said that they saw you wondering around their area yesterday. You know that area near the park" She clarified when that girl flashed a confused look.

Amane probably mentioned the area where _that girl_ and I currently live in. This is be a little troublesome since I can't lie for her, "I got lost on my way home" I almost choked from the green tea I was drinking. What the hell was she doing? She can't just say that in a carefree manner, I understand that she can't lie. But her statement will raise doubt from everyone, "I feel a migraine coming" I thought as I let out a sigh

"C'mon you must be kidding right?" Niou snorted, only to receive a glare from the girls. "What? 'She got lost on the way home' has got to be the oldest and shittest reason I've heard" As expected Niou had no filter with his words, although I know I have been harsh to _that girl,_ I can't help but think that Niou has no sense of decency.

 _That girl_ instinctively hid behind Akaya in fear, not to mention he earned a lot of glares from her seniors. Believe me, if looks could kill - Niou would be beyond recognition. "You best believe it sempai" Akaya smiled as he offered that girl some candy, she didn't seem interested with them because she chose to bury her face on his arm. Niou just gave him a 'So?' look, "You see sempai this girl has zero percent sense of direction. She often gets lost on her way home and always gets lost on her way to school. She can't tell which way is her north or south" He chuckled but that didn't seem to embarrass the girl, she just continued to hide herself or at least she tried to, on his arm.

Unsure how fact base Akaya's words were, everyone looked at Renji's direction. He didn't seem concerned when we spoke in a 'Matter of fact' kind of tone "Akaya's words are one hundred percent true. Hanabusa-chan, requires one week to get used from going to and from one place to another" Something about what Renji said caught my attention, but I shrugged it off. "Of course, this doesn't guarantee that she won't get lost anymore, from time to time, she'll still get lost on her way home. And it's quite funny how she manages to get lost every time she goes to school. And if I remember correctly Akaya, I heard you dashed out your classroom this morning because Hanabusa-chan got lost on her way to school" He shifted his attention to Akaya

"Pfft" Akaya tried to restrain his laughter, much to his disappointment because the laughters couldn't be suppressed. "About that...guess where...Tsubaki was" He said in between laughters

Everyone tried making their guesses, but I wasn't really interested in that. What caught my attention was that girl's ears where turning red, I guess it was from embarassment? "Sorry sempaitachi, but you're all wrong" He grinned "She was right behind the school when I found her" He laughed but we couldn't really understand why

"Oy Akaya, stop laughing" Jackal scolded "Look how red she is"

"But she was crying her eyes out because she thought she was lost" Akaya tried to stop laughing in order not to offend that girl anymore, "She didn't even realize she was just behind the school" And with that he laughed even more

Everyone else tried to be nice by restraining their amused smile or chuckles. Jackal tried to stop Akaya but to no avail, _that girl_ was all red "I'm not gonna teach you anymore!" She whined as she slammed her hands on the table and threatened to walk away from the table.

"Woah, wait up!" Akaya grab her by her waist and pulled her into a side hug. I don't really understand why, but I feel annoyed for some unknown reason. _That girl_ tried to wiggle her way out of Akaya's grasp, "I'll stop laughing already, and so don't be mad at me"

"No!" That was actually the first time we all saw _that girl's_ childish side and now we were all too amused to interfere. I concentrated on eating my meal rather than on the scene that was in front of me, my meal is more important than their flirting.

"Sanada, you shouldn't frown like that" Masachika commented poking the space between my eyebrows. I felt my right eye twitch at her unwanted comment, "Hana, leave him alone" Yukimura gently took her hand away. There was a small protest but Yukimura dismissed it with a pat on her head.

"And for the record, you really were frowning" Yukimura whispered enough for me to hear. I paid no attention to what he said, I don't have time to think about unnecessary things.

"We have to go now" Akaya announced grabbing _that girl's_ wrist, she struggled to get away.

"Akaya, don't steal our cute junior" Amane whined grabbing that girl's other wrist, eventually it became a tug-of-war between Akaya and Amane with that girl as their rope.

"Sempai, Tsubaki already made a promise to go on a date with me" Akaya took advantage of Amane's shock and pulled _that girl_ to his side as he stuck his tongue out.

"Damn brat" I thought as I clenched my fist. I don't know why but the more he was close to _that_ _girl_ the more I wanted to hit him.

 **Yanagi POV**

As expected of Hanabusa-chan, her level of being dense is off the charts. Akaya is clearly in to her but she doesn't seem to notice that, not to mention he is purposely making Genichirou mad by being all over her, and Genichirou doesn't even notice that he is being manipulated by Akaya.

"Renji?" Akina stared at me curiously. I shifted my attention to her, I didn't say a word and she knew better than anyone that meant that she should continue or voice out what was on her mind "Why are you smiling?" She asked with concern written all over her face

She didn't mean any harm with her question, she knew me well and I never smile without any reason. In fact if I'm observing someone as much as possible I maintain a poker face so that my prey won't know that they are being observed. The mere fact that I let out a smile must have made her want to know what was on my mind, "I'll tell you my secret if you promise not to tell anyone" I smiled

"Not even Yuki-chan?" She cocked her head to the side. I contemplated for a while, weighing whether it was necessary or not. I momentarily took a peek at where Yukimura sat, at the moment it seemed like he had his hands full with Masachika. I'm guessing she said something to Genichirou and it strike a nerve, "I wanna know what she said" I thought as I contemplated on how to get that information, I then realized that all I had to do was tell Yukimura what I know. I nodded my head and instantly Akina's face lit up, "But I have to be the one to tell him" She let out a small grunt but nodded her head in approval

"I think Genichirou is getting irritated with Akaya"

Akina looked at Genichirou's direction and then stared at another direction as she contemplated, "Are you trying to say; Sanada likes Tsubaki?"

"It's a likely possibility" I shrugged "But I can't justify that claim"

She frowned; "I'm confused" She told me her honest feelings. "But didn't he reject her?" She inquired

"As I told you before, I'm not really sure whether he likes her or not" I reminded her but that wasn't the answer she was looking for. Not everyone understands how Genichirou's brain worked, there were only few of us who did: his family, Yukimura and myself. "I wish I could explain things to you in more detail, but Genichirou is my friend and there are things he doesn't want other people to know about himself. If you knew his reason, you wouldn't be so confused right now" I patted her head and with that she no longer sought for an answer

"Sempai, Tsubaki already made a promise to go on a date with me" I heard our cheeky junior declare, both mine and Akina's eyes were fixated on Genichirou. He sat there silently, but I knew him better than that, I bet he was restraining himself from standing up and hitting that junior of ours.

"Renji" Akina yet again called for my attention, her eyes staring straight into mine. I knew what she was about to say, that was why I chose to answer her immediately. "Yes, Akaya has feelings for Tsubaki"

She was shock from the news I had just revealed. Her mind tried to understand the complicated situation that was in front of her, "I know how hard it is" I admitted as I let out a sigh. "In all technicalities our tennis team is like our second family. Hence, making it difficult to choose which side to root for: the one that wants her or the one that's pushing her away"

"I know what you mean" Akina leaned on my shoulders as she watched Hanabusa-chan and Akaya leave the dining area, "At the moment, it's hard to say that both want the same _thing_ per say, but they can't. It actually makes you wanna wish that Tsubaki had a twin or something" She giggled to lighten the mood

"It actually does"

 **Sanada POV**

I watched as _that girl_ and Akaya walked out of the dining hall. "Akaya has been doing well in his studies lately" Yukimura smiled at the improvement in that brat's grades. "If this continues, we won't have any need on tutoring him"

That's right; lately that brat hasn't pestered us in regards to teaching him. Before he was absolutely a nightmare to teach, I couldn't help but let out a sigh at the mere memory of those so called group study. The first time we all lent him our help it ended up in a disaster. Yukimura and Niou were in charge of teaching him Mathematics, Renji and I was in charge of Japanese and World History, Jackal was in charge of English while Yanagi was in charge of Science. What was Marui in charge of? He provided the venue and snacks since the subjects he was best at were subjects that damn brat were also good at, ultimately rendering him of no help.

The first time we all offered to help, we were all unaware of how stupid that damn brat was. Although he was a fast learner, he was also quite the stupid one since he didn't even know his basics. How he managed to pass and upgrade a year is totally a mystery to us, so naturally we all began teaching him the basics of the subjects that were assigned to us, as for Renji and I, we were totally at lost on where to begin. Japanese and World History didn't exactly have those so called basics.

Eventually Renji and I decided to concentrate on one subject each; Japanese History being the subject I teach and World History being his. Our method of teaching - drilling all the important points and possible answers to the questions that will appear on the test in his head. Having that brat memorize it was one thing, retaining the idea was another, he could only retain the answers he has memorized for one day and would completely forget about it the next day. In fact, I'm still trying to move-on from his answer to one of Renji's question "She was the daughter of the Russian Tsar Nicholas II, who was believed to have survived her family's assassination" and I don't even understand what possessed him to answer - "Hitler"

I honestly wanted to hit the brat if it weren't for Yukimura who stepped in front of me. The rest of the members (not including Renji and Yagyuu) were all on the floor laughing at his ingenious answer. He claimed to not have heard the daughter part of the question, but that was really besides the point - we were teaching him about the Russian history not German history.

"Isn't that great?" I mindlessly commented, earning Yukimura's attention "We don't have to worry about getting infected with his stupidity" It was only a matter of seconds and all the guys were laughing, knowing exactly what I meant, the girls all had confused looks plastered all over their faces

"But I'll miss those times" Marui admitted in between his laughter "How on earth does someone confuse Anastasia with Adolf Hitler?"

The girl were now bewildered by the laughter the guys were making, it became even louder all thanks to Marui. Well, I have to admit. He was right, although those memories were a pain to remember, it also brought about a good laugh or two.

"Okay, let's stop" Yukimura clapped his hand several times, indicating he really meant it. It was about time for us to return to our respective classes after all. Yagyuu, Masachika and I walked beside each other, Masachika couldn't help but ask what their laughter was all about and Yagyuu has taken it upon himself to explain everything to her. "Pfft" and just like that she was holding her stomach from the pain of her continuous laughter.

Classes went by like a breeze and nothing was out of the ordinary, Masachika sat beside Yagyuu and whenever she would fall asleep during our classes Yagyuu tries his absolute best in waking her up. "We will stick to this lesson for about a week, this is to help you guys become more familiar with this country's history" The country's history wasn't really hard to remember, it was probably the numerous dates and names that needed to be memorized; was what made it difficult.

I don't really understand what it was with the words: "one week", that bothered me so much. Just like earlier when Renji mentioned the same thing, for some odd reason I just couldn't help but be captured by those words. Is there something coming up one week from now?

I sighed, wishing the class to end quickly. Just a couple more minutes and the practice matches will begin, what made my blood boil even more was Yukimura's words - _"If the match had continued, it would have been your lost Sanada"_

Against that man, I absolutely cannot lose. We both look at Tezuka Kunimitsu as our rival; to lose agaisnt him - meant that he is the better rival among us both. I would like to have a match agaisnt him, but I'm absolutely sure Yukimura won't permit it. The chances of me not playing is quite high and all I have left as a bet that'll he'll let me play, is the simple fact that Yukimura can't play yet.

If I were in Yukimura's shoes, I would put Yanagi and Jackal on doubles two, Niou and Yagyuu on doubles one, Akaya on singles three, Marui on singles two and myself on singles one. Marui needs to be put in singles two in the hopes he plays agaisnt Akutagawa Jirou, a serve and volley specialist like Marui but possess naturally flexible wrist, with that kind of match-up it should be enough to motivate Marui in improving.

Having said that, if I'm put in the singles one position that would ultimately pair me up with that man, something Yukimura does not want. I'm guessing he'll put me in singles three with the hopes that I'm matched against Kabaji Munehiro, since we don't have a lot of power play members. "Tsk, my mind is too occupied with tennis" I clicked my tongue in frustration. How long is this class going drag on?

I liked History but I can't deny that I liked tennis more. The nearer the time was the longer it felt, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "Calm down" I told myself as I released some of the air through my mouth. "That's all for today, I'll be dismissing you guys early today. So try not to cause a rucus" Our winked as she left after packing her things, not even allowing us to end the class properly, not that I really cared.

"Sanada should be extra careful later" I heard Masachika as she spoke with Yagyuu, I couldn't help but look at their direction "That Atobe guy will be here later right? I don't really like that guy" She frowned, but I was more shocked with the comment that she disliked Atobe Keigo.

"Why is that?" I asked as I approached them. Masachika frowned even more "You'll know when he gets here" was all she said after which she grabbed her stuff and started walking out the room, leaving both Yagyuu and I confused.

"I never knew Masachika can dislike someone like that" Yagyuu broke the silence between us as we made our way to tennis grounds. He was right there, it wasn't in Masachika's nature to dislike someone, well at least without any reason she wouldn't. She didn't even disliked Niou for the countless false hope of Yukimura's return (because he pretended to be him).

"Well, we are assured that there's a reason behind her disliking Atobe" I immediately changed into our jersey when we got to our locker room. I folded my uniform neatly and placed them in my locker; "If there wasn't she wouldn't have asked us to see it for our self later" I continued tying the shoe laces of my rubber shoes. Yagyuu and I were done changing into our jersey; we decided it was best to prepare the court while we had nothing else to do at the moment.

We started setting up the net per court and putting the score board out. When were finally done, the rest of the regulars just started arriving, but there was still no signs of Yukimura. I don't really know how long Masachika has been sitting on the grass and silently observing us, but when she saw us finish up our work she ran towards me.

"Hey, promise me something" She selfishly declared once she was in front of me

"That will depend on what it is" I crossed my hand on the other.

Yagyuu just stared alternately at both Masachika and I, "No matter what, don't leave Tsu-chan side today" I frowned and immediately answered with a stern "No"

"Look, it's important that you don't leave her-"

"Hana" Masachika flinched at the call of her name; she hesitantly looked at the direction where the source came from. I've never seen Yukimura look at Masachika that coldly before, no matter what antics she made, Yukimura would always counter it with his gentleness, "Sei-chan" She whispered his name, she held her hands in front of her as if it was a shield.

In every step Yukimura made, the paler she became. Yagyuu and I could only look as she trembled in fear, "Hana!" We all turned our heads to Minase who called her teammate over, Masachika clearly wanted to run to Minase but she was terrified that it would anger Yukimura, so she stayed in glued on her spot.

"Go" Yukimura order as he closed his eyes and let out a lingering sigh. Masachika reluctantly complied; Yukimura couldn't see it from where he was standing but the moment Masachika reached Minase she pulled her into a hug. Minase probably knew that Yukimura must have done something to scare Masachika, and that was probably why she called her over.

Yagyuu dismissed himself shortly. "I feel like I did something so horrible" Yukimura didn't even tried to look for Masachika, probably from fear of seeing her with an upset look on her face.

"If you regret it, go and apologize" I said nonchalantly

"It's not that easy" Yukimura smiled sadly "I only used that tone once with Hana and that was when I was at my lowest. I lashed out all my frustrations at her that she became unable to speak or be near me without having those terrified look on her eyes" I glanced at Yukimura through the corner of my eyes. It was not because I had no compassion or sympathy, but this is what love does to you…it makes you weak and helpless.

I saw my brother become like this. There was even a point in his life that because he was so in love that despite the cruel things that girl did to him, he actually forgave her and when the girl got tired of him, he begged her to choose him and not let go. If love turns you into a weak and helpless man, I refuse to acknowledge it.

Love is nothing but an illusion, we get so hooked with the thought that love is something that brings happiness but in reality it only brings a lot of pain and suffering to the person. Even if you say you love someone, the gravity of your love may not be the same as that of your partner. And because of that when they get tired of you and decide its best to leave, it leaves you with so much pain and a sense of helplessness, that it's almost unfair how they managed to leave you in such a state. Never really knowing the gravity of what they have done.

""But you are right" Yukimura snapped me out of my reverie "I should apologize, I was the one who lost his cool" He let out a forced chuckle

"What time will Atobe and his team arrive?" I changed our topic as it was beginning to irritate me a bit.

"I think they just arrived" He placed his index finger on his lower lip thoughtfully "I sent Hanabusa-chan and Akaya to escort them to the court"

"I see-"

"Get your hands off her already!" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was cut off by Akaya's irritated shout. Yukimura turned our backs and saw Atobe hands around _that girl's_ shoulder; he pulled _that girl_ closer while his face was plastered with an amused smile. "And why should I listen to a brat like you?" As expected of Atobe, he always spoke in such manner that made people want to punch him in the face. Actually, I never liked the way he spoke but I found it twice as irritating as normal.

"Sanada, please handle the situation" Yukimura crossed his hand over the other as he watched the situation unfolded before his eyes. I knew what he meant, if no one stepped in to stop the commotion, Akaya would surely end up in a brawl with Atobe…actually, maybe he'll end up with a brawl with Kabaji Munehiro first, before he gets into a brawl with Atobe.

"I won't-"

"Enough!" I ordered as I made my way to where they stood, I noticed _that girl_ flinch while Akaya looked at me through the corner of his eyes. His anger was clearly seen through his eyes, "Ahn, Sanada. Thank you for having us today" He faced my direction and I can't help but notice how he once again pulled _that girl_ closer to him.

"The pleasure is ours, now let go of Hanabusa and please don't make me repeat myself"

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think of the short Yanagi POV? Was it a nice twist? What did you guys think of the short Akaya x OC scene, and the small outburst he had with Atobe touching the OC? Tell me what you think and if you were satisfied with how the story is going by leaving a review**

 **I would like to clarify that this isn't the surprise I was talking about, I didn't want to hurry the surprise but I want to lead you guys there. Thanks for reading. Till the next update (^w^)**


	6. Do I look like a pretty girl now?

**A/N: Yey! Another early chapter (^_^) but actually there's a reason behind my early chapter. Midterms are fast approaching and I might abstain myself from using the laptop so that I wouldn't be distracted with my studies. Having said that I really tried my best to come up with something new for this chapter which I hoped that you guys will like and if I'm lucky you guys will love this concept (^ w ^)**

 **I would like to give a warm thank you to:  
K.C.96  
slyelectricblue  
For putting my story on their alert and fav list**

 **A big thanks to Riri for leaving a review on my last chapter, it gave me a lot of inspiration!  
I hope that I can meet with everyone's individual expectation xoxox**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own POT but I do own the OC characters and the plot.**

* * *

 **Hanabusa POV**

Today has got to be the worst day ever! First, I left home earlier in the hopes that I wouldn't be late for school but I ended up getting lost. I didn't want to call Akaya immediately for help, so I stubbornly tried to find my way to school and the end result was me getting lost even more. When I finally called Akaya for help and when he finally found me, he started laughing; when he was finally done - he told me that I was just behind the school and I couldn't walk out because I didn't want to risk getting lost than I originally thought I was. Second, not only did Akaya share it to our classmates but also to our sempaitaichi. I know he was just trying to prove Niou-sempai wrong but he could have used something else to prove his point, Akaya-baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Lastly, he went ahead and announced something that would cause major misunderstanding "I already said, I was sorry" Akaya blocked my way.

Ever since we left the dining hall together (well, he forcibly made me leave with him), he just trailed behind me. I didn't mutter a single word whenever he tried to make a conversation; I just flashed him an angry look to help him understand I'm mad. "Hmph!" I sharply looked away, I know he doesn't intentionally hurt my feelings and that's usually the misconception with Akaya. People who don't know him enough thinks that he intentionally wanted to hurt their feelings, but that really isn't the case, Akaya's honest - honest to a fault.

"Fine, I get it. I made you mad" Akaya muttered with a sigh, placing both his hands inside his pants' pocket "So, I'm going to bribe you for your forgiveness. I'll treat you to anything you want"

Did I hear correctly? The Kirihara Akaya said that he'll treat me to anything? The same Kirihara Akaya that would always refuse me whenever I would ask - "Akaya buy me this" or "Akaya treat me to ramen". Well, the truth is I can't finish a bowl of ramen by myself; it was just my method of trying to get him to say yes. It was actually too good to be true, so I couldn't help but eye him suspiciously "Who are you and what did you do to the real Akaya?" I pointed an accusing finger at him and I swear I saw his right eye twitch.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" He flashed me a smile that was trying to hide his annoyance "I'll say it again, I'll treat you to anything in exchange for your forgiveness"

"That is so not the way you said it at first" I mindlessly voice out my thoughts. He responded by giving me a glare and I couldn't help but let out a giggle, if this was just like any other day - he would have messed up my hair or tickled me till I was in tears, but right now, he was stopping all those urges simply because he didn't want to make me angrier. "Really? Anything I want?" I grinned at him and that made him regret his choice of words.

"On second thought-"

"Buy me crepes!" I demanded before he could take back his words. His initial reaction - he flashed me a bewildered look, almost questioning my choice, but he then released a relieved sigh. "I'm not done yet" I stuck my tongue out then placed an index finger on my lower lip as I thought of what else to ask.

"Ack! There's more?" Akaya whined but I paid no mind to him. He said _anything_ and he never limited it to only one thing, besides I think he's only worried on how much of his money I was going to abuse.

From the corner of my eye, I saw one of our female classmates walk pass us and I finally know what I wanted. I flashed him a cat-like smile and he immediately turn pale "You have to tell me who your crush is!" I exclaimed, quite happy that I remembered how much Akaya refuses to tell me who is the person he likes.

"And if I don't?"

"You have to buy me hair accessories!" I chimed as I pointed to the bunny hairpin I was currently wearing. He closed his eyes in contemplation, he is bound to say 'yes' because there's no way he'll spend his savings (meant for games) - for something like hairpins.

"I just have to tell you who I like right?" He clarified my question as if it wasn't as clear as day, so I nodded in approval "Okay, I'm game" He replied calmly.

"Stop the suspense and tell me" I whined as I puffed my cheeks.

"Baka" Akaya flicked my forehead and all I could do was wince in pain. He then gently rubbed the part that he flicked "You demanded for an answer but you never said I had to answer it now"

Ack! He got me there, I pouted in disappointment. Why won't he tell me, aren't I his closest friend? Does Akaya not trust me? Maybe that's the reason he's so secretive about the person he likes. "Hey, don't look like it's the end of the world" He gently scolded me, playfully threatening to flick my forehead again "It's not because I don't trust you, I want to confirm something first before I tell you who it is" He reached out to ruffle my hair, at the same time taking my bunny hairpin from where it originally was.

"Hey, give that back" I frowned as I tried to grabbed it from him, but he playfully waived it above my head, rendering it impossible for me to reach.

"I'll happily hand it to you" He paused as he flashed me a playful smile "If you say - you aren't mad at me anymore"

"Geez" I stomped my foot right foot on the ground and puffed my cheeks at him. He looked confused at the moment and was probably thinking that I was still mad at him or something. "I couldn't stay mad at you even if I wanted to, baka" I hugged his arm then started giggling when he released a sigh of relief, as revenge he ruffled my hair even more till it was all over the place.

"This look suits you better" Akaya chuckled.

"Do I look like a pretty girl now?" I said that having SpongeBob in mind but my face looked like Yuno in Mirrai Nikki.

"Let go of me" He playfully tried to get me off his hand, but I just gripped at his hand even harder "I don't want a clingy woman, especially if she's Mirrai Nikki Yuno-crazy" We both burst out laughing; we both look like idiots right now.

We made our way to our classroom, because I had to check how he was doing in English. We had an upcoming quiz soon and I thought it would be best if we reviewed every free time we get, hence the whole 'date' concept he made up. In fact, Akaya has been doing so well in his studies. He always says that it's all because I'm an awesome teacher, but he is actually pretty smart...he just lacks motivation.

I basically teach him multiple subjects (not including Japanese and Physical Education since those are his best subjects) but most of my efforts goes to English, Akaya's worst subject. My teaching methods involves observing him and seeing in what method does he learn better with, it turns out he works better when he's being rewarded. So whenever he starts getting bored, I bribe him with stuff like home-made sweets.

"Was the bentou yummy?" I couldn't help myself in asking that question.

"Yeah, they were all yummy!" His face light up "Why are you even asking? You have excellent grades in home economics, not to mention that club has been trying to steal you from the tennis club since first year!"

I giggled at his exaggerated words, I know I'm an okay cook but I feel like my cooking isn't meeting Sanada-sempai's taste. He eats the food that I prepare but that's basically it, I'm not really sure if I'm doing an okay job in meeting his standards on food. In fact, I haven't once heard him say that the food I made for him is yummy nor did I hear him say that it's not.

Akaya doesn't even know that I've been rejected by Sanada-sempai, it's not like I'm hiding it from him...more like I dunno how to tell him without making it seem so awkward. "Did what I said earlier bother you that much?" Akaya flashed me a concerned smile. I stared at him all confused, was I ignoring him all this time?

"You know the one - about you promising me a date"

Ah...that. I sometimes find myself quite stupid sometimes; I thought he was referring to the praise he gave me on my cooking skills. "Yeah, but just a little"

"Why? Because Sanada-fukubuchou will be bothered" He scowled and I nodded. He let out a frustrated sigh "Geez, when will you switch to the offensive?"

I know where this sentence is going; he has told me this for the nth time now. "I already confessed you know" I let out a weak laugh then played with the fringe of my bangs "Sempai flatly rejected me though"

He stared at me, probably measuring how he should respond. I hope he responds soon, I don't wanna look like a fool, saying something like that as if seeking sympathy from her friend. He seems like he's at lost for words, one moment opening his mouth then closing it the next "Pfft" He looks like a complete idiot "Relax, I'm not seeking comfort or anything. I knew I was going to be rejected"

Akaya looked at me with observant eyes, as if weighing my words "But you haven't given up right? I mean, you don't really give up easily"

This is what I loved about Akaya, he knew me we'll enough that I didn't need to explain to him what I intended to do afterwards, he just immediately gets. I flashed him a smile and he smiled back, "That's good, then keep bothering him"

"What?"

"Keep bothering, make things difficult for Sanada-fukubuchou" He stopped at his tracks and faced me with a serious look "I know, I'm basically telling you to be selfish but you have to keep invading his mind. I don't even mind if you chose to use me in doing so"

Why did Akaya say that? I understand his point but there is absolutely no way I was going to use him like that! In fact, he didn't need to say the last part at all.

 **Kirihara POV**

Me and my stupid mouth! Why the hell did I decide to say the last part!? I can't make things complicated for her, I already made a promise with myself to cheer her on and here I go screwing it all up by saying something completely unnecessary. I'm such an idiot! I mean, yeah, I was happy hearing her say that sempai rejected her...I feel like I'm an awful friend, right now.

It's pretty obvious that she's upset with what I've said; I have to remedy this quick! To say it was a joke will sound too half-hearted and if I just run my mouth then I'm only going to worsen the situation. Just when I managed to make her smile again, I ended up screwing it up just like that.

"I'm sorry" That's right, I should apologize first. I then scratched the back of my head and I definitely refuse to look at her "I wasn't thinking when I said the last part"

"Eh?" When I took a peek at her direction Tsubaki honestly looked relieved.

"I really wanted to help you and I absent mindedly said it that way" I sound like I'm making up excuses, but I wasn't lying. I seriously want to help her, seeing a smile on her face was enough to make me happy.

I don't really understand why people see being a best friend can be the worst possible position to be in, I actually think that it's the best position to be in. You get to be near the person you like and at the same time, you get to know things that the person she likes doesn't know about but I'm not telling people to just be contented with that and give up.

Being in a position where you have to hide your real feelings is hard, I for one know that. There were times that I just wished that Tsubaki would for once just look at my direction, but of course, that was basically asking the impossible to happen but a guy can dream right? It's hard watching the girl you like yearn for someone else and it's even harder to help them be noticed by the person they liked.

Selfish thoughts like: I hope it doesn't work out or I just want you to look at me, I've thought about them but I always try to keep them inside an imaginary box. Whenever they would start surfacing, I would once again close my eyes and just shove these stupid thoughts inside that box and the cycle continues. I'm not really sure how to put into words that painful feeling you get whenever you give the person you like advices, but I know I get that a lot and I always try my best to mask all that with a smile. I don't want Tsubaki to suspect anything, Tsubaki is too nice and she definitely deserves someone better than me.

All my classmates are all telling me to hurry up and just get rejected, but it isn't that simple. Tsubaki will be placed in an uncomfortable situation where she has to hurt an important friend, I never want to see her cry or look troubled because of my feelings for her. If she found out about my feelings for her, she'd surely feel guilty for all the times she's been so dense to even notice.

"Geez!" She stomped her right foot on the ground again and a playful frown was plastered all over her face "Don't go saying things like that, Akaya has always been helpful. Believe me, you've done so much and I don't like hearing words like that come from you"

"As you wish, _my princess_ " I bowed butler style "So, can this selfish slave of yours request that we take a break on the English lessons?"

"Pfft" Her lips curved upwards, revealing her angelic smile "Okay, you win. I'll let you take a break _butler-san_ " She laughed

 _That's right…I'm contented as long as I get to protect her smile and that bubbly laugh of hers._

We arrived at the classroom and we went to our seats, Tsubaki sat right in front of me and we both sat near the window. The view may not be that great to normal students but for Tsubaki and me it was definitely a great view, we had a perfect view of the whole tennis court! Speaking of tennis, I hope Yukimura-buchou lets me play later.

I hate to admit it but tennis has always helped me vent out all my pent up frustrations, it also serves as a distraction. I never meant to use tennis in this manner neither did I intend to use it for hurting people, but no one outside Rikkai Dai really understood that and I hated it whenever they judge those who defended me.

I requested Yukimura-buchou to release an order, which is no one is to retaliate when they hear someone speak badly of me. It caused nothing but problems and sometimes fights would erupt because of that, and I vaguely remembered Tsubaki being caught up in one of them.

" _That guy is a demon" I heard someone whisper, actually I think they really wanted me to know. What was the point of whispering it to someone, when it was as clear as day "He looked really happy as he was destroying his opponent, how can a person like that be human?"_

 _That's right, how am I human? I turned the one sport that I loved into something disgraceful, I turned it into a tool that caused harm to other people but it wasn't like I wanted it to happen. Everything I saw turned black when he made fun of Rikkai Dai and before I knew it he was on the ground clenching his knee in pain._

' _Bloodshot Mode' that what they called it, I don't really know much about this cursed skill. They told me I first used this when I was in a match against Sanada-fukubuchou, but I really can't recall making or developing such a skill._

 _Hanabusa, a girl the same age as me and a classmate of mine, told me the reason this skill was called that – "It's because the white part of your eyes turn red when you're in this state" I honestly didn't understand her. She further explained that all my stats would increase: speed, flexibility and even my physical conditions becomes amplified when the mode activates, but along with this amplified stats is the violent tendencies._

" _That's right he's a demon" Another one whispered, again enough for me to hear what they have to say "He uses that skill just so that he can win, how desperate can he get?"_

 _ **You're wrong; I don't even know how to activate that stupid mode! It just does, it surfaces before I could even stop it.**_

" _IF YOU GUYS HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY THEN GO AWAY!" Hanabusa's stood in front of the guys who talked badly of me. She stood there with so much courage, her eyes raging with anger and her lips which were always smiling was now tightly shut into frown._

" _What's your problem" They shot back at her._

" _Stop, Hanabusa, just let it go. Don't bother yourself with me! It's all fine now, all they said were true-" I grabbed her wrist to pull her back but she shook my hand away, she then flashed an angry look at me before turning back to those who spoke badly of me "YOU GUYS KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM AND YET YOU RUN YOUR MOUTHS LIKE YOU DO. HE KNEW NOTHING OF WHAT HE DID BUT YOU GUYS ON THE OTHER HAND DO, TALKING BEHIND A PERSON BACK OR PURPOSELY LETTING THEM HEAR THOSE UGLY WORDS IS ABSOLUTELY THE WORST! DOING SOMETHING BAD DOESN'T MAKE A PERSON BAD, IF THEY REGRET WHAT THEY DID AND DOING SOMETHING GOOD DOESN'T MAKE YOU GOOD EITHER" The two guys left due to the unwanted attention that Hanabusa attracted. I noticed from the corner of my eyes that our sempaitach were making their way to where we stood._

That idiot couldn't really express herself well that time, but I understood what she meant and so did our sempaitachi. I remembered Sanada-fukubuchou scolding us for causing a ruckus and we were forced to listen to his lecture while kneeling on the ground, the lecture didn't take long since Tsubaki's sempai shot numerous glares at Sanada-fukubuchou but we did continue kneeling in order to repent on what we did.

" _I don't regret what I did" Hanabusa voiced her thoughts out loud, earning her all our seniors' attention. She clenched her fist even more as if bracing herself "I did nothing wrong"_

 _I stared at her in fear; Sanada-fukubuchou wasn't going to let this one slide and would lash out at her even when her captain is around. I looked away because I didn't want to witness her be scolded for something I caused, I was waiting for it – Sanada-fukubuchou's harsh words but it never came._

 _Instead, all I heard were rigid sobs and when I looked for the source – it was Hanabusa as she kneeled beside me tears fell from her eyes to her cheeks. Why is she crying?_

 _She gingerly moved her hands from her lap to her eyes, wiping away her endless tears "Akaya never wanted to hurt anyone, he doesn't even realize that he does, he really does regret hurting them…" She paused, her voice cracked due to her uncontrollable sobs "No one understands Akaya's pain and suffering, and everyone just chooses to pretend that they don't see it all or say mean things about him behind his back but no one is hurting more than Akaya himself"_

" _Hanabusa, it's no big deal" I tried comforting her but her words really hit deep, it actually made me want to cry._

 _She shook her head violently in disagreement "But it is" She removed her hands from her eyes and faced me, her eyes never lied and they were right now looking into mine with so much disappointment "Because of what people say about you and because they purposely let you know, Akaya now honestly believes them right? You are starting to believe that you are cruel and that you are demon for what you've done, but Akaya is really kind, you aren't cruel at all. Please don't say that their words are true because the Akaya I know would never hurt anyone"_

After that Tsubaki bawled her eyes out and by the time our bus arrived she had already exhausted herself to sleep. That was the same day I made that selfish request to Yukimura-buchou and it was also the same day that I promised to never be the cause for Tsubaki's tears.

Although I'm thankful for the guys who did speak behind my back because if they didn't Tsubaki and I wouldn't be this close, and I probably wouldn't have realized how important Tsubaki is to me – plus I wouldn't have realized that I liked her.

I first met Tsubaki when she was placed under my care by Minase-buchou, I already knew her since she was in the same class as I was. I didn't really like her at first because I thought she was a total nerd slash busy body, she excelled in academics, she was our sport representative at that time and she was a candidate to become a regular tennis player. I thought she was perfect – too perfect and I actually believed she had no flaws, turns out she biggest flaw is that she has zero percent sense of direction.

I only started calling her by her first name after the incident and ever since then, Tsubaki just doesn't realize how many times she saved me from my self – by that I mean the darkness that consumes me. I don't really understand how she manages to control that part of me, but she just does. I remembered she scolded me for acting mean to Kamio Akira and Tachibana Ann – "Geez! Please stop pretending to be something you aren't. I understand they see you that way because of what happened between the match you had with Fudomine's captain, but that doesn't mean that you have to feed it to their head that – that's the real you"

She definitely caught me there, it's not that I wanted to treat them that way and it's like Tsubaki said – I'm not showing the real me instead the façade of the me they created. It may sound weird, but as long as Tsubaki is around to understand me then I don't need anyone else.

"I spy _butler-san_ smiling, thinking of something nice?" Tsubaki snapped me out of my thoughts, obviously can't tell her that I was thinking about her and how she managed to save me from the darkness that was consuming me. So, I just chuckled at her, which earned me a discontented look from her "Mou, you're hiding something again" She pouted.

"Spot on! But _my princess_ will just have to accept that it's something I can't share" I chuckled as I reached my hand to ruffle her hair which she just fixed "Didn't I tell you that – that look earlier suited you better"

"Baka" She laughed grabbing my head "Anyways, excited for the practice match with Hyotei later?"

"Pretending to not know the answer, are we?" I grinned and in turn she flashed me a playful grin "Be careful later okay?" She seemed to have gone wary of what I just said, that her hazel eyes stared into mine, trying to understand where that came from.

I remembered something Masachika-sempai said when we came across Hyotei's captain, Atobe Keigo – "Akaya, never leave Tsu-chan's side when you are with her and if you are in a place together with that man. Okay?" I never really understood why Masachika-sempai was extra cautious around Hyotei's captain, but I can't help worry about Tsubaki later. After all, Yukimura-buchou had me and Tsubaki escort them later to the tennis courts.

Tsubaki flashed me a playful grin "But don't I have _my butler_ to protect me if anything bad happens?"

"Eh, did this _my princess_ really just say something selfish" I pinched her cheeks, slightly out of irritation but I knew she was just trying to lighten the mood "Anyways, we still have time. Let me tie your hair" I offered knowing she'll say yes.

 **Hanabusa POV**

I wonder what hairstyle Akaya is going to create on my hair today; I usually pester him to tie my hair because he is the only capable one that can tie it. My hair was styled into a bob cut but the front part of the hair is actually longer unlike the convention bob cut, where the hair is cut in one length – mine she shorter at the back then at the front. I had Nagase-sempai cut my hair for me since her family owns a beauty parlor, it has been a couple of months now and the short side of my hair is actually a little pass my shoulders. The only hair style I can do as of the moment is a ponytail but if I want it any other way I pester Akaya, he's actually good in braiding – so I'm actually excited with how he'll braid it today!

"All done" He patted my head "I tried a new hairstyle I saw online, it called tieback laced fishtail"

"Thanks!"

We weren't able to talk any further because our next teacher entered the room. Akaya doesn't want to admit it but I knew he was really looking forward to today's practice match with Hyotei and if I remember right, didn't their captain pass by here before? I remembered seeing him jog out of the tennis courts and after that I heard rumors that Sanada-fukubuchou had a match against him, however Yukimura-buchou had it stopped. The reason is still unknown until now; I guess the only people who would know would be Sanada-fukubuchou and Yukimura-buchou.

We might just be facilitating and providing aide later, but I can't help but become excited. I wish classes would end sooner, I bet Akaya thinks that same way I do, no one thinks about tennis 24/7 except Akaya. I took a peek to see if he was copying notes but he was already asleep – come on Tsubaki, you know him better than anyone, the moment he thinks that he wants to fall asleep then he will (without thinking twice).

It was rare to see him actually listen and participate during class discussions and those rare instances only happen during – Science class and Physical Education. In other subjects, he's usually asleep and in the rare cases that he does choose not to fall asleep – he would be either doodling on his notebook or daydreaming while totally fixated at the view outside the window.

I continued to scribble down the things our teacher wrote down on the board at the same time the things he said. It was in my nature to write everything done, Yanagi-sempai praised how detailed my notes were including those reviewer I would make for Akaya.

The class ended and all throughout the entire afternoon class, I don't even know how but Akaya managed to stay asleep the entire time, our teachers didn't seem to mind – probably because he has been doing well with his test.

"Akaya, wake up" I shook his shoulder but that didn't really wake him up. This guy is a really heavy sleeper; he is quick to fall asleep but definitely hard to wake up "Mou Akaya! I'm going to leave you behind if you don't wake up" I pinched his cheeks and he grabbed my hand as he sheepishly opened his eyes.

"Geez _princess_ , you could have woken me up in a less violent way" I childishly stuck my tongue out, he only laughed at my childish response "Alrighty, let's get going" He stretched his arms upward, removing those small hint of sleepiness away.

"Maybe we should head to the school gates first" I suggested.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea" Akaya rubbed his eyes; he then offered his hand to me "Want me to carry your tennis bag?"

"Nope, I'm good"

On our way to the school gate, we talked about the game I'm currently spending the entire night playing – Harvest Moon: Tales of Two Towns. Akaya didn't really like the game at first, saying that it's just a farming game and there's nothing challenging about it. So I made a bet with him, we play the game without using any cheats or walkthroughs – in addition: you can't marry the normal characters, the one our character must marry has to be a secret character.

He started a little later than I did, so I already had an idea who the secret characters were but before I tell him who – he has to apologize for calling it just a farming game. Which I'm certain Akaya won't do, he refuses to admit that the games I like are fun. So, mostly likely he is going to stubbornly present the blue feather to all the female characters in the game "What's so funny?" Akaya eyed me suspiciously when I suddenly let out a giggle.

"Nandemonai"

It seemed like me and Akaya arrived on the right time because the Hyotei tennis team was getting off their school's bus. Akaya walked pass me and greeted them "Welcome to Rikkai Dai, Tsubaki and I were instructed by Yukimura-buchou to escort you guys to the tennis courts"

"It's a pleasure meeting you all, I'm Hanabusa Tsubaki" I formally introduced myself as I respectfully bowed my head. Each one of them flashed me friendly smiles and greetings, I heard from Minase-buchou that Hyotei will be bringing along one of their female managers with them today. My eyes searched for their managers and I was suddenly captivated on how cute she was, she had long wavy hair that was tied in a low ponytail – she seemed flustered for a bit then bowed her head in acknowledgment "Shall we head to the tennis courts now?"

Akaya and I started making our way to the tennis courts with the Hyotei tennis team trailing behind us. I glanced at Akaya's direction and he looked cautious for some unknown reason "A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be walking beside a guy like him" Atobe Keigo grabbed me by the waist as he shoved Akaya aside; he is unusually and uncomfortably close.

Oh no, Akaya looks really pissed! "Atobe-sempai, I'll take what you said as a complement" I flashed him a smile then I placed my right hand to his chest and gently pushed him away, I then made my way to Akaya to calm him down – that was close, I almost thought that 'Bloodshot Mode' was going to take over. I mouthed the word 'relax' to Akaya and he let out a small grunt "Also Atobe-sempai, who I choose to walk beside me, is my choice and not yours to make" I tugged Akaya's sleeve to catch his attention, and then signaled that we should continue making our way to the tennis courts.

I'd like to say that the way to the tennis courts was peaceful, but Atobe-sempai made it really difficult. Despite what I told him, he instead that he should be walking beside me, he also made things uncomfortable for me because he placed his arm around me and what made things awkward was the fact he tried to close the distance between the two of us by pulling me closer to him.

'Let it slide' were the words I mouthed to Akaya and every time I do he releases a discontented grunt, but nonetheless complies. I know how protective Akaya can be and I also know it's taking a lot of patience on his part to restrain himself from shoving Atobe-sempai away from me. I placed under his care ever since we were first year and he always defended me, it must be frustrating for him to just watch me be in an uncomfortable situation.

We're almost there; I just have to bear with this a little longer. They are guest after all; as soon as we reach our destination then I will be free from his uncomfortable situation. Just imagine how relieved I am that we are now at the tennis courts "We're here now" I smiled as I tried to push Atobe-sempai hand off my shoulder, but when I did he placed his hand and pulled me even closer to him "Atobe-sempai, please let go"

"But you managed to bear with it this whole time" I saw his lips form a smirk "There's no need to hurry-"

"Get your hands off her already!" Akaya interrupted Atobe-sempai, he glared at him – this is bad, if he provokes Akaya any further 'Bloodshot Mode' might take over him.

"And why should I listen to a brat like you?" Atobe-sempai raised one of his eyebrows.

"I won't-"

"Enough!"

Sanada-fukubuchou's voice roared from behind Akaya, Akaya didn't move from where he stood – not because of fear, more like anger has glued him to his spot. I watched as Sanada-fukubuchou made his way where we currently stood, I tried getting away from Atobe-sempai but he held me in placed.

"Ahn, Sanada. Thank you for having us today" Atobe-sempai flashed Sanada-fukubuchou a smile as he pulled me yet again closer to him.

I hate this, I hate this, I really hate this! Not in front of Sanada-fukubuchou. Akaya has already left a misunderstanding and now this, why is Kami-sama so cruel to me this day? Did I do something that I needed to be punished like this "The pleasure is ours, now let go of Hanabusa and please don't make me repeat myself"

"Eh?" Sempai's voice…it had the hint of irritation, but why?

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it, a chapter with the OC and Akaya's POV in it (^_^)**

 **I wanted to give you guys a little peek in how the OC's mind works and this was the way I thought how, Akaya's POV was originally not part of the whole set-up, but I eventually realized that adding his POV would have more impact and help add the fluff factor to the story.**

 **So what did you guys think of the whole chapter? Was it a thumbs up or a thumbs down? What is your opinion with the Akaya x OC chapter? What is your opinion with Atobe being all touchy with our OC?**

 **Tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thank you for readind, till the next update xoxox**


	7. I wanna make a bet

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait, I had midterms last week and had no time to post this chapter and to make matter worst - I also had difficulty ending this chapter (yes, I said that right), please don't misunderstand because all my chapters are plotted down; it just so happens, that I added something new in this chapter so it became difficult for me to end it the way it should - originally ended.**

 **Also, I'd like to apologize for any wrong grammar and miss spelled words. I'm typing my story through my tablet and am posting it on fanfiction the same way, so I hope that there will be no flames in regarding these. I would like to thank these awesome people for alerting and leaving heartfelt reviews:**

 **Angel Michael  
midnightstealth  
Yanagi Rin and guest-chan/kun (because you guys posted anonymously - but I'll still mention you guys to show that I appreciate everyone here equally, whether I know who you or not)**

 **Regarding the review on Atobe's relationship with the OC character, that will have to wait -winks-**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own POT but I do own the OC characters and the plot.**

* * *

 **Sanada POV**

Atobe and I have been staring at each other for quite some time now, his lips formed a mischievous grin and his eyes glinted with mischief. Nothing good comes from him whenever he wore that kind of look - I wanted to wipe that look off his face and I didn't even understand why.

I don't really understand why he is extra irritating today; usually I didn't give much thought or interest whenever he would act in such a manner. It was irritating to watch him act all - self-centered and egoistic, but none of that ever rubbed me the wrong way.

Seeing _that girl_ next to him is not really helping me either. How can a girl shamelessly allow herself to be hugged by a man she has no relation to? She does not even try pushing Atobe away...well, she did but the force she placed wasn't enough to put a distance between them.

How is _that girl_ even relevant in all this? I have to get my priorities straight! Yukimura could easily handle this situation and I don't understand why it has to be me, everyday hasn't been the same since I started living with _that girl_.

Debating who sleeps in the living room, making decisions based on what she thinks is right (like the curtain divider) and the persistent bentou. I am actually amazed she is still persisting with the bentou I have rejected it for two consecutive days, normally an ordinary girl would have already given up especially since I haven't complemented any of her meals (well, at least not out loud).

What's worst - I can't even consult with Renji or Yukimura about it. I let out a lingering sigh, hoping that it carries my stress with it. This is one situation I did not know how to handle and it kind of pisses me off. It looked like a simple situation from a far, but from where I currently stood it was not.

From the looks of it, Hyotei's manager just wants to bash Atobe's head but Oshitari Yuushi is restraining her from doing so not to mention Shishido Ryou was trying to coax her in calming down. She looks capable and not someone that allows Atobe to do whatever he wanted, but at the same time I also believe she is someone that cannot control her temper hence Oshitari restraining her.

I played all possible scenarios in my head but none of them seemed feasible, especially leaving Atobe at Tsubaki's care. Yes, I actually optioned the possibility of leaving _that girl_ to deal with Atobe, but if I did that - Minase and Masachika will make sure that the price for that will be my head, not to mention that option was definitely asking for Akaya to snap into 'Bloodshot Mode' - something we could not allow to happen.

"Geez, Tsubaki isn't one of your play things! Now hands off" Akaya spat as he pulled _that girl_ away from Atobe's grasps. I didn't expect him to actually pull her away calmly, honestly speaking; I thought he was going to beat the hell out of Atobe - not that he'll get the chance to.

"I would never treat a lady in such a rude manner. He reached a hand out to reclaim the girl again, but _that girl_ hid behind Akaya. I unconsciously placed myself between Akaya and Atobe allowing myself to become the wall between them. I could not understand the rationale behind my actions but I just had that need to stop all this nonsense.

"Akaya, go escort Hanabusa to Minase" I ordered with my back facing him. There wasn't even a single response, but I could hear their footsteps walking away from where I stood. Honestly that boy, if I gave him any other order, he would be complaining, but when it's about _that girl_ he complies right of the bat. "Shall we head to the tennis courts?" I focused my attention to the Hyotei tennis team; I noticed that Atobe's grin hasn't left his face I guess, he hasn't given up yet.

"That is a good idea" Their manager stepped in not giving Atobe the chance to speak, she flashed me a sweet and practiced smile. I noticed that behind Atobe, Oshitari was clutching his stomach in pain while Shishido was on the ground clenching his foot. I can only imagine what happened "I sincerely apologize for the stupidity our captain has shown" She bowed her head politely and I motioned for them to follow me.

"Wait just one second!" Atobe exclaimed in irritation, stopping me on my tracks "Did you just call me-"

"Yes" She sharply turned her head to Atobe s direction, her eyes voided of all emotions. This is actually the first time I have seen someone act indifferently towards Atobe, usually they would be all over him because of his so called charms , but here stood a girl that was totally unaffected by it. "I just implied that you are stupid"

Well, at least there is someone capable of putting his ego to a minimum plus, having the ability to shut him up. At first glance the girl didn't look like someone who could keep Atobe on a leash, but they did say 'Don't judge a book by its cover' . Their manager bowed for the second time and apologized for the commotion that had just happened, and said that I could escort them to the tennis court; I'm amazed on how proper each member were acting.

Hyotei Gakuen is a very prestigious school and only a few can afford to study there. Basically making them used to luxury, normally they would be already complaining about the environment or basically anything that doesn't meet their individual taste, but they aren't doing that at all and it seems like they are holding their tongues.

"Is it strange that they are silent?" Their manager inquired catching my attention and I nodded in response "I see. I actually drilled it in their heads that if they have nothing nice to say they should just keep it to themselves. Not everyone in Hyotei acts the way they do: all rich and snotty, because there are people like me: who are considers themselves lucky just to have the opportunity to study in Hyotei with a scholarship. Once you get that through their thick heads they kinda become a little bearable" She smiled faintly as she shifted her gaze to the ground.

"You are actually a nice addition to their team" I absent-mindedly complimented her I m aware that your team has numerous managers, but you seem to be one that is well grounded I pushed the wired gate open.

Everyone inside the court stopped what they were doing and openly stared at the people that accompanied me inside the courts. The regulars made their way to our directions "Welcome to Rikkai Dai Yukimura" smiled as he welcomed the foreign team; the rest of team bowed their heads as a greeting.

The environment around us was at a standstill for a while, I flashed them glare and they instantly resumed whatever it was they were working on. Where s Akaya? Marui looked around to search for the only junior on our team, but was not able to see even his shadow within the scouted area.

 **Kirihara POV**

Aka…"

Stupid egoistic, self-centered diva! If it weren't for the fact, that Tsubaki was around I would have bashed his stupid face right there and then. It was fine the first time he pushed me aside, but to refuse to let go of Tsubaki after she clearly tried to swat his hand off her shoulder was going overboard. I never really liked that guy; he is always so full of himself. I hated how he treated everyone like they were just a speck in his universe.

"…kaya

I really wanted to bash his face with my fist until it's beyond recognition but if I did that Tsubaki will get caught in the fight, and she'll also end up scolding me for resorting to violence. What annoyed me more was the fact that Sanada-fukubuchou didn't do anything after telling that Atobe to let go of Tsubaki, he was all talk! They spent the whole freaking time staring at each other, like really! If staring could fix all the problems in the world then the military wouldn't have the need: to freaking exist!

Aka ya"

If I didn't step up and pull Tsubaki away from that stupid diva s clutches, probably until now, they will be stuck in their stupid staring contest. Argh! Honestly, I can't understand Sanada-fukubuchou! He didn't want to do anything with Tsubaki but when that Atobe's arms were around her shoulders - there was clearly an aura of irritation surrounding him, plus he created a wall between me and the stupid diva when I pulled Tsubaki away from that stupid diva s clutches. Then orders me to take Tsubaki to Minase-buchou, can't he make up his mind or something does he like Tsubaki or not!?

"Akaya" I heard a small yelp and when I turned around to look at Tsubaki, tears threatening to fall from her eyes "I won't ask you to let go of my wrist but please don't grip it that tightly...it hurts" Her voiced cracked as she held back her tears.

I felt my heart sink at the way she looked right now, I let go of her wrist and it was evident that I gripped her wrist too tightly there was a clear mark of my hand on her wrist and I m certain that it'll turn into a bruise later. I am also certain that she was only preventing the tears from falling because she didn't want me to feel bad.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki" I really wanted to pat her head but I was afraid that I'll end up doing more harm than good, so I placed my hands inside my pants pocket.

"I'm okay!" She exclaimed looking straight at me "It's not Akaya's fault! You were just too mad to notice!" She tried her hardest to make me feel better, but it wasn't working it only added that small tinge of pain and guilt I felt.

Besides that was the point, I was too mad to notice. I can't always excuse actions like this with reason like I was too mad to notice. Tsubaki is really important to me and if I don't even realize that I hurt the person important to me then it defeats the purpose, it doesn't make me any different than Sanada-fukubuchou.

I shifted my gaze from her face to her wrist, it was starting to turn purple I bet that it hurts a lot; she just refuses to voice it out. I used my left hand to reach out and gently take hold of her bruised wrist "I promise this will be the last, definitely the last time I'll hurt you like this" I vowed as I kissed the bruise I left.

 **Sanada POV**

Minase entered the tennis court with the female regulars behind her, _that girl_ was clinging on Amane probably afraid of Atobe, I couldn t help but notice that her right wrist was covered in bandages. Did something happen when Akaya escorted her to Minase? I kind of doubted that, he seems to be someone that really cares about _that girl's_ well-being, so maybe she had acquired that injury earlier in the day.

Shortly, Akaya entered the court looking less agitated than he did earlier, but the air around him wasn't exactly at ease either. The final line-up had been given to Minase and she is about to announce the matchup Singles 3: Yanagi Renjji versus Oshitari Yuushi. Doubles 2: Marui-Jackal pair versus Wakashi-Gakuto pair. Singles 2: Sanada Genichiro versus Kabaji Munehiro. Doubles 1: Yagyuu-Niou pair versus Shishido-Ootori pair and lastly Singles 1: Kirihara Akaya versus Atobe Keigo

Something about this line-up seemed wrong, but no one dared question Yukimura s decision. The shock of Yukimura not putting himself in the line-up was not that big of a deal, it was probably because he knew that it would disrupt his rehabilitation and could ultimately do no good for him. He knew Rikkai Dai needed him for the nationals and in order for that to happen he has to make sure that he doesn't push himself to his limits.

"We will begin with Singles 3. Player, please proceed to court A" Minase announced "The umpire for this match will be Amane Ringo, assisting her will be Izuki Ai and Koshiro Hinata" Those whose names were mentioned bowed their heads as their names were called.

"Oi, Akaya. You okay kiddo?" Marui ruffled Akaya's hair; he sat on the ground between Marui and Jackal, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He didn t seem to mind Marui (normally he would be complaining) "Want some gum?"

"Aka-chan, it ll be okay" Masachika suddenly cuddled with Akaya, we all didn't want to interfere because we all knew that: one, Masachika had the right to do whatever pleases her and two, most of the time when it involves being all close to guys that doesn't really make Yukimura the happiest guy on earth scratch that, it doesn't make him the happiest guy in the entire universe.

I glanced at Yukimura's back; he sat at the coach's bench while Renji stood in front of him probably giving him one last instruction. As if knowing that someone was watching him, Yukimura glanced over his shoulder to and instantly met my gaze. His eyes shifted to Masachika who was cuddling with Akaya (who didn't seem to care about Masachika's antics at the moment) after which he concentrated his attention back at me with a despondent look written all over his face I don't really understand what that look meant and I wasn't even sure if it had anything to do with me.

Yukimura pointed to his eyes followed by pointing his finger to Masachika, it didn't really need a genius to understand what he wanted to say ' _Watch over Hana'_ , that's basically it in a nutshell. I let out a frustrated sigh, why is it always me?

He was able to see how against I was with the idea and flashed me a wry smile, _great now I m the bad guy_ , I scratched the back of my head in frustration and nodded my head in agreement with what he wanted.

Satisfied with my response, Yukimura concentrated his attention with the tennis game currently in play. Renji was leading 2 games to love, but that didn't seem to bother Hyotei's tensai and Renji knows that he shouldn't under estimate his current opponent. "Aka-chan, please smile. If you keep looking like that it'll start bothering Tsu-chan" Masachika pouted as she crossed her arms over the other, Akaya flinched a little then his eyes glanced at _that girl's_ direction.

 _That girl..._ direction

 **"You see sempai this girl has zero percent sense of direction. She often gets lost on her way home and always gets lost on her way to school. She can't tell which way is her north or south"**

Akaya s words suddenly chimed inside my head, _zero percent sense of direction_ that actually explains why she got lost on the very first day. I don't understand. Why did she not tell me from the very beginning that she couldn't walk home alone!?

Tsk, who am I fooling? From the very beginning it was me who didn't give her the option to not tell me. It wasn't a matter of: she did not tell me, it was more like she couldn't. I already declared that we should go to school separately and even when she asked if we could go home together, I instantly said no without ever asking why we had to go home together. She probably wouldn't have been late for her duty the other day and lost today if we had just walked to school together and, she wouldn't have gotten lost on her way home on the first day if I had agreed to walk home with her when she asked if it was okay.

I selfishly denied _that girl_ of her right to clarify the matter; I gave negative meaning to something that didn't have any hidden agenda everything she did from the very beginning were all of purest intent. **I guess, you just assumed it then.** I never thought that Mom s words would really hit the nail on the head on this one.

There's no point dwelling on something that has already happened, right? I might as well apologize to _that girl_ and fix the problem that could have been avoided from the very beginning. Yagyuu, I'll be leaving for a while. Please watch over Masachika and the rest, make sure no trouble takes place Yagyuu nodded his head in response and I made my way to _that girl_.

She stood near Minase now since Amane is the game's umpire; I noticed that she was scratching the bandages on her right wrist as if they were uncomfortable, while her eyes seemed to be staring at something that definitely wasn't the game in play. "Can I help you Sanada?" Minase flashed me a smile and I shook my head "I'd like to speak with Hanabusa, is that all right?"

 _That girl_ didn't seem to hear me and I glanced over to Minase, worry was clearly written all over her face. She flashed me a wry smile then placed both her hands on _that girl's_ shoulders, snapping that girl out of her trance "Eh?" That was the only response we got from _that girl_ , she glanced at me then at Minase with a confused look "Can I help you with something buchou?"

"Sanada wanted to speak with you" Minase explained catching _that girl_ off guard, she probably didn't expect to hear that since I wouldn't usually speak with her even when it s just the two of us at home. Still a bit confused, she shifted her attention to me her eyes seeking confirmation of Minase's statement, I nodded in confirmation. "What is it about sempai?" There it is again, she was scratching her bandages.

It has something to do with the social experiment, so we cannot disclose it here I started walking out of the tennis courts, I looked over my should to see if she was following me after abruptly bowing to Minase, she chased after me then started keeping up with my pace.

We didn't walk that far from the tennis courts, we stayed near enough to watch the match unfold but far enough to assure us that no one accidentally overhears our conversation. "First, let me apologize" _That girl_ stared at me in confusion but chose to not say a word "You wouldn't have gotten lost on numerous occasions if I just didn't assume that you had hidden intentions. All the things that you do are done out of the purest intentions and I'm the only one giving them hidden meanings, and I sincerely apologize for that" I really wanted to bow my head to properly express that to her but that would only catch unwanted attention.

Her lips formed a smile as she scratched the bandages on her wrist; I'm starting to believe she doesn't even realize that she has been doing this for a while now. "Sanada-fukububou doesn t need to apologize. In the first place I never properly explained myself, so it was only natural for you to think in such a way"

I heard what she said and wanted to retaliate badly, it was clearly my fault and yet she doesn't blame me for it. I let out another lingering sigh, honestly, if I really lose a bit of happiness every time I let out a sigh then I m best assured that I won't be having any happy moments left in my lifetime. "Is the bandages wrapped in an uncomfortable manner?" I was going to ignore that fact that she has been scratching the bandages that were wrapped around her wrist but her action is distracting me, so I couldn't help but ask. "You have been scratching the surface of the bandages for a while now, so I came to the assumption that they were wrapped in an uncomfortable manner" I didn't know why I had the need to explain myself, but I did it anyway.

"A little" She murmured as she hid her wrist at her back, I offered a hand which she only stared at it in confusion.

"Let me fix it for you"

 **Kirihara POV**

"Please watch over Masachika and the rest, make sure no trouble takes place" I snapped out of trance and involuntarily my eyes followed Sanada-fukubuchou's figure as he approached the location where Tsubaki and Minase-buchou stood.

I'm such a fool, Tsubaki has already told me that it's fine and her wrist doesn't hurt, but I knew her better than anyone it does hurt and its not fine, the bandages I wrapped around her wrist aren't probably of any help to her. I don t even remember how tight I did it, I was too afraid to even be the one wrapping the injury I caused but Minase-buchou insisted.

Usually it would be me that's being bandaged up by Tsubaki and not the other way around. Strange, the physical pain I would feel would be nothing compared to this stinging feeling I get from my heart it hurts three times as much than from what I get from physical injury.

I don t even know how to look at Tsubaki after this; I'm too scared that she'll look at me the same way as those people. I'm too scared to lose the only person that actually believes that there s still something positive in me. "Eh, Tsubaki-chan is injured?" I glanced up at Marui-sempai s direction and I shifted my attention at the same direction he is currently looking at "Looks like she injured her wrist, from the looks for it, it's bruised badly, puri" I felt sick when I heard Niou-sempai say that, I bit my lower lip as I glanced at the ground, but I was still able to see Sanada-fukubuchou fixing the bandages around Tsubaki s wrist, _as I thought it wasn't wrapped around her wrist comfortably_.

"Aka-chan" I glanced at Masachika-sempai, who offered me a gentle smile "You shouldn't hurt yourself like that, it'll only make Tsu-chan worry about you more" I vaguely started to taste that irony tang of blood, it seems like I unconsciously bit my lower lip too much that blood started to come out from it.

I fixated my gaze once more to the direction where Tsubaki and Sanada-fukubuchou stood, as I thought those small stabbing sensation I get seems to intensify even more whenever Sanada-fukubuchou is near Tsubaki or if she s talking about him, not only that there s also this uneasy feeling lurking with it. "I have to stop" I told myself this and from the corner of my eye I knew that caught Masachika-sempai's attention but she remained silent.

I should hide these feelings I have for Tsubaki and keep them from surfacing. _Being her best friend that should be enough_ , I clenched my shirt preventing myself from looking away. Tsubaki doesn t need to know about my feelings or the pain that I feel whenever she s with Sanada-fukubuchou it ll only make her feel responsible for the causing me this much pain. I also need to take control of my feelings for Tsubaki, if I allow it to take control then I lose sight of what really matter just like how I managed to hurt her after I was blinded by my anger which was rooted from that stupid diva. Tsubaki is pretty dense, I for one know that but if I keep acting this way it won t be long before she notices my hidden feelings for her or worst she might hear it from someone else.

If it comes to that, I'd prefer it if she heard it from me

 **Sanada POV**

"There, that should do it" She flashed me a smile as thank you and gently massaged her wrist. I couldn't help but notice how small her wrist is; it looked so fragile that I was afraid that it ll break. The injury in itself wasn't that bad, but it would probably be best for her to wait for it to heal before she does any swings. Minase isn't necessarily strict when it comes to her regulars and practices, but _this girl_ diligently practices and usually sticks to the basics - which I find very admirable, I really wish Akaya follows her example.

From the looks of it, someone gripped her wrist too tightly hence the bruise. "Are you being bullied?" She looked shocked from my question, probably wondering how I managed to come up with the idea she is being bullied. I later realized that there is absolutely no way that _this girl_ will be a target for bullies because for one: Akaya will have their heads if they did something that stupid. She shook her head violently "I'm not being bullied, everyone around me has been pretty nice"

If that were the case, how did she acquire that bruise? It isn't possible to acquire a bruise like that without anyone inflicting it. I want to ask who inflicted it because I couldn't feel at ease knowing that someone hurt her like this, and there is also something with her getting hurt and not knowing how she got it that kind the bothers me.

"If you don't mind me asking" I paused to catch her attention "Who did that to you?" She flinched at the question, she looked unsure on how she will answer the question thrown at her.

"I caused that" Akaya admitted as he walked near us "Minase-buchou wanted me to rely a message - "Atobe wants to speak with you" is what she said"

"Very well" I left the two and made my way back to the tennis courts.

I never expected that brat to be the one who inflicted that bruise, he was the last person that went into my mind. There were only two instances where he would unconsciously activate his 'Bloodshot Mode': when his pride is being crushed or whenever someone would hurt and/or play around with _that girl_.

I walked pass Minase who had a wry look on her face and it wasn't because Renji is losing - in fact, he seemed to have the upper hand against Hyotei's tensai. Renji is the brain of our team, there was no way he will lose, especially on our home court.

"What is it?" I saw no need to exchange pleasantries with Atobe at the moment, the scene he caused earlier caused a lot of commotion. Their manager stared carefully at our direction, the aura of suspicion surrounding her.

"I wanna make a bet" Atobe proposed and I simply raised an eyebrow. I simply crossed my arm over the other and kept a steady gaze "I found that junior of yours earlier, rather cute. I propose that if I win, she goes out on a date with me. Of course, if I lose then she doesn't have to go on a date with Ore-sama"

No words can explain, how much I wanted to introduce Atobe's face with my right hand. I have no idea how on earth, he managed to propose such a stupid and selfish thing like that. There was no way I can agree with such an idea, Minase wouldn't allow it and there is no way Rikkai Dai will allow one of its members to be treated in such a manner.

"I refuse" I prepared myself to walk away when he stopped me to my tracks "Why? Don't you have any confidence in that junior of yours?"

That isn't really the case that I have no confidence in Akaya, what I didn't have confidence in was the fact if Atobe could come out alive. If Akaya finds out about the whole bet he suggested, the moment he steps inside of the court - it was without doubt that 'Bloodshot Mode' would activate.

Even if _that girl_ will stays nearby, that wouldn't make much difference with how Akaya will act. I actually believe that her presences will only add fuel to the fire. Akaya probably wouldn't admit it but with his current abilities, he can't beat Atobe and that is exactly the reason why Atobe made such a proposal. No matter how much Akaya will refuse the idea but the only way he'll win is if - he accepts the idea of activating 'Bloodshot Mode' wholeheartedly.

With _that girl_ nearby, it is almost certain that Akaya will snap. He'll probably push back the idea in relying with 'Bloodshot Mode', however the more he'll be pushed back in the game agaisnt Atobe, adding to that is the knowledge of the bet and _that girl's_ presences - it will eventually lead Akaya to the realization that he needs to use that skill he hates so much.

"You know that I only longer carry the position to accept your bet" It would be best if I talk this over with the rest of the team, that way - everyone gets a say and if we all don't meet eye to eye on this one, we can always vote for the final decision. "Give me time to talk it over with Yukimura and my team" I walked away.

Renji's match just ended and it was his win, Yukimura was congratulating him when I caught Renji's attention. "Something wrong Genichirou?" Yukimura glanced over his shoulder and motioned for me to continue "Atobe made a proposal"

"This is news to me" Yukimura frowned slightly.

'What is it about?" Renji peered.

"It's pretty straightforward" I crossed my arm over the other, recalling his stupid and selfish idea "He wants to have a date with Hanabusa if he wins"

"And if he doesn't?"

"Obviously, there will be no date" I answered Renji's inquiry.

"Did you accept?" Yukimura peered at me.

"I told him that I don't have any authority in accepting that offer" That was only a natural response, with Yukimura back - the authority to accept matters like this is his responsibility. However, I saw no point in telling him that I have originally rejected the said bet.

Yukimura stood up and made his way to Minase while Renji and I trailed behind him. "Minase, please postpone the game for a bit. I need to have a word with my team" Minase nodded and made her way to Hyotei's manager to relay the message.

Akaya was already back with the rest of the team, Masachika and _that girl_ were also with them - she was no longer fidgeting with her bandages. "Hana, please leave with Usa-chan"

"Usa-chan?" I peered at Yukimura and he simply flashed me a smile. Masachika stood up and hid behind _that girl,_ they then left us as Yukimura requested. _That girl_ is 'Usa-chan' - I'll never understand Yukimura and his sense of giving people nicknames. "I want everyone to know that Atobe has proposed a bet; if he wins then he gets to go on a date with Usa-chan, of course if he losses than there will be no date in play"

"He has to be freaking kidding us, right!?" Akaya exclaimed, he clutched his fist tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"No, he wasn't kidding at all" I couldn't help but butt in, there is no one here that understands how serious Atobe was but me. At first, I thought he was fooling around but turns out he wasn't - that was the reason why I had refused the bet.

"There must be a way to alter the bet" Yagyuu commented as he straightened his glasses.

"Yagyuu's right" Niou sounded bored but he was definitely on the same page as Yagyuu was "I mean, if we accept the bet then the girl's team wouldn't exactly be the happiest group of girls alive" He sounded sarcastic but he made a point, a point we all knew too well.

"As sad as this sounds, with Atobe's skills there is no way for Akaya to win" Renji pointed the obvious out, it was a fact that everyone knew but no one wanted to voice it out (except Yukimura, Renji and me that is). We were all aware that what Renji said was definitely a bullet to Akaya's pride but him not retaliating meant that he knew the difference in skills when it comes to him and Atobe.

"Frankly speaking, can't we just decline the bet entirely?" Jackal voiced his opinion "He's right, I mean, Tsubaki-chan might be the a part of the girl's team but she's still a Rikkai Dai member - we can't just let Atobe treat her like that" Marui spoke with a serious tone, he patted Akaya's head - who remained silent all this time.

"I have no problems in declining the offer" Yukimura admitted as he crossed his arm over the other "But wouldn't it seem like we're running away?"

Rikkai Dai is a team that honors victory and to decline the bet will definitely make it seem like we are running away. Everyone stayed silent, as if Yukimura's words were weighing a ton. The thought of declining the bet almost became a subject not to talk about.

Honestly speaking, I find it easier to decline the bet but the thought of us running away from the challenge leaves an awful after taste. Then again, I can't help but feel that all this is a trap - just like how I got caught by the obvious intimidation made by that man.

"Can't we just turn it into a team bet?" Akaya murmured but enough for us to hear.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea" Yukimura mused "Everyone in favor of that idea"

No one seemed to be able to come up with a much better idea, that everyone nodded in approval. As long as we have two more wins than the bet is assured to be in our favor, however with the current lineup there was no way Atobe will approve.

"Assuming that we all agree to the suggestion Akaya has made, how assured are we that Atobe will approve?" Renji glanced over his shoulder "The first game is already counted as a win and it's not like our Doubles 2 will lose nor will Genichiro, with this in mind - Atobe is assured to refuse the team bet"

"Why should we care about being fair?" Niou lashed out "From the beginning his offer was already unfair. He knew Akaya wouldn't win against him, that's why he made the offer. No offense brat" He placed an arm over Akaya's shoulder.

"I understand what you are trying to say Niou, and I'll make sure to voice out our concerns" Yukimura assured "Besides if worst comes to worst and we can't come up with a compromise. Minase isn't a biased individual, she'll come up with a fool proof compromise" Yukimura left and made his way to Atobe's direction to rely our response to the bet.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it, I don't really know what you guys think with the ending but this was the only way I could end it (while keeping the next chapter in mind), I'm really sorry if it's sloppy and I promise to make it up to you guys on the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter and don't be afraid to let me know what you think about the story - I'm quite interested in knowing what you guys think about the bet Atobe offered and about that tiny - Sanada x OC scene hehehe**

 **Oh! And let me know what you guys think - about the overall pace of the story :3  
Thanks and lots of love to you guys 3**


	8. It was a complete disaster

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the super late upload. I intended on updating at the end of this week because this week is our school's finals week, but today happened to be a holiday so I immediately made it a point to update my story (_)**

 **Also, there has been major changes done on the plot of the story - that may lead me in changing the summary of the story. I'd also like to apologize for my grammar and for words that are miss spelled, I made the story on my tablet during my breaks and I can't properly edit it just yet. I hope you guys will be patient with me on this.**

 **I'd like to thank:  
Jeanxjeans  
marmejen  
xOphiuchusx  
** **for putting my story on their favorite and alert list!**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own POT but I do own the OC characters and the plot.**

* * *

 **Yukimura POV**

"I understand what you are trying to say Niou and I'll make sure to voice out our concerns" Just as expected - everyone is following the scenario as I had anticipated. I had already anticipated that Akaya would acknowledge the fact that he wouldn't win against Atobe, thus suggesting a team bet. All I need to do is make Atobe change his lineup - that will result to a tie. "Besides, Minase isn't a biased individual; she'll come up with a fool proof compromise"

I actually have no intention to tell Minase about this bet - it'll lead to an unnecessary argument. Since she worries about her junior unconditionally - it's already certain that she'll be strongly against the idea. I already had one stubborn individual agree with my plans and I honestly didn't want to cross swords with another one. I can't help but remember the conversation I had with Atobe last night...

 _"You want me to what?" Atobe's voice sounded a little taken a back_

 _"I want you to provoke Sanada" I calmly repeated my statement. Atobe didn't respond immediately - I'm a little shocked that he is actually taking time in thinking this through. I could vaguely hear him let out a huff "Sounds interesting, but what do I get in return?"_

 _"What do you have in mind?"_

 _"I wouldn't be asking if I knew" He retaliated through the phone, I could only release a sigh as a sign of irritation but I'm the one seeking of the favor not the other way around. So, I have no choice but to maintain being patient and respectful._

 _"That's right, how foolish of me to ask" I let out a chuckle "I don't really have anything I can offer-"_

 _"On second thought, there is something I want" Atobe interrupted me as he mused; there was something in the way he said it that made me uneasy. "I heard that Sanada is Rikkai Dai's representative for Coach Sakaki's social experiment, and from what I have gathered he is paired with the girl who confessed her feeling to him"_

 _As expected from the heir of the Atobe family, there is no news that he wouldn't know about. What I don't understand is where he is trying to lead this conversation; I couldn't understand what perked his interest - Sanada being confessed to or Usa-chan confessing to Sanada. "Now, I wanna ask. How do you want Sanada to be provoked? I highly doubt that's what you want me to do - in fact, I think you want me to make him jealous"_

 _"Well done, Atobe" I couldn't help myself from smiling. He managed to figure out that his true role in all of this was to do exactly that. "That is indeed what I want you to do"_

 _"Why? Last time I checked Sanada didn't like the girl"_

 _"I have a feeling he just needs a little push"_

 _"And you believe - I'm that little push?" Atobe couldn't contain his laughter_

 _Truthfully speaking, anyone could have done what I told Atobe to do but the impact wouldn't be the same. It has to be Atobe, if not - I won't be able to make Sanada realize what he is supposed to realize. Waiting for Akaya to move will also take too long since the boy doesn't seem to want to switch to the offensive._

 _"Then let me have my fun with the girl"_

 _I knew Atobe was going to say this and there is no way I could let him traumatize Usa-chan. I know my being overprotective of her makes no sense, because of the fact that I am using her to make Sanada realize something, but there is no way that she is going to be the expense of it._

 _I calmly assessed the situation and I have to do it fast, if not I might lose Atobe-kun's interest. I could disagree and ultimately this whole conversation would be rendered useless or I could agree but - lay down some conditions for him. Either way, if Atobe dislikes the conditions he'll eventually won't push through with this - at least, I can rest assure that I tried negotiating rather than raising the white flag without trying._

 _"I will give you consent on doing so" I purposely paused in order to draw his attention back to me. I am most certain that his face is plastered with a smirk, "Provided, you limit it to simple flirtation. Anything beyond that is not allowed"_

 _"You're so strange" He sighed and no it was not a slip of the tongue, he meant it. And I took no offense to what he has said, I have already accepted that the way I am acting now is beyond normal - using a girl to accomplish a plan I had set for a friend and try to protect her at the same time makes absolutely no sense, "You're clearly using the girl and yet you make sure to protect her"_

 _"I know I make no sense" I admitted "And I do realize that I am using her, but she is still a member of Rikkai Dai's tennis team and I cannot allow her to be harmed"_

 _"Very well, then I also have something interesting in mind that will involve the girl"_

 _"And what might that be?"_

 _"I'll propose a bet, of course not to you but to Sanada" So far, nothing out of the ordinary. "The bet will be: whoever plays against me must win and if I win I get to date the lovely lady, of course in the event that I lose there will be no date"_

 _Sounds reasonable, but if I'm to guess right - Atobe will be playing singles 1 and since I have no interest in making this bet to be centered on one match, I have to pair him with Akaya that way I can manipulate this bet into a team bet. If I play my cards right now, Atobe will have to agree with the team bet idea. "Since this bet is something you'll propose to Sanada on the day of our practice match, you have to consider that I cannot just agree right away - this will be subjected to the team and depending who you are up against, they might disagree. Are you open to the idea of turning this into a team bet?"_

 _"Sure, so long as you allow the match to reach the finale" Atobe mused "Besides, we can always talk about it tomorrow. We can change the line-up, so that we reach the finale"_

I had to talk to Minase first because I had to know if changes on the line-up can still be made. "Minase, is it alright for us to change our line-up?" I flashed a smile.

"This is just a casual game, but that would depend on your opponent" She glanced over to the side that was occupied by the Hyotei members. Then flashed me a wry smile, "As long as they give you consent to change then you may"

"Thanks, I will personally ask Atobe myself" I bowed and immediately made my way to where the Hyotei members were currently occupying. "Atobe may I have a word?"

In long strides, Atobe managed to quickly make his way to where I stood. "As I expected, my team proposes for a team bet and they refuse to subject it to a negotiation - seeing as you made it look a little unfair since you proposed the bet, knowing Akaya if you opponent"

He smirked "Well, you were also mean. If you had placed Sanada in singles 1 it wouldn't seem that way. I also wouldn't deny that my win will be assured if the brat was my opponent" Atobe shrugged his shoulder as he chuckled, probably at the thought of easily defeating Akaya. "Since, the match earlier has been accounted for its best that I create a winning opportunity for you in doubles 2. I'll change my pairing to Sanada and Jackal"

"If that's the case then I'll place Shishido and Ootori in doubles 2" Atobe placed his index finger under his chin.

"You aren't going to challenge him?" I couldn't help but ask Atobe why he didn't place himself in doubles 2.

"I have to secure our win in doubles 1, because I have a feeling that you want Marui to play against Jirou in singles 2" He smirked knowing exactly who I had in mind for my singles 2, since I won't be changing the pair in my doubles 1 - I'm guessing Atobe will be paired with Kabaji Munehiro. "My spot in singles 1 will be played by Wakashi Hiyoshi, to make things fair for your brat; it will also be interesting which one of our future captains will win"

"Very well, I'll go have our line-up changed" I watched as Atobe made his way to their team manager and then made my way to Minase. I flashed a smile "They agreed with the change of line-up"

"That's good" She handed me our original line-up and I had the order changed accordingly, in this way it all boils down to Akaya's performance. If he really didn't want Usa-chan to go on a date with Atobe he'll try hard not to lose, but I'm also amused at the idea that Wakashi-kun is Atobe's choice to be the next captain of Hyotei. If that wasn't the case, he wouldn't be giving the boy the singles 1 spot. "Here" I handed Minase our line-up with the corresponding changes, her eyes then peered at mine - questioning my decision.

"Excuse me" Hyotei's manager handed Minase a paper, probably with the new lineup. "We would also like to make changes with our lineup" Then politely dismissed herself, Minase sighed at the added work done.

"Announcement!" All players fixated their attention to Minase; members of her team did the same. "There have been changes in the line-up of the games. Doubles 2 will be played between Sanada-Jackal pair versus Shishido-Ootori pair. Singles 2: Marui Bunta versus Akutagawa Jirou. Doubles 1: Yagyuu-Niou pair versus Atobe-Kabaji pair and Singles 1: Kirihara Akaya versus Wakashi Hiyoshi"

"Why didn't you remove me from singles 1 buchou?" Akaya inquired looking completely uncertain, no - he knew. He knew that if the team score ended in a tie his match will decide whether it will be a victory or not.

"Atobe and I actually wanted to see which one of our future captain will win" I flashed him a smile, I wasn't lying - Atobe did want to see it happen.

 **Renji POV**

"We will begin with Doubles 2, Players please proceed to court A" Akina announced "The umpire for this match will be Masachika Hana, assisting her will be Nagase Ritsuka and Tokura Midori" Those whose names were mentioned bowed their heads as their names were called.

Yukimura seems to be scheming something, but I can't seem to figure out what it is. Our doubles 2 will definitely lose simply because Hyotei's pair has experience as a doubles pair, and knows what they are doing while our doubles 2 pair will end up in a disaster. Genichiro will probably end up pressuring Jackal, which will cause Jackal to lose focus. But that aside, the rest of the line-up is okay.

Genichiro and Jackal made their way to the courts while Yukimura sat at the coach's bench. "Renji!" Akina motioned for me to approach her and I did just that, "Can I leave Tsubaki at your care?"

"I don't mind, but can I ask why you are extra protective over her today?"

She pouted then glanced at Atobe who sat at the coach's bench, "Because that guy won't leave Tsubaki alone"

"I understand" I patted her head to calm her down. I often never win an argument when Akina is in this kind of mood - so, it's best to just comply with what she wants. Hanabusa-chan isn't as complicated to take care of as Akaya, often times when I tell her to stay on one location; she'll obediently stay there like a loyal dog waiting for its master.

 _"Hanabusa-chan please stay here" The girl younger than I was obediently nodded her head; she sat at a nearby bench and placed her tennis gear on the ground. "I'll be back as soon as I am done buying supplies"_

I took more than an hour to buy all the supplies and assumed that she had already went home thus I decided not to return to the location I had left her, I didn't have enough data on her to know that she really didn't go home despite how dark it was. At that time, I believed that any girl would have already left the moment you had them wait for more than 30 minutes and that is already an extreme. It was only after I got a phone call from Akina that I found out that she hasn't gone home and immediately ran to the spot I had left her.

To my surprise she was patiently waiting for me there, it was nearing winter and at that time I felt so sorry for her. Akina told me once that their junior didn't do well against the cold, so I felt really guilty when I saw her there shivering as a gust of wind passed by. It was a little funny because the moment she saw me, her eyes lit up and as a sorry for almost leaving her there plus the fact that I made her wait - I offered to buy her a snack, she politely declined with a smile but I forced her to receive the mountain of pockey and chips as an apology.

That very same night, I called Akina and told her about what happened and what almost happened - I got scolded but she eventually forgave me when she realized I have developed a fond liking to her junior (of course, not romantically). She thinks I'm fond of her because I described her as a loyal dog, you know like those ones that you can lock inside a cabinet for the whole day and when you open the door that night - they'll still be happy to see you despite the fact that you locked them there.

"Tsubaki" Akina called for Hanabusa-chan to approach us. "Stay with Renji for the mean time, okay?" Hanabusa-chan nodded her head, without any protest. I motioned for her to accompany me to where the rest of the team is. I couldn't help myself but I had the urge to glance at Yukimura - one last time.

It's a little silly but I somehow hoped that I can figure out what he was trying to do. Yukimura doesn't seem to realize that I know when he is plotting something. Whenever he is smiling and the look on his eyes is dead, that usually means that he is scheming something. However, I can't seem to point out what kind if scheme it is - 'beneficial for the team or an individual. From the corner of my eyes I noticed that Hanabusa-chan was glancing at Akaya's direction. I bet Akaya would rejoice if he found out that he caught Hanabusa-chan's attention.

"Are you and Akaya still fighting?" I couldn't figure out Yukimura so I might as well pry on an issue that I can figure out. Hanabusa-chan simply shook her head to disagree - normally in our team she is particularly close with Akaya but other than him, she is relatively close with Marui, Jackal and Yagyuu. We don't really have a conversation with each other often and even if we do, most of our topics are about the student council. "That's good to hear, but you must be a little disappointed having your conversation with Genichiro interrupted by Akaya" I couldn't help but tease her.

Her cheeks instantly turned red in embarrassment, "Did Minase-buchou tell you about..." I grinned at the innocence this girl was showing, she fidgeted with her index fingers as she tried to compose herself.

"Don't worry, I am the only one that knows aside from Akina" She released a sigh of relief upon hearing me, "...at least, that's what I think" I chuckled as all the color in her face drained, Akina wouldn't forgive me if she finds out that I am teasing their junior.

I think aside from myself, Akina probably told Yukimura about the confession. Besides, only Yukimura and I know that Akina has been secretly 'shipping' as she would like to call it - Genichiro and Hanabusa-chan, which is also the very reason why she was so ecstatic when she heard Hanabusa-chan say that she had feelings for Genichiro.

I wouldn't say that I was too keen into it, I knew about Genichiro's _complications_ and it's not like I am under estimating Hanabusa-chan, but with her personality she might not be able to handle Genichiro and how he currently is. He is very complicated and at the moment I can see how confused he is. Ever since Hanabusa-chan confessed Genichiro no longer sees her as a junior but he clearly sees her as a woman and someone who bears romantic feelings for him. He really tries to distance himself from her and he probably does it in the most hurtful way possible, and it's not like Genichiro likes hurting women despite his irrational hate towards them, he was lovingly raised by his mother and was taught to respect them. Besides, he's only doing all this to protect himself while using the pretext of 'love makes you weak' as an excuse. That being said, if Hanabusa-chan is able to push through with all of these and somehow prove Genichiro that she isn't like any other women out there - they'll have an unbreakable bond. However, if it doesn't work out...Genichiro might just completely break Hanabusa-chan.

On the other hand, if Hanabusa-chan would somehow notice Akaya's feelings than they would definitely be an 'it couple' - they already attract attention now, the more if they start dating. It's also going to be a comfortable relationship, one grounded with a lot of trust. It would be the healthy kind of relationship because when one of them has their heads above the clouds the other will pull them back to the ground.

It's hard to choose who I should be cheering for and it will be especially hard to be neutral about all this. "Sempai?" Hanabusa-chan called me back to reality and I simply flashed a smile, "I'm sorry was my question out of line? I didn't mean to pry on you and Minase-buchou"

"I'm sorry; I got my head stuck in the clouds while you were asking the question, so I was unable to hear it. Could you repeat the question for me?" She seemed to understand that I wasn't lying but I hoped she wouldn't pry on what got me so occupied, because if she did then I'd have to lie.

"How are you and Minase-buchou? She seemed a little out of it during our practices" Hanabusa-chan fiddled with her index fingers then suddenly gasped, "And I'm not saying that sempai is the cause of it...well, it could probably be you..."

Interesting, this must be one of those instances that as Akaya would say: "Tsubaki often thinks before letting words come out of her mouth, but there are times when she realizes that what she said could have a different meaning - thus she panics and she just says whatever comes in her mind and poof, you have the making of a disaster".

I let out a chuckle, "It's fine, and I understand what you mean. So please calm down. I know we don't always have casual conversations with one another, that's probably the reason why you feel like you should explain yourself" She took a deep breath her way of composing herself, then mumbled the words 'I'm sorry' as she flashed me a wry smile.

I don't really think that Akina being unable to concentrate on her practice has anything to do with me - I'd honestly be worried if I was the cause but if I'd take a wild guess it's probably 'who she would side on'. I know in our earlier talk, we both admitted that it would be hard to choose a side and that's probably what's tearing her apart (mentally speaking).

She probably wanted to fairly cheer for the both of them - silently; however that's impossible, because from the very beginning she always shipped her junior with Genichiro. In all sense, the desire to be fair is lost. I know the answer to Hanabusa-chan's answer but...it's not the time for her to know any of this, in fact, I want her to learn about Genichiro's complications and Akaya's feelings on her own. She's a bright girl though un-doubtly dense in these situations, but it wouldn't be right for us to meddle in these kinds of situations. I fear that if anyone meddles, the situation would get messy and out of hand - in the worst case scenario, Hanabusa-chan might even feel like she being pushed to a corner and end up making mistakes that she would forever regret.

I reached my hand out to pat our female junior's head - she glanced at me with curious eyes, she really does resemble a dog. "I have an idea in regards to what is bothering her, but for now let me keep you in the dark about it. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Game and Match, won by Shishido-Ootori pair!" Hanabusa-chan let out a gasp while I could only let out a sigh, I'm not really surprised - our defeat on this particular match was without doubt clear. I watched as Genichiro and Jackal made their way to Yukimura, and Hanabusa-chan did the same. When I stepped back and glanced at the rest of the boy's team, the look of worry was plastered all over their faces and they were probably thinking the same thing I was - 'the score is now tied, 1-1' although it's too early to be worried, we can't help but be shaken.

The mental pressure of wanting this bet is causing the team to experience is causing their focus to waver. I really believe that this mental pressure is taking a huge toil on Akaya; I'll applaud him because he's doing a good job in hiding it. "Hanabusa-chan, I need to speak with Genichiro and Jackal. Please stay near Akaya, I'll be back right after I'm done" She didn't ask any unnecessary questions and did as I told her, I watched as she ran to Akaya's direction and sat beside him before I made my way to Genichiro and Jackal.

"What happened?" I inquired as they were done speaking with Yukimura, the next match was about to start and the pair had already been dismissed by Yukimura. Genichiro simply crossed his arms over the other as he let out a grunt while Jackal could only afford to send me an apologetic smile.

"Exactly what you'd expect from a pair that never played together - it was a complete disaster" Genichiro removed his cap as every word he said were draped in disgust and anger, his words made Jackal flinched but I placed my hand over his shoulder to reassure him that Genichiro's anger isn't pointed towards him but rather himself.

"I often never question Yukimura's decisions, but I feel like he gave away this match" Jackal boldly declared but it was only audible to me and Genichiro. We both turned our attention him, neither of us defended Yukimura and we probably had the same reason - it was because we both knew that Yukimura really did give away this match, but we were refusing to acknowledge it...no, it wasn't like we didn't acknowledged it. It was because we didn't want to believe that he would easily give a match away and if we said it out loud then - it made everything seem real.

"You guys look really gloomy, lighten up" Marui flashed a confident smile as smacked Jackal's back, then casually walking away from us. He suddenly stopped and glanced over his shoulder with a serious look on his face "I won't lose, especially not this match. I'm not going to let him have his way with one of our junior"

"Did you guys feel any pressure from the match earlier?"

Genichiro and Jackal turned their heads to me; Genichiro couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at me. "Of course not, why would I even feel such a thing?" I sighed. Of course, how ludicrous of me - I vaguely remembered reading a statistic book and I came across the term 'outlier', which is a term used to describe a certain data as either an abnormal figure or simply an abnormal occurrence; and at the moment, that is what Genichiro's answer is - an outlier. "I did, but I didn't experience it in the first half of the our match; the longer the match dragged, I became concerned with the fact that if we lose it could ultimately mean that Tsubaki-chan would have to be forced to go on a date with Atobe-kun. The mere knowledge of the bet caused me to panic and lose my focus, the farther our score was against the Hyotei pair - the more I panicked"

The knowledge of the bet actually has two effects; it could either deteriorate a player's focus or be their winning drive. I'm a little concerned on the effect this might have on Akaya, even if Marui's winning drive came from the fact the our Doubles 2 lost - it doesn't mean that in the case our Doubles 1 lost, Akaya will experience the same thing as Marui. My fear is that he'll breakdown and ultimately will lose it, he might really end up depending on the one skill he refuses to depend on - 'Bloodshot' mode.

"Let's head back to the team" Jackal and I followed behind Genichiro. Jackal flashed Akaya the same apologetic smile he did to me, he probably wanted to win so that our junior could somewhat have a peace of mind.

"In the event he loses his cool, do we stop the match?" Jackal was already with the rest of the team when I threw the question at Genichiro; there wasn't a need to elaborate because he knew I was referring to Akaya.

"That wouldn't be our call to make" Genichiro glanced at Yukimura over his shoulder, then turned his head away. Then his eyes shifted to Hanabusa-chan and as if forgetting to do something very important his furrowed his eyebrows, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Besides, Atobe already has an idea on how destructive our brat is - in the event his teammate is being beat up, I'm sure he'll call off the match. I don't think he'll want to lose a player on a mere practice match"

He has a point, but I somehow think otherwise. I watched Hanabusa-chan from the corner of my eye, she isn't the type to just let Akaya hurt someone, that is the very reason why she prevents Akaya from ever activate 'Bloodshot' mode. I fear that she'll interfere once the match turns violent, to the extent of using herself as a shield. "And in the event she interferes?" I couldn't help but inquire what Genichiro thinks on this particular scenario, he'll probably brush it off with the answer: "That is for Minase to worry about".

"I hope she doesn't go and do something stupid. Knowing how brash she acts sometimes, she'll probably shield Atobe's junior from his demise" I honestly wasn't expecting that answer from him. I wouldn't deny that Hanabusa-chan moves on instinct most of the time; most of which gets her injured or hurt in the process. Genichiro is always the one scolding her for not thinking before she acts, saying how foolish she is to disregard her own well-being. But this is only the time I really feel like he cares for her; all he did in the past was implement the aspect of discipline and self-control on the poor girl. "You almost sound like you're starting to care about her"

"Pardon?" He violently turned his head to my direction, I think I made him mad and I think the smirk I have plastered on my face wasn't helping; in fact, I think it's just adding more fuel to the fire.

"In fact, I'm also amazed on the little observations you know about her" I didn't intend to tease him but he easily got reeled in the obvious taunt I laid out. Genichiro often dislikes my sense of humor stating how sickening or underhanded they were (which I don't agree with), but I think what he dislikes is the truth behind those jokes of mine, "You don't usually pay attention to women and even if you have a number of female 'friends', this doesn't really mean you know anything 'basic' about them" I let out a disappointing sigh.

"I honestly think otherwise" Genichiro released an irritated grunt.

"What is Akina's favorite color?"

"Pink" I immediately shot him a dumbfounded look, "You think my girlfriend's favorite color is pink?" I clarified one last time; maybe he just heard the question wrong. Everyone in the team knows Akina hates the color pink, no offense to the people that do, she just dislikes it because got sick of the color - her mom (who happens to love the color pink) decorated Akina's whole room pink as a child, that as she grew older she began to hate the color.

"That's right"

We both stared at each other for a few seconds before I raised my lips upwards, "Akina!" I called for my girlfriend's attention which she immediately provided; she immediately had a confused look on her face when she realized that Genichiro and I were fixated on her, but nonetheless graced us with a smile. "What do you think of the color pink?" She immediately furrowed her eyebrows and cringed her nose at the question that was thrown at her, but she knew that I wasn't the one who seek the answer.

"I hate it!" Akina stuck her tongue out then returned her attention to the game that was in play.

"We'll, that's one wrong answer" I shrugged "Next, who is Amane's secret crush?"

"It wouldn't be a secret if I knew" Genichiro crossed his arm over the other as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's not embarrassing to say you don't know the answer. Oh! And just so you won't be left in the dark, it's Marui. Next question, Masachika's favorite number?"

"...12"

"Nice guess but it's actually 0" Genichiro was starting to look irritated, I better make my point clear now. 'Next question, let's go back to favorite color question, but this time it's going to be Hanabusa-chan's favorite color"

Genichiro took a while in answering; he stared into a distance before he grinned at me "Purple"

"Correct, so...did you get where I was trying to lead you?"

"Frankly speaking, no" I sighed at his brutal honesty, what else was I expecting? Did he honestly not realize that the only question he got right was the question concerning Hanabusa-chan, and got the rest wrong which didn't make sense; they were pretty obvious...well except Masachika's favorite number.

"Genichiro, out of my 4 questions. You only got 1 right and that basic knowledge happens to be about Hanabusa-chan" I tried earnestly explaining my point, but he simply raised an eyebrow at me. "What I'm trying to point out to you is - you are becoming more aware of Hanabusa-chan, in terms of what she likes or dislikes, and maybe even her little habits. Basically, you are extra aware of her presence than with other girls; and if I had to say it in a crude manner - Hanabusa-chan is the only girl, you ever bothered to remember what she likes or dislikes and let alone observe her. Also before you tell me I'm wrong, please contemplate on the three questions you got wrong because for one, who've known those three girls since our freshmen year"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope I don't get flames with how I portrayed Yukimura! -hides under a rock- Just like what I said in my earlier Author Note, I find Yukimura's overall persona to be very manipulating and but doesn't mean that I consider him to be heartless and mean.**

 **I'd like to know what you guys think with this month's chapter! Hoping for reviews! Thanks for reading and lots of love to you guys!**


	9. Do you like me?

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload guys! Our internet connection hasn't been great the past few weeks so updating the story became a little difficult. That being said our internet connecting has finally cooperated with me and here you are! This month's chapter, sorry for the delay!**

 **I'd like to send my warmest thanks to the following:  
PaolotheBobcat  
celtic27fionn  
infinityneverlast  
mikansakura37  
Sunny-Sides-of-Life  
reina  
For placing my story on their alert list/leaving a review! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own POT but I do own the OC characters and the plot.**

* * *

 **Sanada POV**

"Genichiro, out of my 4 questions; you only got 1 right and that basic knowledge happens to be about Hanabusa-chan. What I'm trying to point out to you is - you are becoming more aware of Hanabusa-chan, in terms of what she likes or dislikes, and maybe even her little habits. Basically, you are extra aware of her presence than with other girls; and if I had to say it in a crude manner - Hanabusa-chan is the only girl, you ever bothered to remember what she likes or dislikes and let alone observe her. Also before you tell me I'm wrong, please contemplate on the three questions you got wrong because for one, you have known those three girls since our freshmen year" Renji left me standing here like a complete fool, he made his way to where _that girl_ was.

What was he so mad about? I know I have known Minase, Masachika and Amane since our freshmen year, but that doesn't mean I should know anything and everything about them and besides it's not like they know anything about me (although I'd hate to test that theory out).

I watched as _that girl_ laughed at something Niou had said while Akaya turned completely red, he then shot _that girl_ an angry look. I sighed because just as Renji and I were in the middle of the conversation - I couldn't help but feel completely stupid, I just realized that I had forgotten to tell _that girl_ that it would be best if we went home together. I guess that just means that I have to pull _that girl_ away from the team again. It was also because I was preoccupied with her wrist that I forgot the reason why I even pulled her away from Minase, it was also partially that brat's fault too for suddenly interrupting our conversation.

Well, there's no point with me idling around. I might as well get this done and over with, that being said the mere fact that I had to pull her away from the team is something others would find strange. They all knew that I was someone who avoided those who confessed to me; it was not because I disliked seeing them or anything, more like I did not see the point in associating with them any further - I know it sounds harsh, but what am I suppose to do? React like their confession never happened? Pretend like it was all a dream? I wanted them to face the reality that I had rejected them and I do not think it was wrong of me to show it through avoiding them.

 _That girl_ just happens to be the exemption of this rule, because for one - we live in the same house, it would be utterly impossible to avoid someone that practically lives with you. Avoiding her is also an impossible task because we are on the same team and the discipline of the juniors is something I oversee, regular or not.

"Hanabusa, come with me there's something I need to tell you" _That girl_ stared at me with confusion written all over her face. I felt no need of using the social experiment as an excuse because I feel like I have used it too much; I also feel it's better to just get straight to the point. Although _that girl_ was a little taken aback with how I approached this matter, she straightened herself up - I couldn't help but notice Akaya's gaze following her.

"Eh? Are you going to confess to Hanabusa-chan?" Niou grinned when _that girl's_ face turned completely red. I don't think he was trying to taunt me instead he was trying to solicit some kind of reaction from _that girl._

"Think what you'd like" I started walking away from the team, turning my head to _that girl's_ direction as I nodded - indicating that she should follow me. She quietly trailed behind me, every now and then I made sure to look back just to make sure that I wasn't walking too fast, but every time I do look back I couldn't help but look at Akaya as well. _"I did it"_ His words echoed in head, we all knew Akaya is capable of hurting other people - but if there was one individual he wouldn't hurt, it would be _this girl_ and yet he claims to be the cause of the injury. I almost find it hilarious to a certain degree, "Did our brat really cause that injury" I couldn't help but inquire, I saw _that girl_ stiffen and turn away as if contemplating on how she should respond.

"...yes" Her face was plastered with a wry smile, she looked directly in front of her - attempting to avoid making any kind of eye contact with me.

"We always believed that he wasn't capable of hurting you, but I guess we were wrong" My statement probably caught her by surprise because she stared at me with complete disbelief. "I know this may sound completely vain of me, but Akaya really wouldn't hurt me" Her eyebrows furrowed as she defended the same boy that just injured her. I was going to retaliate when I noticed that we were far enough for me to talk about what I had originally intended, I shouldn't get distracted or else I'll forget why I even pulled her away from the team. "Anyway, I didn't pull you away from the team - to argue about what that boy can or cannot do against you. I pulled you away to let you know that I think it would be best if we went to school and would go home together" Her eyes widened as she tried to process my words but before she would go overboard into thinking that this could have any other meaning, I wanted to make one thing clear. "But this will only be until you are able make your way to school and back home on your own, understood?"

"Yes!" She smiled then bowed her head "Thank you so much! I promise I wouldn't cause Sanada-fukubuchou any problems!"

But the mere fact that we will be on our way to school together and going home together - is a problem. As if reading my mind, she flashes me a smile, "Would you like to meet at the nearby playground?"

"Hn" I nodded my head in approval, I was a bit reluctant since I wasn't so sure that she'll make it to the playground on her own but I can't possibly do everything for her. The way she looked at me afterwards gave me the impression that our conversation wasn't over just yet. I stared intently at her, in the hopes she understands that I am giving her consent to speak her mind; but she only flashed me a wry smile then looked over at Marui's tennis match. Maybe I read her wrongly; maybe she is done speaking and has nothing more to say.

 _This is what I think she's smiling because she doesn't want her, old-fashioned and strict sempai, to worry about her._

Somehow, my mother's words have been haunting me. I glanced at _that girl's_ direction, a smile crept on her face when I looked at the same direction she was looking at - Marui was in complete control of singles 2, I guess this match will be Rikkai Dai's to take. "If you have something you want to say, I think you should voice it out now"

She looked reluctant at first, she was probably gauging whether I was bluffing or if I had meant it. I didn't find the silence awkward, in fact, I actually find it comforting. I heard from Akaya once that whenever she fell silent it meant she was thinking.

 _"Akaya, what do you like about Tsubaki-chan?" We all watched Marui clung on Akaya; Akaya tried shaking Marui off but to no avail._

 _"Hurry up brat, answer the question" Niou grinned knowing full well that he was trying to avoid Marui's question. He looked around for help but aside from the fact that I had no interest in interfering; the rest was more interested in knowing the answer rather than making Marui stop. "I like how she sees me beyond the 'Bloodshot Mode', I also like it when she becomes silent" We watched as the boy's face became increasingly red in embarrassment._

 _"So you find silent girl charming" Jackal chuckled in amusement. Akaya was able to slowly compose himself but Jackal's reaction caused him to turn red once again. "That's not the case! I prefer cheerful girls over silent ones...but whenever Tsubaki becomes silent, it only means that she's thinking of something and I think she becomes more...pretty...when she is completely lost in thought"_

At that time no one really understood what that boy was talking about, in fact, I thought he just liked _this girl too_ much and was talking nonsense. However, he was not exactly wrong...she did look charming as she silently contemplated.

"...Akaya didn't do this on purpose" She gently clutched on her bandaged wrist, I watched as her eyes landed on Akaya's figure. "I'm aware of how people outside Rikkai Dai perceive him to be: cold, cynical, violent and that negative lists goes on. But that isn't the Akaya I know, I know the sempaitaichi feels that my perception of him is far too kind, however that isn't the case...I'm aware of his problems, but is it wrong for me to overlook all those?"

The way she defends him will make any guy alive jealous of Akaya's existence, and I am no exemption... It is as she says; we all believe that her perception of Akaya is far too kind; sometimes it makes you think if she really knows who he really is. Having that in mind, it might also mean that she has accepted him the way he is - whether it be his childish self and his 'Bloodshot Mode'.

I honestly think that _this girl has_ never wished for Akaya to change, he is already fine the way he is - it didn't matter what other people thought about him because no one knew Akaya better than _this girl_. Women aren't suppose to be like this, when they didn't like something about you whether it be the way you speak or the way you ate, they would want you to change.

"That is not for me to decide" It irritates me on how much _this girl_ confuses me, it irritates me how much she makes me questions everything I know about women. How come she doesn't react the way women are supposed to? Was there something wrong with my way of thinking or she just an abnormality? I know she doesn't intend to irritate me and yet she always manages to do just that. "We should go back" I began walking away from her, refusing to take a second glance back.

 **Hanabusa POV**

I watched as Sanada-sempai walked away, I didn't want to leave my spot just yet. I'm glad that Sanada-sempai offered to walk with me home (not to mention, we'll be going to school together now too!), but somehow I couldn't bring myself to be fully happy.

 _We always believed that he wasn't capable of hurting you, but I guess we were wrong._

I sat near the tree as I remembered Sanada-sempai's words, I know everyone around me is concerned about me being friends with Akaya but he isn't a bad guy, sure he turns violent when in 'Bloodshot Mode' and acts completely mean - but all that is just a facade. He thinks that since people see him that way then he should just act the part.

People outside Rikkai Dai think that I'm his friend because he is threatening me, but I'm his friend under my own free will. I mean sure, I lost quite a lot of friends ever since Akaya became my friend, they didn't understand my mentality for wanting to be friends with him. That's why I'm glad that everyone in Akaya's team believed that he wasn't capable in hurting me, but I couldn't hide how surprised I was in hearing Sanada-sempai say that they were wrong. They aren't wrong, Akaya really wouldn't hurt me...this thing on my wrist was done accidentally; he never meant to do it!

"He didn't meant to do it" I angrily voiced out as I hit the tree repeatedly, hoping that this negative feeling I am feeling will disappear with each hit I make. Why can't people see the kindness in Akaya...why are they so fixated on the cruel him? I hate it, I really hate it...

I stopped hitting the tree and leaned my back on it as I hugged my knees, I know Akaya hates seeing me cry especially if he's the cause for it but I really can't suppress my tears. Besides, it should be fine. Akaya isn't around to see me cry, I just have to let myself cry all this negativity away so that I can head back with a smile.

 **Kirihara POV**

"How was the confession Sanada?" Masachika-sempai teased, she overheard Niou-sempai teasing Tsubaki earlier and being the only one who dares tease Sanada-fukubuchou (we'll, actually she's the only girl that dares do that, but technically she isn't the only one that dares. I mean, there's Yukimura-buchou). "Hm? Where's Tsu-chan?" Masachika-sempai inquired; Marui-sempai's match just ended, of course the win was his for the taking. Yagyuu-sempai and Niou-sempai just needs to secure their win in doubles 1 and with that we win the bet. I know it's the coward in me speaking, but I really refuse to have it reach singles 1 - I don't want to be the reason why Tsubaki has to go on a date with that annoying diva.

I glanced over to Sanada-fukubuchou's direction and Tsubaki really wasn't with him. I scanned around to check if she was with Minase-buchou but turns out she wasn't - I didn't want to but I glanced at Hyotei's area, I released a sigh of relief when I saw that she wasn't anywhere near that diva.

"Why did you leave her there all alone?" Masachika-sempai hissed at Sanada-fukubuchou - he didn't seem to be in a good mood because he didn't even hesitate in sending Masachika-sempai a glare. "It is not my fault if that junior of yours decides to stay there for gahd knows why" Sanada-fukubuchou snapped, those surrounding us turned their attention to the scene caused by the two.

Masachika-sempai flinched in fear, it was no surprise really - the only reason Sanada-fukubuchou never lost his cool or snapped against anything Masachika-sempai did was only because Yukimura-buchou requested him to be extra patient with her. Sure it sounds completely unfair, we all experienced the wrath of Sanada-fukubuchou yet Masachika-sempai doesn't experience any. That being said, no one really complained against it - Tsubaki and I later realized it's probably because Masachika-sempai was too fragile. The rest of the sempaitaichi may not know this but Tsubaki and I overhead Yukimura-buchou snap at Masachika-sempai once that was the time he was still admitted to the hospital. Ever since then Masachika-sempai experiences immense fear and discomfort when being glared or shouted at, it also caused her to experience an irrational fear over Yukimura-buchou but Tsubaki told me it's not something we should be worried about.

"Sanada" I watched Tokura-sempai appear behind Masachika-sempai, she hugged her from the back - calming Masachika-sempai in the process. "Let me apologize for Masachika's outburst" As expected of Tokura-sempai, she can calmly handle situations like this - maybe that's the reason Minase-buchou made sempai take care of Masachika-sempai while Yukimura-buchou was admitted to the hospital.

I wonder where Tsubaki is, she should know better than staying somewhere alone right now. "Oi Sanada, what did you do to Tsubaki?" Minase-buchou approached with a frown on her face, her frown deepened when she saw how scared Masachika-sempai looked. "Geez, first you make our junior cry and now you are scaring Hana"

Cry? Tsubaki is crying!? I frantically searched for her but she didn't even seem to be anywhere inside the courts...it was just a hunch but I turned my head around - I knew Tsubaki well enough to know that she doesn't like crying in front of people, especially in front me, so if she's crying right now...that must mean she is somewhere near yet somewhere far enough that people won't hear her crying.

"There! Geez stupidly curled up like that - even someone who couldn't read you will know that you're crying at first glance" I angrily said as I got to my feet and ran to where she was currently glued on. Funny, this seemed like something that happened in the past.

 _"Akaya, have you seen Tsubaki?" Minase-sempai approached looking completely concerned; Amane-sempai was trailing behind her with the same expression. "No, I haven't but if you'd like - I could go look for her" I offered in the hopes it eases their concern even just a little bit._

 _"Yeah that would help a lot" Amane-sempai smiled patting Minase-sempai on the shoulder to reassure her._

 _I excused myself and went in search of girl named Hanabusa Tsubaki, I searched the places where she would normally be - home economics room: nope, not here. Music room: completely empty. Library: not even a sight of her shadow. Classroom: well, our friends were there but no sight of the girl I'm looking for._

 _"Looking for someone?" Shimizu Koutarou asked as I slid our classroom door open, earning everyone's attention._

 _I glance over to Tsubaki's desk and her bag was still hanged there plus her tennis gear was on top of her desk. Minase-buchou would worry more if she saw that her stuff are still here but she wasn't. "Yeah, have you guys seen Tsubaki?"_

 _"Nope, we last saw her leaving the classroom" Shimizu Ryoutarou lazily answered my question._

 _I sighed in frustration, where the heck was she? It wasn't like her to disappear and not tell anyone - after all, she wasn't the type to cause people to worry. "If you guys are still here by the time she gets back - tell her that I was looking for her"_

 _I left the classroom without hearing their response and I wasn't too keen in hearing them tease me. At this point I am completely lost in where to start searching for her; Tsubaki didn't really have any sense of direction and often loses her way even at school._

 _I went behind the school hoping that maybe she would be there, besides I've already searched all possible places she could be at - maybe she wanted to be away from people's view or she wanted to be alone, the back of the school is usually deserted and is only used for love confessions or the occasional brawls._

In the end she really was there, crying her eyes out because she couldn't handle all the stress she had to deal with at home. Her dad died when she was nine due to over exhaustion; Tsubaki said that her dad was naturally frail but because he wanted to help a lot of people - he pushed himself to the limit and ultimately it took his life.

Two years after her mom remarried, so naturally Tsubaki had to change her name from Amamiya Tsubaki to Hanabusa Tsubaki, I guess that change alone was tough for her. She kept on crying when I found her, it was really frustrating on my part because I didn't know what to do and what to say to her that could make things better. So naturally, I did the next best thing a boy who was completely clueless at that time - I stayed beside her, sure I felt like a complete idiot at that time but it was better than leaving her alone.

She wasn't crying because she was being abused by her step-dad or step-brothers, in fact, she had nothing negative to say about them. She told me that her step-brothers were pretty nice and tried their best to reach out to her, while her step-dad made her feel at ease and was trying his best to make her feel like her real dad.

Tsubaki later explained to me that her step-dad trying to act like her real dad was the problem, she disliked the idea of having her real dad replaced by someone else but she also understood how hard her step-dad is trying to make her acknowledge him. She hasn't shared any of her problems with her mom because she doesn't want her to feel troubled about it and she truly wished for her mom to be happy.

"Weren't you just laughing at me a while back _princess_ " I patted her head as I lowered myself to be on the same level as her, she didn't raise her head nor did she respond. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" She immediately shook her head to a no, the response was too quick that I kinda got hurt but I should know better - she was trying to hide something and since she wasn't the best liar out there, she resorted to the next best thing she knew: saying nothing. "You know...you'll feel a lot better if you share your problems, just like last time or maybe it's because you no longer trust me. _Princess,_ you know I'll understand if you tell me that's the reason, r-"

"You're wrong!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she tackled me to a hug, the force knocked me off balanced and I landed on my butt. I was so ready to scold her when I realized that she was still crying, from the corner of my eye I saw two figures approaching us and when I turned to look, it was Masachika-sempai and Tokura-sempai - they both shared the same concerned expression.

Tokura-sempai simply pointed her finger to a certain direction before she left with Masachika-sempai (probably to set Masachika-sempai at ease); I instinctively looked at that direction she pointed. It seemed Tsubaki's outburst caught everyone's attention, even the Hyotei regulars turned their heads to the source of the commotion but it kinda annoyed me when Sanada-fukubuchou didn't turn his head around - he had his back against the wired fence. Minase-buchou looked like she was about to leave her post but I mouthed the words "Leave it to me", she nodded her head and ran to do damage control.

"You're wrong" Tsubaki cried yet again this time burying her face to my chest, I patted her head to coax her to calm down but that didn't seem to work. "It's not Akaya's fault. I trust Akaya the most, so don't say that I don't trust you."

I know I shouldn't feel this way but I feel like I'm in cloud nine right now, but I need to focus! The question why she was crying wasn't really answered yet, I caressed her hair to calm her down a bit before I ask her again. Ironically, if it was the me from before, I would absolutely have no idea what to do.

I know Tsubaki the best out of everyone in our group and it isn't just because I have feelings for her. She was the only one who ever tried understanding me, the rest of my friends were the same but when I told them not to retaliate - they listened, Tsubaki on the other hand...did not. Despite not wanting to cause any harm to my friends, I secretly wanted them to defend me but no one did that aside from Tsubaki. I know they just listened to what I wanted but I somehow can't shake off the feeling that they fear me, or rather the 'me' that losses control. They know stuff about me but not to the degree Tsubaki knows - I know it's a little selfish but I kinda want it to stay that way. I want to be the only one that knows Tsubaki the way I do, at the same time, I want her to be the only one that knows me the way she does.

Damn, I'm becoming more and more selfish. I mentally slapped myself; I know Tsubaki doesn't see me the way I see her - I'm just a friend and if I'll tell her I like her, she'll probably respond with an 'I like you too', she probably won't realize that her like and my like mean nothing alike. "Hey, my game is about to start" I casually spoke as I caressed her hair, she didn't respond but I could sense that she eased up. "How am I supposed to win if _my princess_ was crying and I didn't know why?" She pushed her face away from my chest and stared at me from under her lashes, she pouted - probably contemplating whether she should tell me or not, I couldn't help let out a chuckle which caused her to worry. "You don't need to tell me what made you cry, heck if you did I'd probably have to make the one who made you cry...cry" She flinched at my statement and looked close to crying again when she saw me straightening my self - dusting some of the dirt off my shorts in the process. "Hey, don't look like the world is about to end! Just smile that should be enough to boost my morale" I offered her a hand which she took; she dusted the dust off her shorts and looked uncertain with what she should do.

It didn't look like she was going to do any of what I asked her, I flashed her a smile as I took her hand and encourage her to walk back to the court. As we made our way to the court, I noticed that she gripped my hand that was holding hers - I couldn't help turning around to check on her. "Crying again?" I stopped as I faced her; she gingerly wiped her tears away. "Sanada-sempai said that they believed that you wouldn't hurt me...but he said that they probably guessed wrong, and although I defended you...I...I feel like I couldn't make him understand" Tsubaki cried, her sobbing affected her speech but I understood every word she said. We were too near the court so everyone heard what she said, it also seemed that the match just ended as to who won I honestly have no clue nor did I care at the moment - the girl I like is crying in front of me, and all because of me. "Akaya isn't mean, you're just misunderstood! They concentrate too much on the cruel you and refuse to acknowledge the kind you...why can't they see that? Why do they expect you to be kind when they are so cruel? I...I was taught to treat others the way I wanted to be treated, but it doesn't mean that when someone treats me cruelly then I'll do the same...I don't mind if people think that I'm naive, at least I'm not dim-witted like them!"

Damn, I'm completely lost with what I should do. Tsubaki's outburst is probably due to what Sanada-fukubuchou said, and even if I wanted to make him cry - I have to face reality that: I just don't have that kind of power. "Akaya" I turned around to see Minase-buchou's and Amane-fukubuchou's worried expression that clearly says 'Need help?' I simply shook my head, this mess is partly my fault and I think Sanada-fukubuchou only said those words because of the injury I gave Tsubaki.

"Hey, answer my questions as honestly as you can. Okay? You don't have to worry because it'll be a simple yes or no question" I turned my attention back to Tsubaki who only nodded her head in response. "Do you think I'm kind?"

"Yeah"

"Then that also means I'm not cruel in Tsubaki's eyes, huh?"

"Yeah"

"Do you hate me?"

"No"

"Even after what I've done to your wrist?"

"Yeah"

"Scared of me?"

"No"

"Hm...does that mean that Tsubaki's an M?"

"NO!" Tsubaki frowned as she glared at me with teary eyes, I couldn't help letting out an amused chuckle. ""Do you trust me?"

"Yeah"

"Regret being my friend?"

"No"

"But you know I'm mean, right?"

"...yeah"

"Selfish?"

"Yeah"

"A bully?"

"Yeah"

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah"

 _But not in the same way I do..._

I smiled despite knowing how different our version of like for one another is. "...yeah, I'm certain that you're an M. You just passed the test that proves whether you're an M or not" I laughed amused with her answers, she only glared at me for laughing at her - not that I mind because what's important was that she stopped crying.

"You're being mean" Tsubaki whined as she stomped her feet. Something must be wrong with me because despite knowing that she's mad, I actually find her reactions adorable. "But I thought you already know that" I smirked as she puffed her cheek in frustration, knowing full well that in this argument it is my win. "But all jokes aside" I reached my hand out to ruffle her hair, turning it into a complete mess. "That alone is enough for me"

"Eh?" Tsubaki looked confused as she grabbed my hand that was making her hair look like a complete mess. "Despite knowing that I'm mean, selfish and not to mention a complete bully, you didn't come to regret being friends with me nor did you come to fear or hate me. Having one person understand me puts me at ease, because it lets me know that I have that one person that accepts me for me, and that I don't have the need to explain my actions every time. Plus I have no need to pretend - all I need to do when I'm with you is to be just - me. You don't have to be hard on yourself just because you weren't able to defend me, its okay. The mere act of staying and trusting me is more than enough" I wiped all traces of her tears away.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this month's chapter satisfies you guys and that I don't get any flames from you guys (because my friend sure gives me a lot of it), let me know your thoughts about: the major KiriharaxOC Fluff, the OC's past and Sanada's overall behavior so far. Just to let you guys know, I am fully aware that Sanada and the OC has less or virtually no fluff moments together, let me clarify it by telling you guys that there is relevance as to why I do not give them any fluff scenes - maybe as of the moment it may seem unclear to some (if not most of you guys) but as the story progresses I promise it will become clear as to why it has to be done.**

 **Again, I intentionally make Sanada act the way he does because it is really relevant in the story and I hope that there isn't any confusion there. So please leave some reviews (because it really helps me a lot!), I promise I wouldn't go hiatus on this story and that I can assure you guys that I wouldn't divert my attention through writing another story! (I make my friend slap some sense into me every time I go all: "Oh! I just has great idea for a NEW story" mode)**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!**


	10. That girl is special?

**A/N: Yey! An early update...I think, well...I'm also not sure but compared to my previous chapters this one came pretty early, I usually do a monthly update until my schedules got a little hectic and hopefully I can keep this up. I'm not really sure how you guys will react with this chapter and honestly I believe that my story is going a little slower than I initially expected it to be, but at the end of the day as long as you guys love it then I'm willing to maintain the pace we're at.**

 **Luckily, I got to post this chapter right before my Midterms week; I also got to finish this chapter early because of the awesome professors I have this semester - for the first time, I had not one, not two but multiple professors allowing me to use my gadgets during class hours! I dunno about your university but mine just happens to have A LOT of professors that won't let us use our gadgets during class. (Though I kinda understand why, because there are students like me who probably does not listen because they are busy doing something else...but meh)**

 **Anyway there you have it! I hope you find this month's chapter to be interesting(?) if not then at least enjoyable to read!  
I'd like to send out my warmest thanks to the following people that placed this story in their favorite story or alert list or placing me in their favorite author list!  
goyitaaz  
Dws Pokhafes6  
tomagirl14  
vanillacandy0  
Nicole946**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own POT but I do own the OC characters and the plot.**

* * *

 **Sanada POV**

"Eh?" I watched as _that girl_ stared at that brat with confusion written all over her face, she took his hand away from her head as she continued to stare at him. Those series of question earlier just proves how much she understands and accepts our brat, it was almost funny but it almost makes me envious in some ways - that I don't seem to understand why.

The way that boy ended the series of questions is strange, he smiled at her response and yet the look of sadness was evident in his eyes - almost as if, he knew she was going to say 'yes' to his last question and yet he couldn't bring himself to be glad from hearing that.

"Despite knowing that I'm mean, selfish and not to mention a complete bully, you didn't come to regret being friends with me nor did you come to fear or hate me. Having one person understand me puts me at ease, because it let's me know that I have that one person that accepts me for me, and that I don't have the need to explain my actions every time. Plus I have no need to pretend - all I need to do when in front of you is be myself. You don't have to be hard on yourself just because you weren't able to defend me, it's okay. The mere act of staying and trusting me is more than enough" Without doubt the thought of knowing that there is someone out there wiling to accept you for who you really are - can put a person at ease. Not everyone we know and meet accepts us for who we truly are, often times there they just learn to deal with it but dealing with it and accepting it are nothing a like.

"I'm not usually the type the pries on other people's affairs but is it alright not to do anything?" Yukimura approached me as he smiled at the scene that brat and _that girl_ was causing, I raised an eyebrow at him as I crossed my arm over the other. "You know, if you keep on insisting with that kind of behavior - you'll end up losing her to Akaya" Though I didn't necessarily mind since I didn't have any feelings towards her, there was something in the way he said it that made me irritated but I cannot allow these feelings to get on my nerves neither can I give Yukimura the satisfaction of soliciting some form of reaction from me.

"Then she is free for him to take" I shrugged only to get a disappointed look from him, Renji approached us shortly but he didn't utter a single word instead he silently watched as Yukimura left us to reclaim his spot at the coach's bench, he probably deduced that what he wanted to say to me has already been said by Yukimura. "It looks like Usa-chan's fate is now dependent on whether Akaya will win or not" That was what Yukimura told me before he left but somehow it felt like he was glad that it reached this point - he is glad that it reached the finale.

"If Akaya truly does not want Hanabusa to go on a date with Atobe-kun then he'll have to win" Renji glanced over his shoulder in order to have a better look of that brat; I'll give him points for concealing his uncertainty to win but he better make sure it does not affect his performance.

I watched as that brat made his way to Yukimura, he stopped at the spot Renji and I stood. "I'll definitely win" That brat told us as he furrowed his brows, I did not care about his determination neither did I care whether he would win or not because at the end of the day if he does not present us with a victory then it'll be nothing but words - useless words to be exact.

"Let me make one thing clear" I peered at the brat and from the corner of my eye I noticed Renji silently observing us. "To be honest, you know that I will not settle for anything that isn't a victory and thus I do expect you to win; that also means that I do not and will not care if you do decide to use 'Bloodshot' mode. Also, the welfare of your opponent is not something that matters to me, so whether he comes out of the court in one piece and uninjured is not something for us to worry about. Concentrate on what really matters, understand?" The brat nodded his head as a response then I motioned for him to proceed to Yukimura.

"Was that really all you wanted to say? To simply: concentrate on what really matters?" Renji watched as the brat approached Yukimura and listened to his instruction, not long after he concentrated his attention to me. "I have a feeling that you held back with what you really wished to say"

Held back in what? Renji should know that I am not a man that holds back, so where is all this nonsense coming from? And as if sensing my confusion he shrugged his shoulders as he let out a lingering sigh. "I thought you were going to remind him of what is at stake in the event he loses, but sadly you did not. Was it the knowledge that you know he already knows or simply because you do not care? I understand that our sought for victory should always be prioritized but at the situation at hand, shouldn't the knowledge that one of our member is being played with be of more importance?"

"To your first question, obviously the latter: it's because I do not care, haven't I already made that clear?" I furrowed my brows due to the tension arising from this conversation we were having, Renji's words carried some form of hostility in them that made me displeased but I somehow knew the reason behind them: he cared for _that girl_ like he would a younger sibling. "Besides, what will the knowledge that Hanabusa is being played with do? Encourage him? You of all people should know how much mental stress it would cause that brat or were you expecting it to have a different effect?" He probably expected me to reassure that brat that there was no need for him to worry - that this match was his for the taking. We'll, I am no fool! If that brat cared less for _that girl_ then maybe victory was really within his reach, but the truth is as clear as day, he cared too much and it is because he cares that he will lose. The mental strain from knowing that the result of his match will dictate _that girl's_ future would be enough to distract him and would cause him to rely on the 'Bloodshot' mode.

"Yes, I believe it would have a different effect and even if I have no data to prove that - I have something else that can help me back my words: the experience when it comes to love and you can call me a fool for that, but human beings become stronger when the person they are protecting is someone of importance to them. Often times it makes all your uncertainty go away and actually makes you believe you can do anything for that person" I watched as Renji turned his back on me; not in a manner that he was retreating from our conversation but it was more like - he gave up on the conversation and that I have pushed him to the point of frustration. "Also, I know you do not care for Hanabusa-chan in the way we all do, but it wouldn't hurt you to care for her as your junior and teammate. Just like how it was in the past and how it was like before she expressed her feelings for you" He turned his head over his shoulder before he walked over to where our team and _that girl_ stood.

 **Renji POV**

Akaya's match has already started and everyone with the knowledge of the bet is on the edge, everyone except Genichiro. Though everyone is concerned about the outcome of the game, I am absolutely certain that Akaya feels more pressure than any of us did, I just hope that he doesn't let this affect his game. Genichiro's words was by no means comforting nor was it motivating, I know Genichiro will not agree with me on this but I wished he just didn't use our motto of 'Absolute Victory' as a means to encourage the boy; having the knowledge about the bet and that his match is the deciding factor is probably enough to distract him from winning but it also causes him to experience a great deal of pressure, and that is exactly why I disagree with Genichiro's words earlier - he did nothing but add unnecessary pressure on the boy.

"It's okay senpai, Akaya will win this match, I just know it!" I glanced over at the very girl who was crying a while ago, her eyes were burning with confidence - confidence that Akaya would win but she doesn't know about the very thing that is wavering our confidence on Akaya.

"Renji, can you come with me for a moment?" Akina smiled but from what I can tell, she wanted to talk about something really important. I nodded my head as a response but before she began walking away, she focused her attention to Hanabusa-chan. "Tsubaki, I want you to stay close to Jackal, okay?" Though confused Hanabusa-chan nodded her head upon her captain's orders and then we proceeded to walk away from the court; she nodded her head to Amane probably to tell her that she's leaving her in charge for a while (even in the past Akina and Amane never really needed words to express their thoughts to one another; a few minutes of eye contact, a smile or a nod that was all the communication the needed and they knew what the other meant).

She turned to face me with an unsure expression when we were far enough so that people can't hear our conversation, but near enough to see the match. "Say, this may sound really strange but are you hiding something from me?" She looked really worried, she probably sensed our unease and decided it was best to just ask me rather than someone else from the team. However, I'm not really sure if I could tell her without causing her to rage or panic and I wasn't really sure if Yukimura had told her about the bet, but I knew better than to hide these things from her. It would only cause her to think irrationally; thinking that she might have done something wrong or worst that I was cheating on her (though it was funny the first time she blurted it out, I would be alarmed if it would happen the second time because there must be something wrong with the way I act that causes her to think I am cheating on her).

"Indeed I am hiding something from you, but it is not something I cannot tell you" My words probably sounded really confusing but I know she'll understand it later on. "But if you promise me: to leave it to us to worry about, then I'll let you know but if you feel like it's something you cannot do then I'm going to have to keep you in the dark"

She didn't respond right away instead she placed her index finger below her chin, a habit she had when she is really thinking things through. I'm not worried about her not keeping her word because if I was then I wouldn't be dating her, Akina knows me better than anyone and she knows I am the type that honors his words and I also expect people to do the same. "I don't really understand what is going on but I trust you, and I know you and the rest of the guys know what you are doing so - I promise I'll leave it for you guys to handle"

I smiled as I patted her head. "After my match, Atobe proposed a bet and the bet was: the team that wins the practice match receives a certain prize. Therefore, if Hyotei wins then Hanabusa-chan is forced to go on a date with Atobe and if we win then there will be no date" I watched as Akina frowned in anger but released all those frustration with a displeased sigh, before looking away from me and at the match at hand. "I'm guessing, Tsubaki doesn't know because if she did, she wouldn't have said those things to you. She's a smart girl and although she doesn't realize it now, as Akaya's match progresses she will see that something is wrong with him. I will keep my promise and leave it for you guys to handle, but I will not forgive any of you in the case Tsubaki gets hurt from all of this"

"I understand" I somehow knew what Akina meant; in the event that Akaya uses 'Bloodshot' mode the first to interfere is most probably Hanabusa-chan and though we all do not wish for Akaya to come to the point of relying on 'Bloodshot' mode - I have this weird feeling that he will and therefore, that also means that the chances of Hanabusa-chan interfering and getting hurt are high. "Hypothetically speaking, in the event Hanabusa-chan interferes in the match at hand, what will you do?"

"I would end the match" Akina closed her eyes as she spoke calmly but when she opened them she furrowed her brows as she let out a sigh. "Disqualifying Rikkai Dai in the process, therefore giving the match to Hyotei. I will not overlook it simply because I know about the bet and besides she should know better than to interfere in a match, as a regular player of Rikkai Dai this is a basic knowledge she should know and I will not let her go unpunished either"

"I see" I let out a chuckle at her lengthy response; to be honest, I wasn't used to this side of her hence why I couldn't help but laugh a little. We stayed on our spot in silence for a while, the spot provided a nice view of the match and as of the moment I can really see Akaya struggling to just keep his cool.

"By the way, I saw you lash out at Sanada a while ago" Akina flashed me a wry smile then proceeded to speak. "It isn't like you, wanna talk about it?"

"I just feel like Genichiro is being too hard on Hanabusa-chan" I sighed at the recollection of our conversation, Akina only nodded her head in agreement but didn't say anything - she probably wanted me to continue. "I understand if he has no intention of responding to her feelings for him and that he doesn't care for her as the rest of us do, but at the very least, I expect him to treat her more like how he did before: a senpai that actually cared about his junior's well-being" I frowned as I voiced my deepest sentiments, Akina didn't say anything after I was done - she flashed me a warm smile and allowed me to calm myself.

"You know, I agree with you; not because you're my boyfriend but because I can see the same things you do" She held my hand and gave it a firm squeeze, almost as a form of reassurance. "I can also see how desperately Sanada is running away from Tsubaki, though I don't really understand why but if he insist that acting the way he does to Tsubaki is the right way...then we can't do anything about it. I truly wish for Tsubaki to be happy but in order for someone to be happy they have to experience a degree of sadness, it is only then will she learn to treasure those happy moments"

I know Genichiro is running away from Hanabusa-chan and I know his reason why, but I also can't help but feel like he isn't being fair to Hanabusa-chan. Maybe if he just properly explained himself then maybe he'll make her understand why he treats her the way he does, using the reason that he doesn't date her simply because she's younger is unbelievable and I do not understand why he still insist with that being the reason. Maybe Yukimura was right because Genichiro keeps insisting with that being the reason, he is limiting himself from seeing the real reason behind his actions and is actually starting to believe that there is no other reason but that.

"Oh! I just remembered something" Akina smiled but I couldn't help but be a little confused. "After Tsubaki told me that the person she likes is actually Sanada, I did a little poll! I asked each female regular on my team this question: if Tsubaki were to end up with someone on the team, who would it be and why?"

"That sounds really interesting, what were their answers?"

"Hana answered 'Akaya' because they are always together and it always looks like they are always having a lot of fun. Ringo answered 'Akaya' because he understands her pretty well and that he is always taking good care of her. Hmm, Ai also answered 'Akaya' because she thinks that they are already comfortable with one another, so she doesn't really see the reason as to why not. Hinata and Midori also answered 'Akaya' and had the same reason, it's because they share the same interest and because they know each other pretty well" The answers to the question are without doubt at Akaya's favor - having 5 out of the 7 third year female regulars. Their reasons are typical but I wouldn't say that it wasn't true, I believe that's the reason why they are called the 'Angel and Devil' couple despite not being an actual couple. "However, only Ritsuka and I answered Sanada, our reasons being: she isn't afraid of him and this might be something you guys have yet to notice, but the only girl Sanada ever permitted to stay close to him is Tsubaki. I mean, Sanada has known Ringo and the rest of us since freshmen year but he always kept a good distance between himself and us, and yet he never once did that to Tsubaki...except for now, I mean"

Now that Akina voiced that out, I vaguely recalled something that proves what she just said. If I'm not mistaken, back in our junior years (of course, at that time Akaya and Hanabusa-chan were still freshmen) we would study together at the library and we'd always reserve a long table so that everyone could just fit on one table. At that time Masachika had an argument with Yukimura and refused to sit beside him, that being said she also refused to sit beside Genichiro.

 _"Hana, it'll be faster if you just sit beside Yukimura" Tokura frowned probably because she has been saying the same thing ever since Masachika started whining, but everyone didn't want to leave the chairs where they currently sat - so she had no choice but to sit either: in between Yukimura and Niou or next to Sanada._

 _"I don't wanna! Sei-chan was being mean to me and I don't wanna be next to Niou who keeps on bullying me" Masachika furrowed her brows as she crossed one arm over the other, then proceeded to glare at Genichiro. "And I' also don't wanna sit next to Sanada be-"_

 _"And I don't recall saying I want a whining little brat next to me either" Genichiro didn't even stop what he was doing when he spat at the girl._

At that time Masachika tried really hard to tolerate his words and not cry but that really was a difficult task, after a few minutes she started crying and Yukimura had to comfort her - for someone who said that she wouldn't forgive Yukimura she gave in to his comforting presence. Having dealt with Masachika at that time, Genichiro still had the sit next to him unoccupied and I recalled Hanabusa-chan entering the library and approaching our table.

 _"Tsubaki, here to do some homework?" Koshiro inquired and with that everyone's attention was on her._

 _"No, I've finished most of my homeworks and what's left are just the reading materials. I'm actually here to re-write my notes for Akaya, he caught a cold so he couldn't attend today" Hanabusa-chan hugged her notebooks tightly, she couldn't keep a steady eye contact as she spoke and it's probably because of the amount of stares she got from all of us._

 _"No wonder he wasn't present during morning practice" Marui glanced over at Jackal, glad that it was only a cold - they secretly feared that the boy would have quit after the match he had with Genichiro. "Why don't you join our table then? The more the merrier, right?" He flashed her a warm smile in which he received an unsure look._

 _"Don't think too much, you're now a member of the tennis club, besides, there's no need for you to be so reserve" Yukimura smiled and the girl nodded in understanding._

 _She scanned the table if there were any other unoccupied chairs but the one next to Genichiro was the only one left. We all regretted asking her to join because we forgot that Genichiro didn't let girls sit beside him or in front of him, hence why I am sitting at his left side and in front of him is Yukimura. "Uhm, Sanada-sempai...may I sit next to you?" She timidly asked and waited for Genichiro's response, it didn't came quickly so we thought it was his way of saying 'no'._

 _Marui was ready to offer his sit when Genichiro spoke as his glanced at Hanabusa-chan. "Why on earth are you still standing there? I don't own that chair so you're free to sit on it" When he was done he proceeded to continue on his work, though confused Hanabusa-chan said her thanks and began her work._

Ever since then that spot has always been Hanabusa-chan's spot. "Do you think she regrets conveying her feelings?" I couldn't help but ask Akina because I didn't share the same understanding she had towards Hanabusa-chan.

"For someone as young as Tsubaki, she has a lot of regrets but I don't think her confessing her feelings for Sanada is one of them" Akina smiled knowingly.

 **Sanada POV**

It looks like the brat is doing better than Renji and I anticipated and it seems like he won't be relying on the 'Bloodshot' mode just yet; though he is doing well, he isn't exactly on the lead either. He losses a game and makes sure to take back the next, no one wants to admit it because it is clear that he is trying his best to not let the bet affect him, but the reality is - it does affect him.

"Akaya do your best!" _That girl_ cheered at the top of her lungs, turning a few heads to her direction; all her blood rushed to her face when she realized how much attention she caused upon herself.

"I won't lose when it comes to cheering!" Marui mused as he began cheering for our brat; it isn't really unusual since Marui and Jackal are quite close to that brat, ever since his freshmen year, Yukimura even commented on how Marui treats that brat like he would a younger brother. "You better not lose Akaya, if you do you owe me, Jackal and Tsubaki-chan ramen!"

"Ack!" We all saw how Akaya failed to return an easy shot, it seems that Marui's form of cheering wasn't exactly effective. It distracted him rather than motivating him, the brat scratched the back of his neck in frustration and what I could guess as complete stupidity - he knew the shot was easy to return even if a distraction was present. "Oi, Marui-sempai" That brat shot a disturbed look over at Marui's direction.

"Eh? What?" Marui looked completely confused as if not sensing that he was the cause that our brat lost a point and game due to his so called 'cheering'.

"Wait a minute Marui-sempai! I can't finish a whole bowl of ramen by myself" _That girl_ whined puffing her cheeks in the process, a frown was plastered all over her face - she probably didn't realize that she interrupted that brat who was about to lash out at Marui.

"Hey, stop deciding things by yourselves! I didn't even agree yet"

As if hearing something that was wrong in that brat's words, _that girl_ flashed him a playful smile before she opened her mouth to speak. "Exactly, you didn't agree to it just _yet_ " A mischievous smile was then formed on her lips; it took a while for Marui and that brat to realize what her words meant but the rest of us quickly understood it. Normally, Yukimura didn't allow these kind of situations to unfold, so why didn't he reprimand that boy?

"He was observing" Minase approached me, I furrowed my brows at her sudden remark. "You were wondering why Yuki-chan did not interfere right? It was because he wanted to observe them or rather the effect it would have on him"

I'd often forget that Minase is the captain of her team and it is probably because of the way she acts, but I guess when the need arises - she is a very capable leader. She initially did not want to become the captain for the Rikkai Dai girl's team, she complained that it was too much burden and that she did not possess any capabilities that could help a team stand.

The rest of the member insisted that she is perfect for the role, they weren't looking for an exceptional leader but rather a leader that could unify the team - something she did very well. I guess her meddlesome attitude was the very reason they thought that way; always asking people how they were doing and if there was anything she could do to help them, though small - it was still able to make others believe that she a leader like no other.

"And since it got his concentration back, Yukimura did not complain?" I responded as I noticed from the corner of my eyes - her nodding her head in approval. I used to understand Yukimura's mentality better than others and yet, here I am now, unable to understand something as simple as that.

"Hey, I don't really want to preach at you, since I'm not really a perfect being myself but..." She paused as if constructing her train of thought, then as if contented she flashed me a wry smile. "Can't it be like how it used to be?" Minase is probably talking about the same matter as Renji, however her approach was more subtle.

I'm not blind, I am fully aware of my actions toward her junior but why can't they see that this is the only way? Hope brings nothing but displeasure and discontent, as long as she believes that she has a chance then wouldn't she just keep insisting that her feelings will be reciprocated? Something which they know I can never give back.

"Sanada, I know you think that I don't know much about you and maybe you're right about that, but can't I believe that the Sanada I know and the Sanada that others see aren't the same? If you are strict with other that doesn't mean you go easy on yourself, in fact - you're even more strict with yourself" Minase stared straight into my eyes, the only emotion I could comprehend was sadness and a bit of concern. I can't react like how I used to react, this version of her is completely foreign to me or rather I allowed myself to allow them to become someone I cannot fully get-to-know.

My prejudice against women caused me to keep, not only Minase but also the rest of the female regulars, a good distance from myself. I did not want any form of emotional attachment or ties with them - I know that the sense of being fair is gone and that they probably don't deserve that kind of treatment from me, especially since I am aware that they seek answers for my actions.

It may be true that as of the moment I am nothing but selfish; thinking only of myself and what is 'of my convenience' - turning a blind eye to those around me especially to those who are truly affected by my actions. "Sanada, I know you aren't the type that would mindlessly hurt others. There's always a solid reason behind your actions; and do I think that it's unfair that we don't really know the reason behind it" Minase paused as if sensing my discomfort. Of course she thinks that I am being unfair, out of everyone in the female team, Minase is the only one that ever felt my spite towards women due to her meddlesome behavior. "I don't okay, I don't think you're being unfair and you can call me an 'idiot' for thinking this way, but that is my honest answer"

"Have you ever wondered about the reasons behind my actions?" I inquired without glancing at Minase's direction. "Surely, you must have wanted to bombared me with questions"

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't wonder about the reason" She let out an amused giggle, I couldn't help but frown at her sudden odd behavior. "Geez, you said it yourself remember? _Minase is a very meddlesome individual, I wish she'll stop questioning people._ So going back to your question; I did wonder about the reasons behind your actions and you just don't know how much I wanted to bombared you with questions, but I also wanted to believe in Renji's words: _I wish I could explain things to you in more detail, but Genichiro is my friend and there are things he doesn't want other people to know about himself. If you knew his reason, you wouldn't be so confused right now._ You can call me a fool but my interpretation of his words are like this: Being the only girl in my team that has experience how much you hate women, I'm pretty confident that one day you'll tell me your reason - no matter how reasonable or unreasonable it is" The way she explained herself was mixed with imitations of himself and Renji as she stressed her point with their own words.

"But you aren't the first girl to hear this reason" I told her my thoughts and it isn't a lie, afterall _that girl_ was the first person to know about my reason, but then again, she never stated which reason - recently, even Renji believes that my reason isn't the real reason.

"It doesn't matter whether I'll be the first girl that would know the reason or not, though it is true that I am the first to experience your hate towards women - that doesn't mean that I should know the reason first" Minase seemed to be very entertained with my response. "I won't pry on the identity of this mystery girl that you trusted enough to tell her your reason, but she must be really if not just special to you"

Though her face is plastered with a smile, I appreciated the fact that she did not pry on the identity of this 'mystery girl', I can't imagine what it would be like if I had to lie if not come up with a way to hide the identity - I can't just casually tell her "Minase the first girl that ever knew about my reason is actually your junior, Hanabusa", that is not going to happen, for the simple reason that she made the girl seem special.

"What makes you think that - that girl is special?" I furrowed my brows because of my inability to comprehend her words.

"Well, you did tell her the reason right? The very reason that only Yuki-chan and Renji knows of? I know it means nothing to you but again..." She paused as she crossed her arms over the other, standing firm - looking completely proud before she spoke. "My interpretation behind your action is this: that person is special to you in some ways"

I let out a displeased sigh, honestly this crazy woman, I feel like the Minase I was talking to earlier never even existed - where the heck did that mature version of her go? But then again, this one isn't so bad, it did manage to bear with me till now despite my treatment towards her. "I appreciate your...confidence in your answer but has it ever crossed your that she might have asked and I just answered?" I argued emphasizing my point, to which she responded with a amused smile, I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Still the same, it still means that she's special to you in some ways. If I asked you for the reason would you answer me honestly like you did with her?" She tucked her hands behind her back then she cocked her head to the side. "No" I also shook my head to properly emphasize how much I would not tell her, she smiled without looking the least bit offended. "Exactly, I understand that you answered because she asked but it is because she was the one that asked that you answered, had it been any other girl - for instance, me - you would not have told them the reason but of course that is just something my wild imagination produced, in the end you know yourself better than I do and I'm just really telling you my opinion" She mused before leaving me and running back to Renji's side.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sure by now some of guys are curious in regards to when will Sanada finally tell the OC and pretty much the rest of the team his real 'reason' because again, my friend has been badgering me into telling her when, well this is my response: it would take him a while if not longer because even Sanada does not know it himself. If you'd recall I've had Yukimura point out that Sanada's main reason is not his 'real' reason and that recently even Yanagi think the same - these are all important points to consider because I'm actually following their original character development (based on Tennis no Ouji-sama - Motto Gakuensai no Ouji-sama: More Sweet Edition, where Yanagi was the first one to realize that Sanada fell in love with basically you before he figures it out himself), in this way I stay true to how they were originally developed.**

 **Although, it is also true that in the game Yanagi helps Sanada with little hints and pushing him into the 'right' direction, in this case...I wanted him to do less of that and let him become a little more frustrated with Sanada and his stubborn attitude. Hopefully, the chapter didn't become confusing and if it did then don't be afraid to review it (you never know, there might be someone having the same thoughts) or you could just leave me a message (I promise it wouldn't be ignored because I check my account regularly).**

 **With that said, thanks for reading this month chapter! I hope you guys loved it!**


	11. I have caught a wild Akaya!

**A/N: Suuuuuuper sorry for the late chapter update everything has become a lot more hectic with my life than I didn't have time to update. I hope that this chapter will be worth the wait and that I don't get flames from it, anyways a little heads up I might not be able to post author's notes after this one because I will be posting the story via mobile afterwards, now not really sure about you guys but from where I'm from we have a FanFiction App and it allows me to post my story directly through it but again typing down the author's note through mobile will be a little difficult so please bare with me. I may not be able to thank those who favorite or alert my stories from now on BUT I will definitely reply to PMs and comments from here on. However, if I can get a hold of our laptop, I'll make sure to thank you guys there 3**

 **Anyways, please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think afterwards.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POT characters but I do own the OC characters and the plot.**

* * *

 **Akaya POV**

Everything happened too fast...I was being driven to the corner by Hyotei's Wakashi Hiyoshi, that everything I saw just turned red and before I knew what my body was even doing - Wakashi is clutching his right knee, the intense pain caused his face to contort but that is not the image that caused me to feel sick, it is the image of Tsubaki clutching her right eye, blood dripping from the gaps between her fingers. The scene in front me told me everything I needed to know, I m not really sure why or how but I m certain that I m the cause of this I relied to _that_.

"H-hey, are you okay?" Wakashi took the words right off my mouth, though it was clear that he spoke through the immense pain he was feeling, shock was also evident in his eyes whatever it was that Tsubaki did must have been shocking for him. Tsubaki released a pained moan as she nodded her head in response but the amount of blood that was dripping from her hand to her arm - made it clear to everyone that she was not okay and she was far from being _okay_ , her wound was most probably deep and I could only wish that it wouldn't leave a scar.

"I..." I didn't really know what to say because I didn't know what exactly happened, but I will not use that as an excuse. I'm aware that I'm the cause that they are both hurt, I noticed from the corner of my eye Minase-buchou s figure running in the court, I turned to her direction and though she looked calm - she was not the least bit happy with what just occurred, she was furious and everyone in Rikkai Dai knew it, Amane-sempai who was silently trailing behind her ran to Tsubaki's side.

"Are you two alright?" Amane-sempai placed a hand on each of their shoulder, receiving a quick nod as a response from Wakashi but got a little alarmed that Tsubaki did not respond. "First aid" She sent a knowing look to both Koshiro-sempai and Izuki-sempai; Koshiro-sempai bolted to get the first aid kit while Izuki-sempai ran to Tsubaki s side and gently lifted her head to face her. Tsk, she s losing too much blood. We have to lessen the bleeding if not it ll only be a matter of time before she faints from blood loss

Isuki-sempai was somewhat used to situations such as this one, she's part of the health care committee - she must have not realized how much her words made me feel sick, I I caused this much pain to Tsubaki, I couldn t even stop myself on time to prevent this from happening and just after I promised to never hurt her. Is this how much of a hypocrite I am? Is this the extent of my words? Not knowing what I was doing could never suffice as an excuse!

"Tsubaki...I - I'm really-"

"Don't!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she shot her head up to my direction, the sudden action caused her to lose her balance but with Izuki-sempai by her side, she managed to catch her by the shoulder. Tsubaki's eyes looked completely sad as she furrowed her brows, she didn't even wait for herself to recover when she decided to speak again. "Just don't! Because it'll make me think that you did it on purpose which I know you did not, so please, just don't apologize...I'm okay, this is just a small cut - nothing serious, besides you of all people should know that this is only half of what I experience everyday" She forced a weak smile to prove her point.

I wanted to believe that her injury was no big deal and that it was just a 'small cut' but we all know it was a lie she made up a lie to make me feel better and not at fault; the amount of blood she was losing was not something a small cut could produce. Though it is true that what she experiences everyday cannot compare to what she has today, but I would always be around to lessen her klutzy attitude - I really feel sick just by having her look at me at the very person that caused her to have _another_ injury.

Tsubaki, that s enough! I need you to lie down on your back Izuki-sempai frowned when Tsubaki refused to do as she was told; she kept her gaze firmly where it was at me. Okay? Tsubaki flashed me a gentle smile but how can she expect me to agree just like that? I understand her point because I know in her heart she hates it whenever I apologize for that actions that _that_ causes me to do. It doesn t really bother me when it s against other people but it leaves a bad aftertaste if it s Tsubaki. Please just let me apologize That s what I want to tell her so bad and yet the way she looks at me; with her eyes clearly telling me that I m not at fault confuses me and it actually enough to make me listen to her.

Tsubaki please listen to Ai Amane-sempai looked more concern than she ever did; she still didn t listen to a word they said, her gaze stayed firmly on me as if knowing full well that I was wavering under her gaze. Alright already I stop myself from grunting, her features softens and she flashed me a knowing smile she knew she won and she was glad that she did. I get it, I won t apologize just please listen to Izuki-sempai and Amane-sempai She didn t respond to when I told her that it caused me and those surrounding her to worry. You hear me _princess_? Listen to our sempaitachi I lightly scolded her.

Hai, _butler-san_ Her hands slipped off her eye and her limp body fell on Izuki-sempai, amidst the commotion, all I could make out was that mischievous smile on Tsubaki s lips.

 **Tsubaki POV**

 _"Renji! Sanada are you really not going to stop him?" I heard Minase-buchou exclaim; I left earlier to buy Masachika-sempai something to make her happy - her favorite strawberry and cream lollipop. I watched Sanada-sempai completely ignore Minase-buchou, almost as if he found her overall reaction as insignificant, Renji-sempai placed both his hands in front her as he motioned her to calm down._

 _"What happened while I was away?" I glanced over to the score board to see the results for Akaya's match. "Eh?" What is going on? Akaya is actually being cornered, how on earth is this happening - Akaya is definitely a better player when it comes to Hiyoshi-kun._

 _ **"3 - 5"**_ _Hiyoshi-kun is the one leading the game, I couldn't help but glance at Akaya - hoping that he has not resorted to using 'Blood Shot' mode and that Minase-buchou was just over reacting, but she wasn't - Akaya eye's were completely red and the smile on his face is clear with malice, he was planning something and that something is intended for Hiyoshi-kun._

 _Their rally started out normally but as the game progressed something felt completely off, it was as if Akaya was trying to manipulate Hiyoshi-kun into doing something or rather he was trying to lure him in. "Lure him in?" I don't quite understand why I thought he was luring him in; I watched both players to understand: what Akaya wanted Hiyoshi-kun to do. Akaya's returns were all normal yet something felt really off and before I could even realize it, Akaya returned a shot straight to Hiyoshi-kun's knee causing the ball to lob and it was only then that I realized what he was doing - he was going to hit the tennis ball back to Hiyoshi-kun's knee._

"STOP!" I pushed myself up reaching out for something that wasn't even there, the sudden reaction caused me to feel extremely nauseous and everything I saw began spinning - making me feel absolutely sick. 'Tsubaki, you should lie down some more, you've lost too much blood" I could hear Amane-sempai's voice but I couldn't make out where she was; it was only then that I realized that my right eye is covered with an eye mask, I turned my head to her direction to properly face her and the look I gave her probably gave her the idea with what I wanted to know. "You probably don't recall much of what happened and honestly speaking things happened way too quickly for anyone to react" She smiled sadly was she ushered me back to laying down, I didn't have the energy to protest given the fact that the pain from my eye was causing me to experience extreme headache.

"Akaya was being cornered by Hiyoshi-kun and without so much as a warning he used 'Blood Shot' mode. At first it was okay, we thought that with you around things were going to be fine and maybe he only used that to heighten his stats" Amane-sempai explained but as she paused her expression turned grim and though I tried to hide it from her, she probably noticed that I was bracing myself. "But we were wrong, In fact Akina probably was the first to realize this and pestered Sanada and Yanagi to interfere but Sanada ignored her and Yanagi just coaxed her to calm down. Unlike the guys, we with the exemption of you and Akina has not once seen Akaya's 'Blood Shot' mode in an actual game except when it's against the Sannin Bakemono; all we know is that when his eyes turn red and when he becomes extremely violent then that's the indication that he is in that state. So naturally, when he looked like he was playing an ordinary game then it was what it seemed: an ordinary game, but in a blink of an eye, Akaya returned the shot straight to Hiyoshi-kun's knee and one thing led to the next. You screamed for Akaya to stop and though that shaken him, it was only enough to stop him from returning the tennis ball straight to Hiyoshi-kun but not enough to stop his racket from hitting your right eye - as you defended Hiyoshi-kun. You were still conscious for a while to lecture Akaya about not apologizing, not to mention selfishly ignoring me and Ai but after he complied you fainted"

Oh, so what I saw wasn't a dream but a flashback...I see, that explains that eerie feeling I got as I watched it unfold right before my eyes, no wonder it felt so real. "How's Hiyoshi-kun?" I spoke to ease the deafening silence between me and Amane-sempai. "He actually came here with us, he was accompanied by their manager and Ootori-kun, I believe that they should be almost done by now, we'll head back to school as soon as they get back and when you aren't feeling so nauseous" She said finally smiling then she started fiddling with her hair, an action she'd constantly do when she didn't know how to properly phrase what she wanted to say. "And in case you're wondering, the cut on your eye lid required a few stitches and could potentially leave a...scar"

I couldn't help but start laughing, Amane-sempai looked completely bewildered by my reaction. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. I just thought that maybe you'll tell me that my right eye will be blind but if it's just a scar then its fine - let's just hope that it would be an awesome battle scar!" Amane-sempai let out a lingering sigh at my unusual optimism; the door slid open which caught our attention, Hiyoshi-kun, Ootori-kun and their manager walked in - relief was evident in their faces, I guess my 'fainting' caused a huge uproar. "How are you?" I couldn't help but ask Hiyoshi-kun, he furrowed his brows but their manager gave him a stern look.

"Shouldn't that be something for me to ask and not the other way around?" He placed he right hand at the back of his neck as he looked away. "I'm fine but to avoid any complications, I shouldn't do any form of exercise for a week, the accuracy of his shot is just demon-like that in the event you didn't stop him, I'd definitely would have had a broken knee but enough about me. How are you?"

"I'm feeling a little light-headed probably from the amount of blood I loss and my head just hurts so much because of the pain from my right eye, but other than that I'm good" I flashed them a reassuring smile and Amane-sempai could only let out a sigh. "Since our junior is back to her jovial and unusually optimistic self, shall we head back? I bet everyone is just waiting for our return"

"Let me carry you" Ootori offered when we finally left the hospital, I lightly shook my head as a response. "Please this is the least I could do and besides this was originally the purpose as to why I was told to go. Besides you probably still feel light-headed and though the distance going back to your school is short, given your current condition it'll be a huge feat if you arrive their without fainting the second time. I bet you wouldn't want to worry your sempaitachi or Akaya-kun in the process"

Ack, he got me there. Ootori-kun definitely has talent in reading other people, though it's true that at the moment I didn't wish to worry my sempaitachi, I also don't want Akaya to worry especially since he's only going to be extra hard on himself since he's the cause of this. "I got it but don't hesitate in dropping me if I get heavy along the way, I wouldn't want to burden you as I already have" I sighed in defeat and allowed Ootori-kun to carry me on his back - piggyback style, which brought back fond memories of my father.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you something Tsubaki" Amane-sempai spoke as we neared the school, we walked most of the way in silence except when Hyotei's manager would inquire if Hiyoshi-kun was feeling okay or it his knee hurts. I gave her my attention as I glanced over Ootori-kun's shoulder. "Be prepared for a scolding and punishment from Akina, she was really furious before we left. You'll probably be severely punished for interfering during a tennis match and though it might be just a practice match, you know she wouldn't take that as an excuse; a practice match is-"

"A training ground to practice what you know" I interrupted Amane-sempai, I flashed her a troubled look; and interfering in match was something I shouldn't have done besides the fact that the match wasn't over, I interfered mid-game - I couldn't pretend that I didn't know about that rule, it is basic knowledge.

"I know you did what you thought was right and because you didn't want Hiyoshi-kun to get hurt, but rules are rules" Though Amane-sempai's words and tone were gentle, her point was made clear. "My rough guess for your punishment would probably be: suspension from all forms of club activity for a week and another week will be added per protest you make, also I believe that because of your interference Akaya will be disqualified rendering Hiyoshi-kun the winner and in the event she doesn't disqualify Akaya and just announce the match as a tie or no-game; I want you to reflect on your actions, what do you think will happen if you would have interfered in an actual game? Given the fact that: the game happens to be a deciding match, your actions could potentially destroy Rikkai Dai's only chance of winning" She flashed me a sympathetic look but I knew better than anyone that Amane-sempai was telling me to be more careful of my actions - her subtle version of a warning.

"Tsu-chan!" I watched as Masachika-sempai ran to our direction, Ootori-kun carefully lowered him body till it was enough for me to reach the ground; almost instantly Masachika-sempai pulled me in a hug, over her shoulders I saw Izuki-sempai and Nagase-sempai running to where we stood, both wore a very worried expression. Minase-buchou had her back faced to me while Koshiro-sempai and Tokura-sempai stood beside her looking really serious; Yukimura-buchou seemed to be explaining something to them. "How is she, Ringo?" Izuki-sempai inquired when she was near enough, Amane-sempai flashed her a smile as she gave her the thumbs up.

"Masachika-sempai, please don't cry" I coaxed my sempai who only hugged me tighter, I reached for my pocket to grab her favorite lollipop to bribe her with. "Sempai, if you stop crying I'll give you this lollipop, its the one you like - strawberry and cream" Masachika-sempai pulled herself away from me as she pouted and wiped her tears away.

"Are you really okay?" She sniffled as Izuki-sempai patted her head, I nodded my head in response as I handed her the lollipop I promised. "I don't want it, I'm just happy you're okay-"

"Not for long" Minase-buchou appeared beside me, she had a stern look as she eyed my injury after which she furrowed her brows before speaking to me. "What were you thinking Tsubaki? I would have excused your actions if you weren't a regular player in my team but unfortunately for you, you are a regular player and I believe that you are not naive to not know that interfering in a match is unacceptable. I also honestly believe that Ritsuka has not failed in teaching you this, so on what account shall I blame this lapse and reckless behavior on?"

I sent Nagase-sempai an apologetic look because of my behavior she got caught in Minase-buchou's lecture; she smiled at wryly as if telling me it was fine and that I shouldn't be too bothered by it. Minase-buchou didn't speak, she waited for me to respond but there really was nothing for me to say - Nagase-sempai did teach me all about the rules in tennis and there was no lapses on her part, my actions really are purely my fault and not hers. "On me" Minase-buchou didn't seem the least bit impressed with my answer. "Nagase-sempai is not the one at fault, she honestly did teach me everything that needs to be known, there honestly is no lapses made on her part. My actions earlier were purely mine accompanied with my selfish intentions; I knew it is wrong to intefere in a match irregardless of the whatever circumstances, so the lapse and reckless behavior is purely my fault and no one is to be blamed for it but me" I bowed my head deeply.

If I really am to be punished, at the very least Nagase-sempai shouldn't be included in the punishment. "Raise your head" Minase-buchou sighed, she looked really frustrated when I was able to see her face again. "Tell me Tsubaki, if I gave you the chance to pick your punishment, what will it be: one week suspension from all forms of club activities immediately after your injuries heal and Ritsuka shouldering a three day suspension for her lack of foresight, because I know Ringo wouldn't let you attend practice whilst injured, or be stripped of your regular spot and be demoted back to being a non-regular for I have a firm belief that there are players there the know and uphold the rule you just broke. Which would you prefer?"

"Wait a minute Akina, don't I at least have a say in this?" Nagase-sempai interjected as it became apparent to everyone that my choice is most likely to be demoted and not the latter. "Since I'm to be punished-"

"I never said that you were going to be punished" Minase-buchou responsed sternly as she crossed her arm over the other. "Whether you get punished or not is purely up to Tsubaki"

"...demoted" I mumbled as I stared at the ground, almost as if it is the most interesting sight in the world. "I choose to be demoted"

My answer caused Masachika-sempai and Koshiro-sempai to gasp. "Wait a minute! Tsubaki, please think it over" Nagase-sempai held me firmly by my shoulder, lightly shaking me - an attempt to snap me out of whatever it was that possessed me from making my decision, but I wasn't going to change my decision. Nagase-sempai's grip on my shoulder tightens at the realization that I wasn't going to change my mind. "Tsubaki please, I can't have a peace of mind knowing you were demoted because you didn't want me to share the blame with you"

"Akina, please give Tsu-chan another choice...I - I promise to listen to Midori from now on, so please give Tsu-chan another choice" Masachika-sempai bowed her head deeply as she made her request.

I already felt guilty involving Nagase-sempai, now I feel even more disappointed with myself that Masachika-sempai has to bow her head for me - she never really does these kind of things for just anyone.

"I also request that you give her another choice Akina; in return, I promise that something like this would not happen anymore" Izuki-sempai did the same action as Masachika-sempai and after releasing her grip from my shoulder, Nagase-sempai did the same.

"Akina, I normally share the same view as you however..." Amane-sempai paused as she gave me a knowing look - one that actually got me a little confused. "I have to disagree with your other choice, sure what she did was wrong and completely rude...if we take into account the proper manners when it comes to watching a tennis match - not to mention her lack of understanding made her unable to account that, this is not something that will only be reflected on her but mostly on you as her captain and us as her seniors. But don't you think stripping her of her regular spot is a little - too much? If you really feel the need to punish her then why not prolong her suspension?"

"I agree with Ringo, Akina aren't you a little too mean on her" Tokura-sempai smiled sadly as she placed a hand over Minase-buchou's shoulder. "You know, we understand what you're trying to do but teaching her a lesson though demoting her isn't the solution or maybe it is. In any case, this isn't a solution Minase Akina would choose, let alone offer" Koshiro-sempai flashed Minase-buchou a wry smile as she stood beside Amane-sempai.

Minase-buchou could only release a lingering sigh before speaking. "I want you to take a proper look around you, Tsubaki. I want you to realize that with one selfish action, you did not only inconvenience one person but you inconvenienced everyone here. Believe me when I say this, I understand your need to jump in and save Hiyoshi-kun but did the thought of what will happen next cross your mind?"

I remained silent because I knew that - that thought never did cross my mind, I'll only end up disappointing Minase-buchou if I told her this out loud, I knew that my silence would give her the idea that the answer was 'no'.

Minase-buchou could only muster a sigh at my silence. "I guess that's a no, huh? Then...what if I told you that this match meant a whole lot to Akaya and there was no other option left for him but to win, but because of your actions I had to disqualify him and thus it ended with him losing. How do you think he would feel?"

"...sad"

"Exactly, it would make him sad because for Akaya this match was an all or nothing match" Minase-buchou nodded she then stretched her right hand over my head and I am honestly prepared to be hit by her, but it never came instead she patted my head lightly - the warmth and gentleness from her touch made caused me be a little taken a back. "Listen carefully because I'll only say this once: after you lost consciousness and got sent to the hospital, Akaya stormed off and we have yet to find him. Marui and Jackal tried contacting his phone but he refuses to answer, as partial punishment I want you to look for him and ensure that's he's safe - you don't need to bring him back here if he doesn't want to, just make sure he's safe. Your real punishment is this, you are suspended from all forms of club activity, effective upon your recovery from your injuries, for two weeks"

"Well then please excuse me" I was about to leave when Izuki-sempai caught me by the wrist, a stern look was written all over her face as she glanced at me from top to bottom. "S-sempai?"

"Tsubaki, listen well. Whether the place you'll go is near or far: no running. If you start to feel light-headed then take a break then resume walking when you're feeling okay, okay?" She said firmly as if understanding that if she hadn't done that then I would have not listened (which is kinda true), I nodded my head as a response and Izuki-sempai let me go to where Akaya was.

 **Akaya POV**

My phone has been ringing for a while now and it's probably still Marui-sempai or Jackal-sempai, I know it's rude to not pickup and answer their call knowing full well they are calling out of concern...but I can't shake the thought that's running through my head since a while ago... _I hurt her._

The image of the blood dripping through the gaps of her hand and the image of her limp body, I caused all that. "How could I do such a thing" I grabbed a fistful of my hair. I wanted to scream how much of an idiot I am, I wanted to just hurt myself for causing her that much pain and yet I couldn't because I knew - it wouldn't make her happy.

Tsubaki would only be troubled, she'll only be saddened or worst yet cry. She never wants to be the reason and cause for my troubles, but she never really realizes how much she affects me...she never realizes how much internal conflict she causes me to experience everyday... _every time she's with fukubuchou and every time she speaks to him._

 **"C'mon you can do better than that" - Please just give up...**

 **"He'll never know if you won't tell him" - Please chicken out...**

 **"Try a little harder, I bet it'll catch his attention" - Please stop trying...**

 **"What? You'll confess to him today? Good luck!" - Please be rejected and finally look my way...**

I don't even deserve to be her friend, every time...all I wished for is for her to fail - so, in that way Sanada-fukubuchou wouldn't notice her, in that way she'll remain by my side. My friends know of this facade I put on just for her and they also know about this selfish side of me, the side that wishes for her to fail, for her to quickly get her heart broken and maybe in that way she'll finally see me.

"Akaya" I looked up to see the least person I expected to see standing in front of me - Tsubaki.

"What are-"

"Geez! Don't just storm off like that! The sempaitachi are really worried about you" She didn't even give me room to ask her what she was doing here and not home resting. The look of her face is enough to tell me that she's mad but not completely mad at me, I flashed her a wry smile. She frowned before releasing a sigh and taking a sit right across me. "I'm fine, please don't blame yourself. Also I'm sorry for interfering during your match, because of me you got disqualified and as a result you lost. Minase-buchou already scolded me and already has a punishment in stored, she also explained how important this match is to you. I'm really sorry"

"I'm not mad that you interfered, just confused and sad, I guess" I shrugged nonchalently, she continued to stare at me sadly. "I mean, yeah the match was important and I couldn't afford to lose but what's done is done. Why did you even do that Tsubaki? Why shield him knowing full well how dangerous I can be? Didn't I already tell you before to just turn a-"

"How can I turn a blind eye to something like that!?" She forcedly grabbed me to a hug, tightening her arms around me as if I were to disappear. "You're asking the impossible okay? I can't do that especially since I can tell how much it bothers you, I did that so that you wouldn't regret stepping inside the court. Every time before your matches begin, you block these anxious feelings by acting arrogant and cocky, because you can't tell when it'll take over and start hurting people. I can't, I just can't turn a blind eye to something that I know causes you so much pain"

"Then what about my worries about your safety? Have you ever took that into account?" The very fact that she did not respond answered the question for me, she never did. I placed a hand over her head and gently patted her head. "Tsubaki, I could probably still forgive myself for hurting others because it's like you said - I didn't mean to do it. However, I don't think it'll be the same when the person whom I've hurt is you"

"Why?"

 _Because you're the person I love._ "Because you're special, you are my _princess_ " I lied as my heart felt like it is being stabbed by a thousand needles.

 **Sanada POV**

I know I should head home and yet a part of me refuses to do so. Yukimura and the rest are still here, silently waiting for _that girl_ and that brat to arrive. The tension between Minase and Renji could be felt and yet no one dared to utter a word about it, not even Niou dared to tease them or throw in a joke.

Minase, Tokura and Koshiro must have not told the rest of their teammates about the bet, had they told them we probably wouldn't be silently waiting here. Minase's agreement with Renji ensured us that she wouldn't interfere however that very same reason is the cause for the tension, she made it clear that she would never forgive us in the event something bad were to happen to _that girl_.

 _"Kirihara Akaya will be disqualified and the winner for Singles 1 will be, Hiyoshi Wakashi of Hyotei" Minase announced before sending us an angered look, in long strides she made her way to where we stood - Tokura and Koshiro following behind her silently._

 _"Minase, let me explain" Yukimura raised both of his hands to a surrender, he didn't want to cause a scene and it was clear to all of us that he was willing to back down. Minase crossed her arm over the other, taking deep breathes to help her calm down, it wasn't like her but she is not the type that would cause a scene - at least not in front of a guest. "From what I can tell, I bet you're already aware of 'the bet' that took place"_

 _"Bet?" Koshiro didn't sound or looked delighted with what she heard, being called the 'Rikkai Dai's Tactician' was more than just a title given to her, she definitely played the part well. Renji onced told me that she was someone who can see situations unfold before her eyes - before it even happens. Most people believed that she is a data specialist but that is not the case, data is predicted and certain factors can be changed so that the predicted data will occur; Koshiro isn't like that, she doesn't just predict and manipulate, she foresees all possible situations and prepares everyone with counterattacks but most importantly she easily adapts, if something unexpected happens - she creates another opportunity for her team. "I'm guessing it has something to do with Tsubaki being the prize, Yukimura-kun please don't enrage our captain more than she already is. You of all people should know how much we take proper care of Tsubaki and in the instance the rest of the team finds out about this, I can't begin to imagine what they'll do to those who lost their respective matches"_

 _"You guys better have a fool proof plan because the moment I find out that there's none - I will make sure that whatever camaraderie that's been built is going to be burned to the ground" Minase glared at Yukimura then at Renji as she maintained her composure. 'Now I know not all of you guys care for Tsubaki the way we do and there isn't an expectation for you guys to treat her the way we do"_

Yukimura properly explained himself and 'the bet' that occured though displeased Minase no longer deemed it necessary to spark a conversation with us. The fact that there was a lack of planning made Minase even more angrier than she originally was, after knowing that we had no other plans but to win- she came so close to lashing out her frustration and anger on us but then again she did not. She sighed disappointingly and despondently glanced at Renji's direction "A promise is a promise, you really thought this over and it's a good thing that you did if not - Kami-sama's the only one who knows what I really want to do to you guys".

Though enraged she probably found the thought of dealing with us to be displeasing and overall worthless, not that I think she's wrong - though I have my doubts, I do believe that this game has been rigged from the start but Yukimura is a close friend of mine and I refuse to think badly of him.

"I have caught a wild Akaya!" _That girl_ exclaimed as our brat carried her on her back, he didn't make eye contact with anyone as he made his way to us. "Oh! And I didn't force him to tag along with me, he accompanied me on his own accord" She beemed as Akaya rolled his eyes, grunting in the process.

"Did she really not force you Akaya?" Izuki inquired as she approached the two, she was probably expected Akaya to drop her but judging how her junior decided to give him a bear hug from behind - she could only giggle in the realization that her junior didn't want to be put down.

"Partly true" Akaya responded averting his eyes from Izuki's. "She pestered me to go back with her and when she finally realized that I wasn't gonna budge she immediately rose to her feet, the sudden action caused her to be nauseous and this is how I decided to just bring her back here whilst carrying her on my back. She didn't even make it any easier because along the way she got extremely bored and started annoying me, sempai, you just doesn't realize how much I wanted to drop her along the way"

"Tsubaki, what happened to do not force him to tag along with you if he doesn't want to?" Amane lightly scolded their junior as she flashed them an apologetic smile.

"But Minase-buchou said 'I didn't need to bring him back if he doesn't want to" _That girl_ defended herself but remained hoisted behind Akaya. "But I wanted him to come back with me, he'd end up being there all night and I don't want him to be stuck there all alone" She continued swinging her legs as she hugged Akaya from behind.

"How cute" Yukimura chuckled as he stood next to me, I glanced at him as I questioned why he had the need to say that - I do admit that their closeness is not annoying or disgusting to look at, in fact it looks normal to me but nothing that I would call cute. "Hm? Did I just say something weird?"

"Rather than thinking that their cute, how do you plan on telling Hanabusa about her involvement in the bet?" I shrugged as I recalled Minase refusing to take the burden of telling _th_ _at girl,_ I somewhat understood why.

"Is there really a need for me to tell her?" His question was not addressed to me rather it was more like he was questioning himself, he placed his index finger under his chin, a habit he had when he contemplated on something. "Strange, are you sure there's even a need for me to tell her? She's been with Akaya all this time, I'm sure he'd tell her"

"I doubt that" Renji added as he approached us, he didn't seem to mind that he and his girlfriend are currently not in good terms or maybe because he just didn't want to bother other people. "The probability of him telling her about the bet himself is close to zero percent, besides his guilt of hurting her will probably cause him to avoid her for a couple of days. In any case, I think it would be best if one of us will tell her" I did not protest against Renji's proposal, it leaves her no choice of going agaisnt it and the situation could be properly explained.

"If that's the case, Sanada I'll leave the explaining to you" Yukimura smiled before taking his leave, Renji could only muster what seemed to be an apologetic look before making his way to Minase.

I don't know why he always forces me to interact with _that girl_ but it's not like I have room to complain either, I sighed having no choice but comply. I carried my gear and made my way out of the school gates, Atobe and his team left a while back, there was no point in staying and I could always explain the situation when we get home.

I made my way to the park as I have told her earlier, hopefully she wouldn't get lost while getting here; unlike Akaya I did not know her well enough to know how she manages to get herself lost despite the short distance between where we live and our school. I would probably end up annoyed and just plain frustrated with her in the event she does explain.

 _"!" My eyes widened as I saw_ _ **that girl**_ _jump in front of Hiyoshi, Akaya was able to stop himself from hitting the tennis ball directly to his opponent but it was not able to prevent him from letting go of his racket._

 _Eveything that happened afterwards happened too quickly for anyone to register what just happened,_ _ **that girl**_ _dropped to the ground and clutched her right hand over her right eye - blood dripped out from between the gaps of her fingers, the cut must have been deep because seconds have just passed and yet the amount of blood that is dripping from her hand to her arm is too much._

 _"This wouldn't have happened if you both just listened to me!" Minase sent Renji and I a glare before storming off to her junior._

I somewhat knew what type of person _that girl_ is: she will defend the person she values even if the expense is herself. Though I admit that I knew little about Minase, Masachika or Amane, I cannot deny the fact that I knew more about their junior than I will ever know about them.

Her favorite color or her overall persona isn't something I learned from just staying with her for two days during the course of this unreasonable experiment, but something I learned over time as being her senior - before Yukimura got hospitalized, I had the responsibility to oversee the discipline of the juniors along with Nagase and at that time the only cause for my headache was Akaya.

Looking back at those days, it was only Akaya and Hanabusa that spent the most time with us despite not being part of the regulars (though we all agreed that they each had the potential to be one); Hanabusa was also the only female I ever allowed to be near me, literally speaking and non-literally speaking.

I made sure that Minase and the rest of the female tennis players were nothing more than mere acquaintances and that is definitely how I continued to keep it, but Hanabusa was different - I allowed her to walk along side me, sit beside me when we all would be studying inside the library and other more similar instances.

Nothing of what I did before made any sense to me and in fact it only made me irritated at myself, if I only had the ability to foresee where this special treatment I provided her would result to then I could have prevented it by providing her the same treatment as I did with her seniors. I can no longer regret what I have failed to do and in the given circumstances I do not really understand the reasoning behind my actions towards her, and to say that I should just go on with my day and just let fate decide is completely foreign to me - I like having things planned and being in control, so ridiculous thoughts such as letting fate take its course is complete stupidity. I am the one that decides what happens to my life: if I succeed it is because I strived hard for that success and not because fate deemed that I succeed; my failure is also mine to take and not for me to use against fate.

* * *

 **A/N: If there are grammatical errors and/or miss spelled words I am so sorry, I thought that the chapter needed to be posted immediately rather than checking it for error. Anyways, please leave your thoughts through leaving a review because you guys motivate me a lot :)**

 **Thank you and I hope you guys loved it!**


	12. Almost like Superman!

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the late upload, I had so much difficulty finding time to write this chapter down because my load this semester has been really harsh plus if the heavens let me - I'll be graduating this year. My majors have been very demanding (not to mention really-really hard) that I have almost no time to finish this chapter but thank goodness we had a semi-long holiday so I went and pulled an all-nighter to get this chapter uploaded!**

 **I'd like to thank these people for alerting and placing this story on their fav-ed list:  
sunlightxiii  
AuroraxHime  
DestroyerOfBoredom  
KevinChan  
Daughter-of-EveDiana**

 **Anyways there you have it, please enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own POT but I do own the OC characters and the plot.**

* * *

 **Hanabasu POV**

Somehow...I still haven't fully grasped the situation I'm in. I feel like I'm in some kind of nightmare and any moment now I'll wake up from all of this and just heave a sigh of relief...if I end up waking up in the middle of the night and Akaya is unlucky I might call him till I can fall back to sleep.

He'll grunt and whine but in the end he wouldn't drop the call till I calm down; so any moment now...I'm absolutely sure that this will turn out to be something I do that would annoy him or something I could tell Akaya about in the morning instead and he'll playfully flick my forehead and say with an indifferent look. "Baka, what on earth were you thinking about before you slept?" He always believed that the last thing you think about before you sleep can influence what you dream about.

I know it will happen...any moment now...but...why aren't I waking up yet? The fact that I'm still inside Atobe-san's car on a destination only he and his chauffeur know isn't comforting at all, he picked me up from where I was told he would wait for me and ever since he escorted me inside his car I kept my head low as I kept my fears to myself, clenching my fists in the process; I could feel my tears welling up clouding my own vision but I bit down on my lower lip refusing to shed a single tear...I don't want to be here.

"Akaya" I called for the one person I knew who managed to calm me down whenever I found myself in stressful situations.

 _"I'll always be there for you whenever you need me just call my name and I promise to be there - almost like Superman!"_

I knew it is impossible for him to hear me and let alone be where I am whenever I'll call for him, especially now and the situation I'm in, but a part of me wanted to cling childishly in this unrealistic promise.

"You called _princess_?" I immediately shot my head up to my right side and though I was sure I heard Akaya's voice only Atobe-san's figure sat beside me, he furrowed his brows and I didn't know him well enough to know exactly why. There could be numerous reasons as to why and namely at the given situation, I could only name two: concern or irritation.

Did I just mishear Atobe-san as Akaya? That couldn't be the case because it doesn't look like Atobe-san had said a word to me; I probably just mistook my imagination as reality again. I lowered my gaze and disappointingly stared at the ground...

"Are you okay?" I once again raised my head only to see Atobe-san look like a deer caught in the headlights because he seemed frantic now. Placing his phone immediately next to his ear he tried reaching out for something but I had no idea what. "Oi, Kirihara what should I do!? She started crying! This is not the effect I was hoping you would have"

I'm crying? I gingerly touched my cheeks and true enough it is damped from the tears that I could no longer control from falling or to be exact - I couldn't help but let them fall. I thought when I heard Akaya's voice, he would somehow be the one sited next to me but turns out it is still Atobe-san. The relief I felt upon hearing Akaya's voice and the sudden disappointment that he isn't there caused my tears to fall involuntarily.

" _Princess,_ what's wrong? Why are you crying?" There it is again, I'm hearing Akaya's voice again. I tried wiping my tears away but the more I wiped them away the more I seemed to cry my eyes out; I felt Atobe-san place a hand on top of my head and soon he was caressing my head gently - coaxing me to calm down, his action brought warmth and a strange sense of comfort but at the same time his action seemed rigid as if he wasn't used to doing such an act. "Tsubaki, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong; you can't just cry like that even someone like Atobe-san wouldn't know what to do if you just suddenly burst into tears. I won't selfishly declare it to be tears without reason because I know you always cry for a reason, so please...tell me what's bothering you" I heard Akaya's voice through Atobe-san's phone, he had gently placed his phone next to my ear while I cried. He mouthed the words 'Go on' and guided my hand away from my face to his phone.

"Why am I here?" I tried to get the words out of my mouth despite the tears, crying like this always affected the way I spoke. Atobe-san handed me a box of tissue (which I assumed to be that 'something' he was trying to reach for earlier) and I violently shook my head in refusal; he set the box next to me assuming that I'd use it eventually. "All I was told was that I have a date with Atobe-san today...that's all and I don't even understand why" I gave up with wiping my tears away and just allowed it to fall from my cheeks to my lap. I know I am being unreasonable and childish but I barely knew the person I was told to have a date with.

"...I'm sorry, had I tried harder to win...you wouldn't be at your current position" He spoke through the phone, somehow I could picture his pained expression and it made me cry even more. "You see...yesterday there was a bet between our team and Atobe-san's team, the team with the most wins receives some form of reward; Atobe-san requested a date with you if they had won and you could pretty much guess what we wanted to happen had we won. My match was the deciding factor whether you'd be in your position or not...I'm sorry I couldn't win you out of that date"

Akaya had no reason to apologize, the reason he lost was because I interfered with his match and it now made sense to me why Minase-buchou placed so much emphasis on the 'importance' of Akaya's match. I couldn't really blame anyone but myself.

"I know how much you don't wanna be there right now. I really do...but give him a little chance to let you know him better; you told me before to never judge a book by its cover, right?" Akaya rarely used my words against me, but whenever he did - he wanted to make a point. "You even told me that reading the book once might sometimes not be enough, because the next time you read it you'll discover something that you haven't discovered before and you wouldn't be able to make that discovery if you persisted that reading it once is enough. I think it applies to people as well; sure he was a jerk yesterday but I bet he could prove you otherwise today"

"And if there's no change?" I whined to which I heard him chuckle. "Easy, just send me a text or give me a call and I'll personally come to fetch you. I'll always be there for you whenever you need me - almost like Superman! Just like how I promised before!" The mere fact he remembered brought a smile to my face. "So, let's turn that frown upside down!"

"Okay" I smiled, wiping my tears dry. Atobe-san tried offering me his handkerchief and this time I gladly accepted his offer, I handed him his phone back since Akaya already ended the call earlier. "Thank you-"

"It's nothing, I think it common knowledge to offer you my handkerchief at times like these" He scratched the back of his neck; if I had to guess, I bet he hasn't recovered from his earlier action.

"That's not the only reason I wanted to thank you. Thanks for calling Akaya!" I flashed him a sincere smile and although he looked a little shocked, he did smile back. "He is your boyfriend, so I only thought that it would be logical to call him when you looked so..." He paused as he racked his head for the right word. "Panicked"

"Akaya isn't my boyfriend" I clarified. "More like my bestest friend though Atobe-san isn't the only one to think that way, most of the people that know us think the same way and I don't understand why" I furrowed my brows as I contemplated for the reason they thought that way about us.

"Is that so? Well that explains him being overprotective" Although Atobe-san had a grin plastered on his face, his eyes were filled with what looked like - pity.

"Could I ask you something?" I tried gaining his attention once more because the ride didn't look like it was about to end. "Where exactly are we going?"

"A hospital" He answered me briefly. I scanned his facial features for any signs if he was feeling ill but Atobe-san looked perfectly healthy; sensing my confusion, he grinned as he pointed to his eye. "I wanted to have your eye checked. I'm aware that there's nothing to fret about it, but I think it'll ease my conscience if I have a more specialized doctor check your injury"

Wow, I never took him for someone who would fret over something like this; I turned away amused over his uncharacteristic behavior. "I'm aware that you don't really wish to spend the day with me and I will not force you to do so, but please let me have your eye checked and then maybe a bite to eat" He paused as he contemplated what he wanted to say next. "Then if you did not enjoy my company, you are free to call whomever to fetch you and the date will end there" He offered me, what seemed to be, a very sincere smile. His words alone showed me enough sincerity, that every shred of doubt I had about him disappeared.

"I never thought you would care about: what I think or how I feel and because of that my opinion of you has somewhat - change" I smiled as I glanced outside the window. "I guess, I was too quick at judging you that I forgot to...understand you and your possible quirks, I'm sorry if I scared you by suddenly crying. Akaya was right, anyone in your position wouldn't know what to do or what to say. You weren't at fault, I guess if I'm going to put the blame on someone, then that someone would be - me"

"You?" Atobe-san sounded completely confused and I somehow understood why. "Yeah, me but I think I'll tell you why later. At least we have something to talk about later, besides...I think we're here?"

Atobe-san turned his head to the same direction where my eyes were fixated on; true enough, we really did arrive at our destination. "We'll follow me; I'll be taking to my eye doctor. She should be expecting us...hopefully"

I hated hospitals...and I particularly hated this one the most. My dad used to work here and this was also the same place he died in, I remembered everything about that day: the date, the time, the weather, the look the nurses had on their faces and that pain I felt during that day. "Are you feeling ill? You look a little pale" I snapped out of my reverie as Atobe-san faced me with complete and honest concern, I shook my head in response and flashed him a strained smile. "I'm fine, it's nothing. I just have a strong dislike towards hospitals; maybe we could talk about it later...just...not now"

"I understand then the faster we get there, the faster we leave" I suppose this choice of words is his way of comforting me, it's a little cliché and painfully common though it did work. I appreciated that he didn't pried on the matter at hand; it would have made me uncomfortable if he did.

We stopped in front of a door with a nameplate that read – Takami Midori. After knocking at the door, he pushed the door open. "Good morning. You must be Hanabusa-chan, Atobe has already briefed me with what caused the injury and how it occurred" A lady with long raven hair spoke, she motioned for me to sit at the chair fronting her. Atobe-san gently pushed me forward as he sensed my reluctance; when I finally took my sit the lady gently removed the eye patch and dressing over my injury, the way her eyes scrutinized my injury scared me a little.

"Doctor?" Atobe-san snapped her out of her trance; she casually composed herself and flashed him a questioning smile. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He sighed.

"Like?" The lady could cocked her head to one side completely confused as to what he was referring to; frankly speaking, even I am a little confused as to what Atobe-san meant. "I dunno, something like - your name" He frowned, completely not amused when the lady laughed faintly before muttering the words - "Oh my, how foolish of me to forget"

"I'm Doctor Takami Midori, please just address me as Takami-sensei" The lady smiled. "Sorry, I tend to forget to introduce myself. I was more preoccupied with checking your injury" She admitted awkwardly, I briefly told her that it was alright and that no harm was done. As if gaining her composure back, she once again regained her earlier serious persona. "Because you've been hit by a racket on the eye with such strong force, obviously the bruising and the cut on your eyebrow to the lid of your eye is something I expected - which I also believe your we're somewhat aware of. That being said it could have done other damages to your eye, which could vary from something trivial as a blurry eyesight on the particular eye or worst permanent blindness"

The silence between us is deafening; Takami-sensei paused as she allowed what she said to sink in, not to mention she actually took that time to study my reaction. "But that's something I cannot determine now; when it completely heals and the bruising lessens, I suggest you pay me another visit, that way I could properly run you through some tests to see what kind of damage your eye has sustained. Of course, if you're lucky there won't be any permanent damage, but for now my only advice is to rest and keep your eye away from infection"

"I'm sure you've already been informed but that injury will most likely produce a scar" She took a sit across me as she left the wound on my injury open. I kept my right eye closed because the slightest movement I make to open it sends immense waves of pain. "It is best to keep the eye patch on since it seems to be aiding you in keeping your eye closed. Any questions?"

"How long will it be till my injury fully heals?" I asked, the news about what could happen in the worst case scenario caused me to become a bit alarmed. I laughed about the injury leaving behind a scar, but I couldn't really laugh about it potentially making my right eye blind.

"Probably around 2 weeks or more, the healing process varies from person to person so I can't really say for sure" She answered honestly; lowering my gaze to the ground, I tried to just let everything sink in.

That would mean that combined with my punishment, I wouldn't be able to practice for a whole month. "Being blind is just a worst case scenario, right?" I chanted the words out of my mouth to at least soothe whatever anxiety I felt, but it only made me more scared that I felt like vomiting.

"True. However, you should still consider it as a possibility rather than to set it aside" Takami-sensei clarified; she is just doing her job - that I know, but nothing of what she said made me feel any better. In fact, it just added more to my desire to vomit my breakfast out of my system. "If that's all you'd be asking, I'll be patching your wound for you"

The rest of the time was spent with complete silence, except when we bided our goodbyes and thanks. Atobe-san hasn't said a word to me since we left the hospital or when we got inside his car; he simply instructed his chauffer about the next destination (which I didn't care enough to pay attention).

The ride to our next destination didn't take longer than we did heading to the hospital; when I stepped out of the car we were fronting a rather homey looking cafe. "Why don't you have a seat here and I'll order our meals" I nodded my head in response and waited for his return.

I could...potentially...be blind. The realization hasn't really sink in and rather than blaming Akaya or someone else for this misfortune, I knew that I am the only one to blame for it. How am I supposed to tell Akaya this news? He must already feel responsible for injuring me...I don't think I have the heart to tell him that this injury could potentially cause my right eye to be blind.

"Are you regretting?" I raised my head towards the direction Atobe-san sat, he looked distant but his concern is evident in his eyes.

Following his movement very closely, I watched as he waited for me to respond. "Not really, I don't regret a single thing I've done. I'm more concern with how am I going to tell Akaya about what we just heard; you saw how he was yesterday, what more if I tell him the gravity of what he caused" I sighed.

"You know, I won't admit it to his face but I really envy Kirihara" Atobe-san rested his chin at the palm of his hand as he grinned, his eyes dropped on the table - as if avoiding me. "Despite how he is, he has a friend that accepts him the way he is. No pretenses, just how he is - is fine"

There was some form of depth to what Atobe-san said that I became somewhat curious; he seemed to be someone who isn't bother with how people perceive him, that I forgot that he is equally human as me. "I think you are already surrounded by a lot of people that accepts you for who you are, it's just a matter of opening your eyes and actually seeing who they are. Sometimes, we get stuck into thinking that there isn't anyone that understands us but the reality is: we just refuse to acknowledge them"

"I'll make a mental note of that" Atobe-san grinned as he rested his whole weight at the back of his chair. "Could I ask you about earlier? When you said that I'm not the one to blame instead you think the one at fault is you, what did you mean by that?"

"Remember when I suddenly burst into tears without as much as a warning?" Atobe-san nodded his head in response. "Well, Sanada-fukubuchou was the one that told me that I was to go on a date with you. However…he never really told me why, stupidly enough, I never asked why" I explained remembering what happened the night before.

" **Senpai, could I ask you to repeat what you just said please" I think that maybe I misheard what Sanada-fukubuchou has just said; there's no way he would suggest such a thing, let alone joke about something like that.**

 **He sighed as he looked like he didn't want to repeat himself. "I said because of certain circumstances you are to go on a date with Atobe"**

 **So…I did hear him correctly but the way he looks right now is like he's telling me not to ask him to elaborate – does that mean that I can't even know why? It seems like I couldn't even answer him with a 'no'. "I…I understand, please excuse me"**

After that I went straight to bed hoping that maybe by tomorrow morning Sanada-fukubuchou will say – "Just kidding", I'm an idiot for even thinking that he'll do something totally out of character. After making him breakfast, I got dressed and went to the place Sanada-fukubuchou said I'll be meeting with Atobe-san. "I swear that guy hasn't changed at all, still infuriating as always" Atobe-san looked exasperated. "Listen to me Hanabusa and listen well, it's not your fault, none of what happened yesterday or early this morning was your fault. Just because you didn't ask him why doesn't mean he shouldn't have told you the reason why you had to go on a date with me"

"Can I ask you something?" Atobe-san waited for me to speak but I allowed the waiter to place our meals in front of us because I continued speaking; his order for our meal coincidentally arrived just after he's little outburst. "Why are you so mad?"

"Maybe because you're too nice to realize that you have the right to be mad" He explained taking a sip on his drink. "I now understand why Kirihara had the strong desire to protect you, aside from another obvious factor" He chuckled but I didn't quite understood the last thing he said.

"Since I now understand the reason for your tears, what about your dislike for hospitals – where did that come from" I see, so Atobe-san remembered. I was hoping that he would have forgotten about it and we would never get to talk about it. "My dad he passed away few years back, he was a doctor and always placed his patients first than himself despite being naturally frail he tried to give it his all; even when he was diagnosed with leukemia he continued working like his sickness wasn't bothering him, until one day he just didn't have the energy to fight it and needed to be the patient and not the doctor. He didn't suffer from his sickness that long probably since he had already over exerted himself, but thankfully he died like how he wanted: sleeping peacefully"

"I'm sorry for bringing back-" I shook my head at Atobe-san's words. "It's okay! Akaya always told me before that I should acknowledge the pain instead of pretending that it isn't there. I admit talking about him hurts but it also feels better to let it out once it a while" I smiled as I tried to hold back my tears.

"I think I'm starting to understand you better now" He leaned forward as he rested his chin on the back of his hand. "At first I thought you were weak and dependent on others, always hiding behind the shadow of your friend and seniors but turns out you're a lot tougher than I gave you credit for. Sanada's an idiot for not realizing how much of a catch you are" He smiled and I could only blush at his straightforward remark.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, did I forgot to mention that I know the person you like is Sanada and not Kirihara? My earlier statement of Kirihara being your boyfriend was only meant to tease you but it didn't really work" He chuckled and I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment. "I also know that he rejected you and that's why I say he is – THE BIGGEST IDIOT I KNOW OUT THERE"

To say I'm stunned is an understatement; I didn't even know what to say at Atobe-san's words (not to mention I'm a little confused why he had the need to raise his voice at the last part), he then continued eating as if he hadn't done or said anything strange. I did the same; I always had difficulty doing certain task at the same time, for example – eating and talking. I haven't touched my meal since I started talking and I only noticed now that the meal Atobe-san ordered for me has shrimps on it, something I'm allergic to – taking my fork I set it aside.

"I didn't know you disliked shrimps, if you're willing to wait I can order another meal for you" Atobe-san offered looking a little concern but I shook my head in disagreement. "There's no need for that" I coaxed. "Rather than saying I dislike eating it, it's more of: I can't eat it. I'm allergic to it but I could still eat the rest of the salad, though it would be a waste not to eat it either…would you like to have it instead?" I pierced one ship with my fork and fed it to Atobe-san; I think I saw what seemed like a ghost of a grin before he took a bite.

"Are you allergic to most seafood cuisine?"

"Only if their made with shellfish like: crabs, lobsters and the like. I used to really like eating the stuff I'm allergic to before and ever since I couldn't, I started liking: squid and clams – I used to really hate clams but their okay now, I guess" I took a bite of the salad Atobe-san ordered for me and smiled in delight. Interestingly enough, he knew what to order and just how much amount of food I can consume and since I didn't want to waste the shrimps on my plate (there were only three anyway) – I'd feed it to Atobe-san.

"I know we ended this topic a while ago but can I clarify something?" I nodded my head at his question. "Why did you really not ask Sanada: why? It's not that I doubt your earlier explanation, I just feel like there's more into it"

 **I just feel like there's more into it** – I haven't heard these words for a while now; Akaya used to really like saying the exact same thing when I refused to believe that he understood me, even without me telling him. I haven't been with Atobe-san for a day and yet he somehow managed to grasp my personality – **there's no point in pretending, I might as well tell him** , I smiled to myself.

"I guess, I just understood Sanada-fukubuchou too much that I know that any protest I'll make would just go to deaf ears" I fiddled my finger as I tried explaining what I really felt. "Between me and Akaya, he's more of the rebellious one – he'd voice out what's on his mind or protest despite knowing it'll go unheard. I only get the look that he wouldn't elaborate what he had said and I guess…sometimes it causes me to just give up with mentioning what's on my mind – I really did thought about it, telling him no and that I didn't want to go on a date with you but I just gave up-"

"Because he wouldn't listen" I nodded when Atobe-san continued my words for me, I looked away because I felt somewhat awkward that I'm talking about stuff like this and it's not even Akaya in front of me. "Why not just choose Kirihara then" I reluctantly looked at Atobe-san to elaborate. "Don't look like that, I'm not Sanada, I'll happily elaborate for you. That boy treats you a hundred times better than Sanada will ever treat you, so why not choose him instead – you may not love him now but I think sooner or later, your heart will learn to love him back"

"And if I don't?" I asked not really seeking any answers. "I'm well aware that between the two, if I'd choose Akaya then everyday will be a day with loads of fun and like you said – no pretenses, just how we are, but…I don't want to think that way. I like Akaya, a whole lot and that's exactly why I would never use him just because I know it's the route with the less heartbreak"

"You're willing to give that boy away then you better have a good reason for choosing Sanada" Atobe-san chuckled amused by my answer.

"But I think Akaya isn't suited to be with me, I think he's more suited for someone else" I pouted because I somehow knew in my heart that the reason I had in mind wasn't exactly going to impress Atobe-san. "I also have no good reason for choosing Sanada-fukubuchou over Akaya-"

He chuckled at my response and I could only frown in embarrassment. "Let me guess, you're one of those people that initially have no clue on what type they like and decided that the person they like is going to be their type" I nodded my after a few seconds of contemplation. "I thought so, not a bad reason. So, what else do you want to talk about?"

"Well" I trailed off as I watched the waiter take our empty plates from the table and placed our dessert in front of us, Atobe-san ordered Matcha Panna Cotta for himself while he got me a Red Velvet Cupcake. "Is there anything about me you'd like to know more about?"

"Family"

I didn't think he'd ask me about my family and honestly topics regarding family, is something I hate talking about but I have to let it out every now and then – I also want to see how Atobe-san will perceive what I'll tell him. "Well, for starters. I was known as Amamiya Tsubaki throughout elementary, after two years that my Dad died, my Mom married Hanabusa Kenji and hence I'm now Hanabusa Tsubaki…I didn't change family name up until my first year of middle school. We used to be a family of 6 because Mom had me and Kenji-san had his three sons, but that that was before the twins were born – Aoi and Akashi, my younger siblings…so we're a family of 8 now" I paused unsure how to continue.

"Do you dislike your new family?" He asked sensing my unease.

"Not all, I mean what's there not to like?" I laughed weakly. "I have a stepdad that really tries to make me feel at ease and really tries to make me feel like he's my real dad. I have Makoto-nii, Atsushi-nii and Ryo-nii who are equally as accommodating and they really try to reach out to me whenever they can. Mom is still the same except most of her time is taken by the twins, not that I'm complaining because I always wanted younger siblings"

"Why do you sound unhappy then?"

This is the first time someone ever voiced that out to me; usually I would just share it without them asking because they probably didn't know how to ask me that question without sounding rude. "Ever since Kenji-san came into our lives, I felt like Dad is slowly being replaced" I paused taking a deep breathe since the topic is really striking a nerve. "I'm not blind. I do see his efforts and how much he wants to get along with me and I know it'll mean the world to him if I finally call him 'Dad', but I feel like if I do that then my Dad would really be replaced and one day I'll just – forget about him" I choked on the last three words.

"I can't even share this problem with my Mom because I don't want to trouble her about this, because I truly did wish for her happiness and that's why I told her that it was fine for her to remarry" I smiled to myself as I recalled how Mom's face lit up when I told her I'm fine with her remarrying. "She endured a lot on her own. Especially when Dad was sick and most especially when Dad left us, she really did deserve to be happy and find love again, and I'm sure Dad would have wanted that for her too"

"How are you an exemption then?" I thought that if I looked at Atobe-san's eyes, all I'll see is that look of pity but on the contrary he gave me a look of understanding. "He wished for your mother's happiness, so I'm sure he would have wished the same for you and somehow I feel like you know that. So why are you refusing to-"

"I'm afraid" I shifted my gaze to the cupcake in front of me; I haven't touched it since we began talking. I didn't mean to interrupt Atobe-san but I already knew what he was going to say because Akaya already told me the same thing – **I'm sure your Dad wanted both you and your Mom to be happy! Acknowledging your stepdad's efforts doesn't mean forgetting you Dad, because your stepdad can never replace him, he can never be him** – Akaya was horrible at trying to prove his point but I understood what he wanted to convey. "That if I acknowledge Kenji-san that I'll completely forget about Dad. Right now, I feel like I'm the only one that remembers him but I'm not saying Mom has forgotten about him – she has her priorities now and she can't always remember Dad"

"Through remembering what he taught me and our memories together, you could say: it's my way of keeping him alive" I smiled. "I'm aware that at the moment I'm being selfish, but I want to at least take everything one step at a time. I feel that is I rush into this I'll only end up hurting Kenji-san more than I already am; he's a good man and he doesn't really deserve the distant treatment I give him. I know it'll mean the world to him if I finally call him 'Dad' but that's really asking too much from me right now"

"I'm sure your stepdad understands that" Atobe-san nodded to himself. "Changing your name from Amamiya to Hanabusa must have been a huge step for you to take, so I'm sure he understands the process you're going through right now. So let's lighten the mood a bit because this atmosphere is becoming suffocating and not really a good mood for a date" He joked as I laughed in agreement.

"Now let me ask you a very serious question that has been bothering me for a while now" He paused as he leaned his body forward and I watched him feeling completely amused – maybe he thought of better topic for us to talk about. "Are you going to eat that cupcake or not?"

I burst out laughing at the seriousness of the way he looked and his tone. "Of course I will"

"Just making sure" He shrugged his shoulder as he leaned at the back of his chair. "You've been staring at it for quite from time now that I was starting to believe you didn't want to eat it; believe me, I was so ready to tell you: would you like me to have that framed instead?"

"Well it does look too good to be eaten but that would be an insult to the one who baked this, so I'll quickly finish this up and we can go on our next destination" I mused taking a big bite on my cupcake. I glanced at Atobe-san's direction to see him somewhat bewildered. "Is something wrong?" I didn't even care if I had crumbs on my face.

He shook his head. "I just didn't think you'll want to continue on with the date" He admitted with a shrug of his shoulder despite how much he tried to look indifferent, the smile he had on his face is enough to tell me he is relief that I hadn't ended our date.

"To be honest neither did I, but I can see that Atobe-san is trying his hardest to make me feel comfortable so I see no harm in continuing further" I smiled only to be laughed at by Atobe-san; well he tried to suppress it but failed miserably. "What's funny?" I pouted a little hurt that he found sincerity hilarious.

"You have frosting stuck on your face" He chuckled trying to regain his lost composure; he reached his hand out and wiped the frosting away with his thumb. "I really do not understand how Sanada's mind works. I can't understand how he managed to reject someone as adorable as you" He mused licking the frosting off his thumb, his lips perked in delight but I can't help blush at his statement and at his actions.

I ate my remaining cupcake in silence and when I was done Atobe-san asked me if I wanted to watch a dolphin show at a nearby aquarium, I nodded my head enthusiastically. A lot of people were already there by the time we arrive and the only available seats were the ones at front, I didn't really mind getting soaked but Atobe-san was a different story – he furrowed his brows when he saw where the available seats were located.

I thought he'd tell me that we should just watch the next show, but instead he smirked and said "Well, I guess it wouldn't be fun if we didn't get at least a little bit soaked", there were occasional splashes but nothing major throughout the show. It was only when all three dolphins had to jump simultaneously that everyone occupying the first three rows got completely soaked, we were offered towels to dry ourselves, I had to retrieve the towel meant for Atobe-san because the frown on his face scared the personnel.

Unlike Atobe-san who was completely soaked, I somehow managed to only be lightly drenched because Atobe-san blocked most of the water in fear that it could infect my wound. He frantically blocked water from hitting me that it resulted to him being completely soaked and although he was relieved that my wound was unaffected, he wasn't exactly enthusiastic about the fact he is dripping wet. He shot me a glare when I giggled at his current state but I apologized and thanked him afterwards.

While walking to the entrance of the aquarium, Atobe-san scooped his phone out of his pocket and to his relief it wasn't that soaked – he immediately called someone and told them briefly that he would be paying a visit. Placing a hand behind my back, he guided me to a nearby shop and Atobe-san explained briefly that walking around in wet clothes would be bad for the both of us.

"Welcome Atobe-sama, we didn't expect you to arrive as soon as you called us" A lady approached us as she elegantly bowed her head to Atobe-san. "As you can see with our current state, we can't walk around like this…I wouldn't want her to catch a cold so if you could see to her needs that would be a huge help, don't worry about me – I already know my way in your store"

Atobe-san left not even waiting for the lady to respond, she forwarded all her attention to me and flashed me a gentle smile and motioned for me to follow her. "Would you like a style similar to one you are wearing?"

"I find this style very comfortable to wear but I don't think it's appropriate for a date" I admitted embarrassingly; I wore a black tank top with a denim vest and shorts, to bring the whole look together I wore black sneakers. I didn't put a lot of thought on how I should dress up today considering I was completely against the idea of going earlier, but now that I decided to go on with the date – what I'm currently wearing is making me a little self-conscious. "If you could recommend a style that would complement Atobe-san's style then I think I would go for that"

"I understand" The lady smiled before showing selections of outfit she recommended; surprisingly they were all rather simple looking and nothing too over the top, I don't mean to sound mean but when I hear Atobe-san's name the word the initially pop into my head would be: over the top.

In the end I chose a simple summer dress that had a plain white top and on the hem of the dress were pink flower patterns from the array of outfit presented to me, and since my sneaker were soaked, the lady gave me a simple powder pink doll shoes to bring the whole look together. "Something is still a little off" I heard her murmur to one in particular; looking at myself in the mirror something did feel 'off' about the whole look.

"Could it be…my hair?" I glanced at the lady who stared at me briefly before nodding in agreement, she motioned for me to follow her again but this time the room seemed to be somewhere hidden. "This room is normally only for VIPs but since you are Atobe-sama's companion, I suppose that – that makes you a VIP too" She smiled and asked me to sit in front of a vanity mirror. "I was thinking of creating loose curls then tying half of your hair up with this flower tie" She showed me a hair tie that looked like a camellia.

"That sounds really great" I smiled in approval as she silently did her job, much to my relief, I secretly disliked going to hair salons because sometimes the stylist can be a little...too talkative…and I'm not the type of person who could keep conversations alive especially if it's about: celebrities.

"So this is where you two went" Atobe-san appeared behind me. He looked relieved that he found me and I smiled back in question. I noticed that he observed my overall appearance with seriousness. "Is it not to your liking?" The lady asked with perplexed look on her face, judging from the tone of her voice she seemed worried that what she provided me isn't satisfactory to Atobe-san.

I turned my attention to the mirror in front of me and took one long look at myself. Personally, I like the outfit that was provided to me and the extra service I got from the lady (having my hair fixed) brought the whole look together; there wasn't anything I would regard as unsatisfactory at all.

"Don't misunderstand, she looks really pretty" I blushed at his complement while the lady sighed in relief; I'm guessing it's because Atobe-san is a really important customer here. "It just doesn't feel like this style is something she would wear and I was just wondering whether she's comfortable with her outfit"

I smiled at his concern. "Please don't worry over something as trivial as that. I was the one who asked for an outfit that would complement your style, so please don't worry too much about it. I can assure you that I'm very comfortable in it"

"Alright-alright, if you say so" He raised both of his hand as a form of surrender earning a giggle from both me and the lady.

We left the establishment as soon as Atobe-san paid for our outfits; my wet clothes were neatly folded and placed inside a bag that the store kindly provided for me. Atobe-san admitted that he didn't think I would be spending the whole day with him hence he hadn't planned anything after bringing me to watch the dolphin show.

"Then would you want to just spend the rest of the afternoon getting to know me better? Because I know, I would like to know you more!" I smiled. "We can play that Q&A game Akaya and I would play before! It's really simple and fun"

Atobe-san chuckled as he is completely amused by me. "That is completely different than what I normally would do on a date but nonetheless interesting. So how does this game work?"

"Easy! We first start with a simple question that you want to know about the other person but you also have to be the one to answer that question first!" I explained as we walked at a nearby park and started to search for place to sit at and since it's a weekend the benches were mostly occupied. "Shall we sit over there?" I pointed at a nearby tree; it provided an adequate amount of shade for us to sit under.

"Sure"

When we finally sat comfortably under the shade of the tree, I remembered something about the game. "Oh! As the game progresses questions kinda turn deep, so if you feel like you don't wanna share then it's okay. Shall we start?" I asked earning a nod in response. "So I'll begin. What is Atobe-san's motto in life? Mine's: Forget about all the reasons why something may not work. You only need to find one good reason why it will"

"Mine would be: Nobility resides in the mind, not in the blood" He smiled. "Where do you normally spend your allowance? I usually spend mine treating my teammates."

"It must be nice to be Atobe-san's teammate! You must really spoil them a _whole_ lot" I made sure to emphasize the word 'whole' earning a genuine laugh from Atobe-san. "My answer isn't really all that great compared to yours because I normally spend my allowance buying novels, but right now I'm saving my allowance to buy Akaya a birthday gift!"

"Isn't his birthday on September? Isn't it a little early to save up?" Atobe-san raised his eyebrow as he stared off into a distance; he also seemed to be grinning at my answer.

"That's right, Akaya's birthday is on September 25 but the thing Akaya wants the most is a little expensive, so if I start saving now plus what I have saved up from the money I got for my birthday, I might be able to buy the thing he wants" I admitted. "I'm not even sure if Akaya will be glad about the gift I have in mind"

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you planning to buy that boy?" Atobe-san asked a little concerned at what I had said.

"A Wii" Atobe-san looked like he had a lot of things he wanted to tell me right now but he did his very best to not say anything. I smiled at his kind gesture. "You don't have to be that considerate towards me because I know I'm aiming to give him something expensive"

"Why does it have to be _that_ , I'm sure that boy would have appreciated anything as a gift but why aim for something-"

"It's my way of showing how grateful I am for everything he did for me and is still continuing to do for me. Akaya may not even realize how much he has done for me because he tends to count the danger he causes me rather than the good he actually does" I paused as I flashed Atobe-san an apologetic look for interrupting him. "People think that I'm not aware of how much Akaya takes care of me but I really am aware, that's why I really wanna buy him the thing he wants the most" I played with my fingers as I tried to avoid looking Atobe-san in the eyes.

"Wouldn't a simple 'thank you' be enough?" He asked tilting his head slightly so that he is looking at me.

"To Akaya it probably would but it just wouldn't be enough for me" I admitted. "Okay it's my turn. Why did you want a date with me? Is it because you wanted to know me better?" I asked the one question that has been bugging me ever since I heard about what Atobe-san wanted as a reward.

Atobe-san raised an eyebrow probably not expecting that question coming from me. He stared at a nearby bush and leaned his back against the tree's trunk. "I know this may sound rude especially to you but I initially did it to make fun of Sanada, it had nothing to do with wanting to know you better though I will admit that I initially thought you were cute"

I blushed at Atobe-san complement but tried to shrug it off. "I don't really understand what you mean"

"Look at it this way, you have 7 female seniors, correct?" I nodded my head in response. "Despite that Sanada has always kept them at a good distance away from him, literally and figuratively speaking, however you my dear are an exception – except now that is" He smirked but Atobe-san's eyes were filled with so much sympathy that gets me a little confused.

"I don't think I'm particularly that close with Sanada-fukubuchou" I admitted as I flashed him a smile to lighten the mood a little. "I think compared to my senpais you could say he has more tolerance to my antics compared to theirs. I've been told on numerous occasions that I tend to be more mature than them when it comes to how I carry myself, but I think it's only because I try to cause as little problems as I can when we're outside of school compared to when I'm actually inside" I explained recalling how much I've been told that I'm mature for my age but that's only because I didn't want to cause trouble, Akaya was already a huge handful if I added to it then they'd probably be too stressed out. Not to mention I get really shy when around other people that don't know me that I can't conduct myself like how I normally would.

He chuckled as if he could imagine everything I've told him and he hasn't opened his mouth to say anything. We stayed in comfortable silence and I couldn't help but allow my imagination to run a little wild.

 _It would be great if Sanada-fukubuchou and I can go out like this._ I laughed at my childish thought but shook the thought out of my head. When I raised my head to notice that Atobe-san concentrated all his attention to me, I smiled and cocked my head to one side. "You were smiling just now but then you suddenly laughed dejectedly. I was just wondering what you were thinking" He explained.

"Oh, I was just…uhm" I fidgeted with my fingers nervously and embarrassingly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to-"

"Rather than not wanting to share it with you, it's more of I find it embarrassing to say" I tried explaining myself as continued fidgeting with my fingers. "Besides even I know something like this is completely impossible when it comes to that person" I smiled. _That's right, it'll only happen in my dreams but reality-wise wanting to go on a date with Sanada-sempai would be impossible._

"By 'that person' you meant Sanada, right?" I didn't respond but the look I had on my face was probably the best response he could ever have; Atobe-san laughed quite heartily. I pouted partly out of embarrassment and in the hopes that he would stop. "Again, I apologize if it seems like I'm making fun of you. I'd like to clear out that I'm not and I hope that I didn't ruin your very first date" He smiled.

"But this isn't my first date" I clarified which made Atobe-san stare at me with what seemed to be disbelief.

"I-it isn't? Then if you don't mind me asking with who was your first date?"

"It was with Akaya"

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it this month's chapter! I hope you guys liked it and I'm not really sure if it was worth the wait but...yeah, that's about it. Let me know what you guys think by leaving me a review and I'll make sure to respond to it afterwards.  
**

 **I'd also like to mention that with my heavy load this semester, updating the story every month may be a huge challenge but I will assure you guys that this story will not go on a hiatus. We'll that's about it for now, hope you guys look forward to the next chapter!**


	13. I'm already used to it by now

**A/N: Hi guys it has been ages since I last posted an update and it was due to multiple factors such as: 1.) I was a graduating student so the stress from our thesis and OJT got to me so I never really had the time to properly sit down and finish this chapter, it was in work in process for my whole second semester, and after hitting the books...all I wanted to do was sleep. 2.) In line with being a graduating student at that time, aside from worrying whether our paper was 'okay', we had to worry about our oral defenses and with my course - we had to deal with three major oral defenses - and that was just...stressful. 3.) I kinda like had three subjects out of 8 subjects (yes, I had a lot of subjects in my last year of college) that had like a failing mark for my midterms so I kinda had to redeem that by cutting off sleep, anime and manga just to pass my finals. And 4.) I got really sick from all the stress so I had to be in and out of the hospital since I got sick during finals week, and the inner asian in me persisted in taking my exams despite having a really high fever.**

 **So yeah, that was basically the reason for the hold up...if I had to summarize it was because of me being a graduating student but I have successfully graduated and now officially a NEET, so more time for anime and mangas and my stories haha.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POT characters but I do own the OC characters and the plot.**

* * *

 **Kirihara POV**

"Akaya, breakfast is on the table." My sister smiled as she strolled in my room nonchalantly. Normally I would tell her to knock before she entered but I just don't have the energy in me to tell her off, so instead I followed her form as she made her way to the window to push the curtain aside. I groaned as the bright light attacked the comfortable darkness that I've basked in since last night. _Come to think of it, I've been awake all night._ She let out a soft giggle at my displeasure. "Last time I checked, I don't recall having a vampire for a little brother. Do you have plans on hanging out with Tsubaki-chan today?"

I rolled to my side to block off as much sunlight as I can, but before that, I was able to note that my sister was dressed more femininely than normal. "Nope, _Tsubaki is kind of busy_ and unless Marui-sempai appears I'll probably be home the whole day." I tried to hide the bitterness behind my words.

My sister mused before speaking. _She probably knows something's wrong... Heck, she always knows when something is wrong._ "Did something happen between you and Tsubaki-chan?" She inquired as she sat at the foot of my bed. My sister has always been really sharp when it comes to matters concerning me and that's probably because she practically raised me by herself since Mom and Dad worked overseas. _I know that there's just no point trying to hide anything from her_. Rather than responding to her inquiry, I pretended to have fallen asleep hoping that maybe she'll let this one go and be on her way but like always she patiently waited.

Not being able to bear the silence I created between us, I groaned as I broke the silence. "Don't you have a date to go to?" I sat up to properly address her.

She giggled victoriously. "I'm not going on a date, I'm just going to hang out with some friends but I will admit that the boy I like is tagging along."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Explains why you're so dressed up." I mumbled under my breath. "Then shouldn't you like…be on your way now?"

She gasped rather animatedly. "Leaving my cute-vampire-like little brother alone at home while he is all depressed, I don't think so." I groaned at her sarcasm. "If you want me to leave you alone that badly then maybe you should consider answering my question." She mused as she tried to play her cards well without egging me too much.

I shot her a glare to which she only giggled. "Alright, you win." I sighed in defeat and she squealed in delight. "Just to make things clear, we aren't arguing and when I said she's busy." I couldn't help furrow my brows as I try to get the next sentence out. "I meant it since she's on a date with someone right now. Also, even if she wasn't occupied with her date today, I don't really want to see her right now." I avoided my sister's gaze.

"Why is that?" She mused but I knew her better than that, she is currently gauging me at the same time testing the waters in order to figure out the answers to her question without the need for me to answer them. "I know you two argue from time to time and most of the time – you're the one at fault – but this is the first time, I've ever heard you say you didn't want to see her. Did something else happen that resulted to you thinking that way?" She cocked her head to one side as she tried meeting my eyes, to no avail.

"Yesterday I…I injured her." I tried to get the words out as I gripped my fist tightly. The image of Tsubaki clutching her eye in pain, rushed back along with the promise of not hurting her came back haunting me – almost as if mocking me of my inability to keep my word. "Even when I promised her that I wouldn't hurt her." The very same image has kept me awake the entire night and when I tried to close my eyes, even for a split second, the nightmares would resurface making me afraid to even keep my eyes closed. It didn't really matter whether I stayed awake or if I feel asleep, nightmares would come if I closed my eyes and if I stayed awake the reality of hurting her sinks in. "I couldn't even keep my word…I wanted to apologize but she wouldn't let me because she-"

"Believes that you never wanted to injure anyone, may it be her or other people." I hesitantly glanced up to see my sister's face, only to see that she had closed her eyes in contemplation. When she finally noticed that I've been watching her all this time, she flashed me an understanding smile. "Don't you think it's time that you tell her your honest feelings towards her? I think the reason you're conflicted right now, isn't because you just hurt her plus the need to apologize, but also because you can't properly convey to her the reason why you worry the way you do."

I remained silent. "I don't understand why you're keeping your feelings from her, but knowing you, you're probably keeping your feelings a secret because you don't want her to feel guilty for not noticing it all this time and because you feel like she deserves someone better, right?" I nodded my head in response and my sister smiled as she stood up, my gaze following her figure as she made her way to the door. "I respect your decision to keep quiet but keep this in mind: when the day comes, please learn to put your foot down and follow what your heart is telling you. Whether telling her your feelings ends with you getting the girl or with a heartbreak, I think it's better than saying nothing and just watch her get taken when in fact she's just within your grasps."

I understood what she meant but there was something that bothered me. "What do you mean: the day?" I voiced out before she had the chance to leave the room because I had this vague feeling that she meant something beyond confessing my feelings.

"You'll know when the time comes." She smiled. "Well, as promised I'll be going now. Please go down to eat the breakfast I've made for you before it gets cold and if ever you plan on going out send me a text, and-"

"Make sure to close the door and windows before I leave." I interrupted whilst rolling my eyes. "I know, you don't need to always remind me. You know, this is exactly why they keep teasing you with 'brother complex', right?"

She didn't bother responding probably because she had to go. _Now what?_ I picked up my phone from my bedside table before leaving my room. _Nee-chan went through the trouble of making me breakfast, I might as well eat._ I stifled a yawn as I checked my phone, there were multiple messages and missed calls from Marui-sempai and Jackal-sempai from yesterday afternoon – which I ignored and should make a mental note to apologize for later. Scrolling through, I noticed I had missed a call earlier from an unknown number but what made it hard to ignore was the fact it called multiple times. _Who the heck is this person?_ I tried calling just to see that it's not some kind of emergency and the person just dialed the wrong number.

"Finally you called back!"

There was something with the way the voice sounded that made me feel really irritated but I tried to maintain composure and at least tried to know the name of the person that has been calling my number. "Sorry, but who is this exactly?"

The person on the other end of call took a moment to respond, not that I mind since I just got to the kitchen and is in the process of unwrapping the breakfast Nee-chan made. "You're kidding, right? You honestly can't comprehend that this is Ore-sama speaking to you?"

 _Well, this explains why I felt irritated with just hearing his voice._ "So, what do you want? Shouldn't you be on your date with Tsubaki right now? I find it quite an _honor_ that you have the time to waste on a peasant like me." I asked not even trying to hide the hostility I had towards him.

"I'm just a little curious." He paused completely ignoring my hostility towards him and I took this opportunity to take my seat. "Your friend is she usually quiet around strangers? To make things more clear on your end, ever since I escorted her in my car-"

"In your what!?" I jumped to my feet, knocking the chair back in the process. "Where the hell are you taking her? Listen here jerk! If you dare do anything Tsubaki that is against her will aside from this stupid date, I swear you'll regret even making the bet in the first place." I threatened.

He sighed in resignation. "I suggest you calm down before jumping into conclusion. I'm just taking her to meet a more specialized doctor, to put my conscience at ease."

I released a lingering sigh as I sat on the chair once again. "What do you mean to ease your conscience?"

He took a moment to respond as if gauging whether he should even tell me or not. "Look, I admit your friend is cute and I wouldn't think twice with asking her out, but that not the reason I used her for the bet. I knew that if I wanted to have some fun with Sanada then I had to use her as bait, that being said, I honestly never wanted her to get hurt in the process that's why I'm doing this. Believe me when I say this brat, I was just as shock as everyone else when she jumped in front of Hiyoshi to protect him and equally panicked when she fainted."

To be honest, his word infuriated me but I also knew that he wasn't lying. "Why did it have to be Tsubaki? Why couldn't you use our sempais instead?" I knew how harsh my words sounded, I was willing to use my female seniors as bait but I wouldn't deny that I cared more about Tsubaki than I would for them.

"Don't you get it? It had to be her because it wouldn't work if it wasn't her." He practically growled his answer to my question. "Listen, we could argue all day and I'm pretty sure we would just end up wanting to kill each other more than we already do, but right now I'm honestly concerned about your friend. So will you provide to me the answers I need or is it safe for me to assume that Sanada was wrong about you?"

"What?"

"I initially called Sanada to ask if her silence is a normal occurrence and all he said was as far as he was concerned – yes, however if I wanted a more constructive answer than I should call you instead." Atobe-san explained through gritted teeth. _That does sound like something Sanada-fukubuchou would say, in fact I doubt he ever found fault in Tsubaki's silence._ "Now aside from the fact that I now know what little interest that man has for this girl and how stupid Ore-sama was for even calling him in the first place, will you finally enlighten me. Was he right or not?"

I clicked my tongue out of annoyance. "Has she been quiet the entire trip?" I asked as I finally gave in. _Never in my wildest dream had I thought I would cooperate with this self-centered diva, but I guess I can make this on time an exception._ I may hate the guy I'm talking to but it goes without saying that the concern I had over Tsubaki is stronger than the hate I felt.

"Yeah, not to mention she hasn't exactly responded to any of the questions I have been asking her and I doubt she's been listening to a word I've said since we started talking on the phone." He added.

"If she hasn't responded to any of your questions that just means she isn't listening at all, but don't get offended by it. It just means that she's overthinking something and hence she's blocking everything else around her, she's not purposely – not listening or ignoring you." I don't even understand why I have to tell him this in the first place but I figured that since he was concerned about Tsubaki it wouldn't hurt to tell him her one of her many – perks.

"So are you trying to tell me that I should just leave her alone?" He sounded a little alarmed at that and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _If you do that then you're just gonna end up being ignored more._ "No, in fact if you do that you'll just make matters worse. Give me an idea on what she's doing or what her facial expression looks like, just anything would do." I instructed getting really impatient.

"Frankly speaking, she looks like she's about to cry and I have no idea why."

 _Well, who would have thought that the Atobe Keigo has no composure in these kinds of situation?_ I paused as I tried to compose myself. "Are you actually panicking?" He sounded so flustered that I just couldn't help but ask. _I shouldn't blindly assume that he's panicking, right? It's not like I'm mocking him or anything._

"I'm not exactly you now, am I?" He answered sarcastically. "Wanna give talking to her a try? I could put you on speaker and maybe it would calm her down if she heard you."

A part of me told me that this was a bad idea but making Atobe-san handle this isn't really the go-to choice either. That being said, it wasn't like he gave me a choice to begin with since that was basically what he did. _He didn't even give me a chance to construct my thoughts or think of what to say. I'm just amazed at the extent Tsubaki caused him to be flustered._ "Akaya." I could vaguely hear Tsubaki calling my name through the other end of the phone and it got me worried on how helpless she sounded.

"You called _princess?_ " I responded out of impulse. _I hope I didn't flip the wrong switch._

"Are you okay?" Atobe-san spoke through the other end but it was clear to me that it wasn't exactly directed to me. "Oi, Kirihara what should I do!? She started crying! This is not the effect I was hoping you would have."

"My mistake, I shouldn't have responded when she called out my name. The response earlier was purely out of impulse and habit, sorry. I knew that speaking to her wasn't the best option and I should've placed more thought into it before responding, my bad." I admitted as I rested my forehead at the back of my left hand. "Judging from her reaction, she probably expected to see me but the shock of not being there made her cry – no – to be more precise, she was probably holding back her tears ever since and the shock was just the cherry on top." I sighed.

"What now?"

 _My thought exactly._ I sighed trying to find a plausible answer. "Hand her the phone and while you're at it, try patting her head – it helps her calm down. I'll try to remedy as much as I can on my end, and if I am able to remedy this situation – I'll give you a little hint. Tsubaki, she's been bugging me to take her to the aquarium to see the dolphin show for a while now, if you find yourself confused on where to take her then you can take her there. I may not like you or the thought that she's on a date with you but I also hate seeing her sad or anxious, so if all else fails and you can't make her smile – just take her there." There's no point relying on Atobe-san right now, he's probably too flustered to even do anything I'll tell him but I know he could the one thing I asked and I'm not even sure if he'll remember the hint I gave him. _That being said, I will not deny that it would make me want to kill him afterwards for even touching Tsubaki but she needs to calm down._ I heard Tsubaki's stifled cries and as cliché as it sounds, the sound of her crying was enough to break my heart. " _Princess,_ what's wrong? Why are you crying?" The other end of the call remained silent but I could hear her crying. _I guess it's finally sinking in that this date is real and that I'm not there._ "Tsubaki, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong; you can't just cry like that even someone like Atobe-san wouldn't know what to do if you just suddenly burst into tears. I won't selfishly declare it to be tears without reason because I know you always cry for a reason, so please...tell me what's bothering you."

"Why am I here?" _Oh, believe me if I had it my way, you wouldn't be there right now._ "All I was told was that I have a date with Atobe-san today...that's all and I don't even understand why."

 _Wait. She doesn't know why she's really there? And all she knew is that she had a date with Atobe-san?_ _This makes no sense did Yukimura-buchou expect me to be the one to tell her? It can't be because before I left yesterday Yanagi-sempai told me that Sanada-fukubuchou was told to be the one to tell Tsubaki everything about the bet – unless – he didn't tell her in detail and just went straight to the gist._ Why do I even doubt my logic, right now? This is Sanada-fukubuchou I'm talking about and - not some saint, the answer should be obvious – now isn't the time to point fingers or to be stuck in my own frustrations. "...I'm sorry had I tried harder to win...you wouldn't be at your current position. You see...yesterday there was a bet between our team and Atobe-san's team, the team with the most wins receives some form of reward; Atobe-san requested a date with you if they had won and you could pretty much guess what we wanted to happen had we won. My match was the deciding factor whether you'd be in your position or not...I'm sorry I couldn't win you out of that date"

I know she's probably feeling really conflicted right now, thinking how I shouldn't be apologizing for the situation she's in but what else is there to say? I sighed. _I might as well use her words against her, if I want her to listen to me._ "I know how much you don't wanna be there right now. I really do...but give him a little chance to let you know him better; you told me before to never judge a book by its cover, right? You even told me that reading the book once might sometimes not be enough, because the next time you read it you'll discover something that you haven't discovered before and you wouldn't be able to make that discovery if you persisted that reading it once is enough. I think it applies to people as well; sure he was a jerk yesterday but I bet he could prove you otherwise today."

"And if there's no change." She whined causing a smile to appear on my face. Truth be told, I secretly like it when she's upset because she becomes really adorable afterwards – not that she needs to know, she'll kill me if she found out. "Easy, just send me a text or give me a call and I'll personally come to fetch you. I'll always be there for you whenever you need me - almost like Superman! Just like how I promised before!"

"Okay."

Simultaneous with Tsubaki's response was the ringing of the doorbell and judging from the way it was being rung – nonstop – I can pretty much conclude that it was Marui-sempai outside of my house. "I'm pretty sure you can hear my doorbell's never ending ring, so I got to go and let Marui-sempai in since he is the only one who was the nerve to harass someone's doorbell like that. However, before I end the call make sure to wipe those tears away and make sure to apologize to Atobe-san for your sudden waterworks…" As I made my way out of the kitchen, I paused mustering as much composure so that I wouldn't crack. "Try not to overthink on your own, got it? If you dislike something then tell Atobe-san right away and most importantly – _just try to enjoy the date as much as you can_. Later." I immediately ended the call as I frowned at my own words. _Just try to enjoy the date as much as you can…Who am I trying to fool? I'm probably the number one person that wishes their date to fail miserably._

"You took your sweet time in opening the door." I was welcomed by Marui-sempai's frowning face as soon as I opened the door to my house. Jackal-sempai apologized for Marui-sempai's behavior and was relieved to find out that my sister was out, saving them from the embarrassment. They were already accustomed to house so I didn't really need to tell them what to do; there are only three people who know their way through my house – Tsubaki, Marui-sempai and Jackal-sempai – it would have been four had Yanagi-sempai actually wanted to step inside of my house but he insisted that he would wait outside – on the rare cases he fetches me (ensuring that I'm not late for morning practice or plainly just not late for anything at all). "Jackal and I are here to make sure you don't go rotting in your room, so hurry up and get dressed! We have the whole day planned out and today our mission is: following Tsubaki while she's on her date with Atobe!"

I froze in place as I shot Marui-sempai a questioning look. "I told you this was a bad idea!" Jackal-sempai sighed earning a glare from Marui-sempai.

"C'mon, what's wrong with following them around?"

"Everything!" Jackal-sempai and I exclaimed in unison, for once I shared the same disbelief Jackal-sempai had over Marui-sempai's antics because usually we were on the same boat and Jackal-sempai had no choice but to tag along (to do damage control). "Marui-sempai look we don't need to follow them around, okay? That's just stupid." I sighed as I walked into the kitchen leaving Marui-sempai frozen in disbelief that I called his idea –stupid; Jackal-sempai tagged along behind me stifling a chuckle to avoid hurting Marui-sempai's feelings – not that it mattered since his feelings were already hurt.

"You haven't eaten yet?" Jackal-sempai sat in front of me.

"Yeah, I was on the phone before Marui-sempai harassed my doorbell so I didn't get the chance to eat yet." I began eating when Marui-sempai finally decided to join us, he slumped himself next to Jackal-sempai. "I'm not apologizing – your idea really was stupid."

"I get it already! Geez, your indifference is so not cute!" He pouted as he furrowed his brows and I just continued on eating my meal. "Hm? You have dark circles under your eyes, did you stay up all night playing-"

Before Marui-sempai could even finish what he was about to say Jackal-sempai covered his mouth and proceeded to give him _the_ look. They've always been together and they were the first ones to welcome me into the team, so I knew that the look Jackal-sempai gave wasn't just a look, it probably said a whole lot of things but I'm not really Marui-sempai to know what it meant.

 _Things like that is something I can only do with Tsubaki._ "Don't worry Jackal-sempai, its fine." I grinned not even bothering to fake what I really felt because they knew me well enough. "You too Marui-sempai, you should stop with the small talk and just get straight to the point like you always do."

They looked at each other reluctantly – _They really are too kind. –_ Marui-sempai cleared his throat as he placed a hand behind his neck. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like a jerk-"

"No need to apologize, I'm already used to it by now."

" _You little, why can't you be a cute kouhai for once?_ Anyways, about today's mission…I wasn't the one who thought of it, okay? Last night I got a call from Amane asking me if I wanted to tag along with the others in following Tsubaki and Atobe around. I told her I'll think about it since Jackal and I originally planned to spend the day with you, of course that was whether you liked it or not, she was still with Masachika at the time and Masachika insisted that we tag along – that means, you included." I glanced at Jackal-sempai wanting to know if he knew about this.

"Actually, everything Bunta said is true." Jackal-sempai paused. "In my end, I got called by Izuki and told her pretty much the exact same thing Bunta said except I did voice out that it would be a bad idea to bring you along – against your will that is, but if you want to tag along because that's what you decided _on your own_ then as your sempai I will support your decision."

"Actually…I really don't want to follow them around." I stared at my meal barely having the appetite to finish it. "If that's the plan for today then count me out."

"If that's the case then let's just go out and hangout!" Marui-sempai declared as he took his phone out; noticing that his actions caught my attention he grinned. "I'm just sending Amane a text just to tell her that we won't be tagging along."

Not wanting to hurt my sister's feelings I forced myself to finish the meal she prepared for me, I quickly washed the dishes and proceeded to my room to get changed. We left as soon as I finished checking the house and with Marui-sempai walking in front of me and Jackal-sempai, it gave me leeway to talk about Marui-sempai without him hearing us.

"Is Marui-sempai still oblivious of Amane-sempai's feelings towards him?" I glanced at Jackal-sempai from the corner of my eyes and made sure that my tone was only audible to the both of us.

"Unfortunately." He sighed.

"It's almost not a secret that she has a crush on him and yet he can't see it…strangely reminds me of _someone._ " I furrowed my brows as the image of Tsubaki came into mind causing Jackal-sempai to chuckle.

"Now – now, I'm sure he'll realize it sooner or later, Tsubaki included. However, unlike Tsubaki, Bunta isn't that dense." Jackal-sempai reassured, while I somehow doubted that. We followed Marui-sempai in comfortable silence and it looked like today was going to be just like how we would normally hangout – a day filled with games, food and more games.

 **Sanada POV**

I was supposed to stay at home all day but that was until I received a call from Yukimura requesting…no, it was more like _demanding_ me to meet up with him today. I reluctantly agreed and was told to meet up with him at our school's front gate. That being said, I know I agreed meeting up with Yukimura but what the hell is everyone doing here? Staring at Yukimura as I silently demanded for answers, he responded with a simple smile as if feigning ignorance and not understanding that I needed an answer.

"Seichi, I'm certain that he is asking you – why is everyone here?" Renji joined our little group as he left the others to talk to one another. Yukimura simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well, technically speaking everyone isn't here since Bunta, Jackal and Akaya are not around but to answer your question, why don't we have the girls answer that question." He smiled shortly after but his statement was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We thought it would be a good idea to stalk Atobe and Tsubaki's date. We're really worried about Tsubaki spending the entire day with Atobe, especially since he hasn't exactly left a really good impression on Tsubaki either. Not to mention, we know how _overbearing_ he can be." Amane answered since she was the closest to us and because it looked like Minase had no desire in dealing with us right now. Come to think, when I arrived Renji, Yukimura and Minase were already at the meeting spot, which meant that she was the first female here which also meant she arrived with Renji. That being said she hasn't acknowledge me or any of the male tennis players since our arrival, not to mention she hasn't tried hiding her hostility towards us either.

"And you guys can't say no because you guys were the one who placed her in that horrible position!" Masachika exclaimed.

"That being said, it's almost lunch time, why don't we go look for a place to eat?" Izuki coaxed trying to lighten the overall atmosphere.

We began looking for a place to eat lunch at but that was something we allowed the girls to do since they were pickier than us. "Why aren't Marui, Jackal and Akaya here?" I directed my question to the two people that were near me, which were Renji and Yukimura.

"They were originally supposed to be with us but Akaya said that he refuses to tag along, at least that was what Bunta said to Amane. Izuki also said that although Jackal will let Akaya know about our plans he was certain that Akaya was not going to be happy about, so if ever he would say he wouldn't want to tag along then both him and Bunta will spend the day hanging out with Akaya." Yukimura was the one that explained the reason behind the three unaccounted personas, and this time he is actually willing to respond unlike earlier.

"I understand Akaya's mentality as to why he wouldn't want to tag along." Renji looked apologetic as he spoke. "He is probably thinking that this is entirely his fault, because unlike _someone_ here, he actually has a sense of guilt and concern when it comes to Hanabusa-chan." Yukimura simply chuckled at Renji's remark.

 _Someone? Who on earth is he referring to?_

"Sei-chan! We finally found a place where we can eat at!" Masachika flailed her arms in the air, amusing not only Yukimura but both me and Renji.

As we made our way to Masachika, I couldn't help but turn my attention to what I saw from the corner of my eye. I couldn't believe that we found _that girl_ when we weren't even trying. "Hm?" I noticed _that girl_ looking grim while Atobe is nowhere in sight. "Genichiro?" I turned my head only to notice that Renji and Yukimura were already ahead of me. _Did I just freeze in place at the mere sight of_ _ **that girl**_ _?_ "What's wrong?" Renji casually approached me then turned his attention to the direction I was looking at earlier.

"Who would have thought that we would be able to find Usa-chan this fast?" Yukimura mused as the rest of the team appeared behind him. Niou and Hana were already hiding behind a bush having no shame as they eavesdropped, while the rest most especially Minase looked relieved that their junior was alright and seemed to be taken care of well but the sense of unease her grim expression brought did not go unnoticed. "Shall we?" He chuckled as he hid behind the bush as well.

I glanced at Renji shooting him a look that said – _are we really going to do this? –_ he only responded with a dejected yes.

 **"Are you regretting?"**

 **"Not really, I don't regret a single thing I've done. I'm more concern with how am I going to tell Akaya about what we just heard; you saw how he was yesterday, what more if I tell him the gravity of what he caused."** _What is she talking about? What did she mean about the gravity of what Akaya caused?_ I turned to look at Renji to ask what _that girl_ was referring to but he looked equally confused as I was.

"It's as I feared." Izuki spoke in a hushed tone, she probably spoke in such a tone to avoid getting us noticed, but there is something with the way she spoke and the tone she used that caused tension around us. "I didn't want to say anything yesterday because Ringo said that there was nothing to worry about concerning Tsubaki's eye, aside from the scar that is and I didn't want to cause unnecessary worry, but I think Atobe brought her to a specialized doctor because I overheard him taking about it with Hiyoshi-kun yesterday and the result are probably as I feared it to be…" She paused looking pale as her worst nightmare finally dawned to her; taking a deep breath she locked her gaze at _that girl._ "Her eye might have sustained major damage that could potentially blind it." Dropping my gaze all I could hear were muffled gasps.

 _This has to be some kind of joke, right?_ _ **That girl**_ _being blind because of what happened has to be a joke…no one in the team wanted it to happen._ When I finally raised my gaze, I tried not to flinch and look away Minase's intense glare – her eyes filled with so much anger, words were not necessary to know what she wanted to say. She looked like she had something to say to me but there was a sense of conflict in her eyes as if hesitating to do so.

 **"Could I ask you about earlier? When you said that I'm not the one to blame instead you think the one at fault is you, what did you mean by that?"**

 **"Remember when I suddenly burst into tears without as much as a warning? Well, Sanada-fukubuchou was the one that told me that I was to go on a date with you. However…he never really told me why, stupidly enough, I never asked why."**

 **"I swear that guy hasn't changed at all, still infuriating as always. Listen to me Hanabusa and listen well, it's not your fault, none of what happened yesterday or early this morning was your fault. Just because you didn't ask him why doesn't mean he shouldn't have told you the reason why you had to go on a date with me."**

"You didn't tell her why!" Renji tried hard to keep his voice down but it was enough to let me know that he was infuriated, the mere fact that he was near me made it very clear. I rarely see Renji infuriated but never in my wildest dreams had I thought that it would be because of what I've done. "I already told you yesterday haven't I? Akaya wouldn't and couldn't have told her about the bet-"

" **Can I ask you something? Why are you so mad?"** Renji couldn't finish what he wanted to say because aside from the fact that we all turned our attention back to that girl and Atobe, there was a sense of unease as if _that girl_ directed her question to not only the person she was speaking to but also to Renji and the rest.

I also had the same question in mind – the exact same question I wanted to ask everyone. It's not that I did not see the flaw in not giving her a proper explanation…in the end, all she needed to know was the fact that she would have a date with Atobe now – is there really a need to say any more than that? I knew she wouldn't have contested either way.

 _He never really told me why, stupidly enough, I never asked why._ "Could the reason why she never asked: is because she got used to never receiving an explanation from me?" I mumbled to myself as I felt a wave of guilt hit me as I recalled what that girl had said earlier.

" **Maybe because you're too nice to realize that you have the right to be mad. I now understand why Kirihara had the strong desire to protect you, aside from another obvious factor. Since I now understand the reason for your tears, what about your dislike for hospitals – where did that come from?"**

"He's trekking on a very sensitive matter." Minase finally spoke, the aura she had surrounding her made everyone feel a little uneasy. She probably didn't realize that her statement made everyone glance at her and watch as her face contorts into a pained expression – everyone but Renji – he looked at that girl with a saddened expression and it felt like they understood something that the rest of us didn't. "Of all topics to ask about…why did he have to pick that?"

"Indeed…" Renji released a lingering sigh.

" **My dad he passed away few years back, he was a doctor and always placed his patients first than himself despite being naturally frail he tried to give it his all; even when he was diagnosed with leukemia he continued working like his sickness wasn't bothering him, until one day he just didn't have the energy to fight it and needed to be the patient and not the doctor. He didn't suffer from his sickness that long probably since he had already over exerted himself, but thankfully he died like how he wanted: sleeping peacefully."**

I heard the girls release a muffled gasp upon hearing what that girl had said but I didn't really care much about them, I'm still trying to process as much of this information as I can. _That girl has been through a lot of pain and yet…I'm_. "But it's like Akaya had told us before, Hanabusa-chan never intended to hide this matter from all of us – she just never had the chance to really open up and talk about it. I found out because I was gathering data about her at that time and Akina found out about it out of pure coincidence, she affirmed her speculations later on through the data I've gathered and through Akaya – the only person who heard everything from Hanabusa-chan, herself." Renji explained when Minase couldn't; she had long stopped watching Atobe and that girl, and I could pretty much understand why – the look _that girl_ had on her face as she talked about her father – can even make a man like me lose composure and question my treatment towards her.

" **I'm sorry for bringing back-"**

" **It's okay! Akaya always told me before that I should acknowledge the pain instead of pretending that it isn't there. I admit talking about him hurts but it also feels better to let it out once it a while."**

" **I think I'm starting to understand you better now. At first I thought you were weak and dependent on others, always hiding behind the shadow of your friend and seniors but turns out you're a lot tougher than I gave you credit for. Sanada's an idiot for not realizing how much of a catch you are."**

" **Pardon?"**

" **Oh, did I forgot to mention that I know the person you like is Sanada and not Kirihara? My earlier statement of Kirihara being your boyfriend was only meant to tease you but it didn't really work. I also know that he rejected you and that's why I say he is – THE BIGGEST IDIOT I KNOW OUT THERE."**

"Before you accuse me of letting everyone know about the confession, please have a good look around you and then maybe you could stop glaring at me as if I'm the one who told him about Tsubaki confessing her feelings to you." Minase didn't even bother to look at me as she continued watching over that girl and Atobe.

Truthfully enough aside from Yukimura and Renji, the rest looked completely taken a back from what they've just heard, not even Niou could say anything and that really meant that the revelation just now was that shocking for them. "Sei-chan, are you not feeling okay?" Masachika approached Yukimura cautiously, her eyes filled with concern.

We all turned our attention to Yukimura as he trembled while clutching his mouth. "Pfft." Our worry instantly dissipates as Yukimura couldn't help himself but at least he managed to contain the volume of his laughter. "I'm alright. I didn't mean to worry you." Yukimura smiled as he patted Masachika's head rather affectionately before turning his attention to me – trying his hardest not to get caught in another laughing fit. "I apologize, I didn't mean to offend you or anything Sanada and I also didn't mean to cause everyone to worry, I just find it quite funny that he is actually letting us listen to their conversation."

I furrowed my brows in understanding. "You aren't implying that he knows we're here and purposely said that out loud now, are you?"

Yukimura nodded his head. "But that's exactly what I'm trying to say, I just don't know when he realize we've been here however I am certain he knows we're here and that we're listening to their conversation."

" **I didn't know you disliked shrimps, if you're willing to wait I can order another meal for you"**

" **There's no need for that. Rather than saying I dislike eating it, it's more of: I can't eat it. I'm allergic to it but I could still eat the rest of the salad, though it would be a waste not to eat it either…would you like to have it instead?"**

"I never knew Usa-chan could be this bold." Yukimura chuckled at his own remark but I didn't really care what he had to say or what kind of faces the rest were making. Somehow I couldn't take my eyes away from the scene in front of me I disliked what I saw, more than seeing Akaya being touchy with _that girl_. It is as if I'm saying that any other man is fine except Atobe, why should I even care who _that girl_ chooses to be friendly with? It is her life and it is for her to decide what to do with it but I couldn't understand why I couldn't look away.

 _Is it pride?_ I frowned at the stupidity of my own thoughts as I watched _that girl_ feed Atobe the shrimp she couldn't eat, it irritated me more that Atobe grinned before taking a bite. _He definitely is aware that we are nearby._ I clicked my tongue out of irritation but remained my gaze fixated on the two.

" **Are you allergic to most seafood cuisine?"**

" **Only if their made with shellfish like: crabs, lobsters and the like. I used to really like eating the stuff I'm allergic to before and ever since I couldn't, I started liking: squid and clams – I used to really hate clams but their okay now, I guess"**

I watched as _that girl_ continued to feed the remaining shrimp to Atobe and each time she did it, the more anger I felt and it made me more upset that I couldn't comprehend why. _Why am I so bothered by what I'm seeing? This has nothing to do with me, looking away shouldn't be a hard thing to do and yet…why can't I?_

" **I know we ended this topic a while ago but can I clarify something? Why did you really not ask Sanada: why? It's not that I doubt your earlier explanation, I just feel like there's more into it"**

" **I guess, I just understood Sanada-fukubuchou too much that I know that any protest I'll make would just go to deaf ears. Between me and Akaya, he's more of the rebellious one – he'd voice out what's on his mind or protest despite knowing it'll go unheard. I only get the look that he wouldn't elaborate what he had said and I guess…sometimes it causes me to just give up with mentioning what's on my mind – I really did thought about it, telling him no and that I didn't want to go on a date with you but I just gave up-"**

" **Because he wouldn't listen…"**

Atobe's words echoed inside my head. _Am I really like that towards that girl?_ "Are you shocked with what you heard Sanada?" I turned to see Izuki smiling sheepishly at me. "Please don't misunderstand Tsubaki's words. As harsh as it may sound, she meant no ill will. Tsubaki…she just wanted to lessen the burden you were carrying, that's all." She dropped her gaze to the ground as she spoke she never waited for a response, she spoke immediately after she got my attention.

"Burden?" I furrowed my brows as I tried to understand what Izuki was talking about.

"That's right. You had a lot on your plate as the head of the disciplinary committee and to add to that you had a lot on your shoulders as the vice-captain the tennis club, especially when Yukimura had to be admitted to the hospital." Nagase released a lingering sigh. "The discipline over the juniors is something you oversee most especially with our junior regulars, and Tsubaki understood that with Akaya being rebellious with practically doing whatever he wanted – she had to mellow down."

"There were probably a lot of times wherein she might have wanted to do something crazy or say what was on her mind as a protest, but she always thought of the amount of stress or burden it placed on you. In her own way, she just wanted you to have one less thing to stress over even if it meant that she was being restrained by doing so." Izuki explained. "So please don't misunderstand. Ritsuka and I have always reminded her that voicing out her opinions every now and then wouldn't harm anyone, let alone make her look bad but despite our reminder she chooses to do what she thinks would provide you the lesser burden."

"Tsubaki has a lot of wonderful trait but – it is when she places others need before her own – is what I find as her best and at the same time her worst trait." Amane commented with a faint giggle.

 _I knew I had the tendency with not listening to what_ _ **that girl**_ _had to say, that point had been made clear when I mistook her wanting to go home with me for something else where in fact she had no sense of direction, making it extra difficult going back to where we currently lived. That being said, I never knew that this was how much I isolated her opinions or restricted her freedom._

"Don't think too much about it, overthinking isn't becoming of you Genichiro." Renji snapped me out of my thoughts. "It isn't entirely your fault. You could say, Hanabusa-chan is partly to blame for it as well and I think she knows that hence why she doesn't blame you entirely."

" **Is there anything about me you'd like to know more about?"**

It seemed like we were too engrossed in our conversation that we failed to listen to the rest of their conversation. When I finally returned my gaze to _that girl_ and Atobe, she looked like she is finally able to relax and be comfortable around him. It didn't come to a shock for me since with Atobe's status it would only be normal that being social wouldn't be that difficult for him.

" **Family…"**

"Atobe seems to have a talent in picking the wrong topics." Minase sighed as she rubbed her temples. I can't really comprehend what she meant by that but judging by the amount of stress it brought her – another revelation about _that girl_ might happen.

" **Well, for starters. I was known as Amamiya Tsubaki throughout elementary, after two years that my Dad died, my Mom married Hanabusa Kenji and hence I'm now Hanabusa Tsubaki…I didn't change family name up until my first year of middle school. We used to be a family of 6 because Mom had me and Kenji-san had his three sons, but that that was before the twins were born – Aoi and Akashi, my younger siblings…so we're a family of 8 now."**

" **Do you dislike your new family?"**

" **Not all, I mean what's there not to like? I have a stepdad that really tries to make me feel at ease and really tries to make me feel like he's my real dad. I have Makoto-nii, Atsushi-nii and Ryo-nii who are equally as accommodating and they really try to reach out to me whenever they can. Mom is still the same except most of her time is taken by the twins, not that I'm complaining because I always wanted younger siblings."**

" **Why do you sound unhappy then?"**

 _That's exactly what I want to know._ I could feel that this information about _that girl's past_ isn't known by everyone of the female team as well, since the tense atmosphere from earlier resurfaced.

" **Ever since Kenji-san came into our lives, I felt like Dad is slowly being replaced. I'm not blind. I do see his efforts and how much he wants to get along with me and I know it'll mean the world to him if I finally call him 'Dad', but I feel like if I do that then my Dad would really be replaced and one day I'll just – forget about him. I can't even share this problem with my Mom because I don't want to trouble her about this, because I truly did wish for her happiness and that's why I told her that it was fine for her to remarry. She endured a lot on her own. Especially when Dad was sick and most especially when Dad left us, she really did deserve to be happy and find love again, and I'm sure Dad would have wanted that for her too."**

"Then how are you any different? Damn it!" I cursed under by breathe as I couldn't contain my emotions. I didn't even care whether the rest heard me or not.

 **"I'm afraid..."**

 _What?_ I stared at _that girl_ intently as I tried to read her expression and understand the depth behind her words, Atobe didn't respond and instead waited for her to continue as she took a moment to rethink the next words she would say.

" **That if I acknowledge Kenji-san that I'll completely forget about Dad. Right now, I feel like I'm the only one that remembers him but I'm not saying Mom has forgotten about him – she has her priorities now and she can't always remember Dad. Through remembering what he taught me and our memories together, you could say: it's my way of keeping him alive. I'm aware that at the moment I'm being selfish, but I want to at least take everything one step at a time. I feel that is I rush into this I'll only end up hurting Kenji-san more than I already am; he's a good man and he doesn't really deserve the distant treatment I give him. I know it'll mean the world to him if I finally call him 'Dad' but that's really asking too much from me right now."**

"I'm leaving." I said before discreetly leaving not even caring if anyone followed me or not. _I shouldn't have stayed and listened to_ _ **that girl's**_ _past, it was foolish of me to even tag along in the first place!_ I frowned as I hastily walked away from the café where Atobe and _that girl_ currently stayed.

"Sanada, why are you running away?" Yukimura's question brought me to a halt. I glanced over my shoulder to see that everyone had followed me, even Minase.

"Running away?"

"That's right." Yukimura nodded. "I don't really know how the rest perceived your actions, but in my eyes it looked like you were running a-"

"Nonsense!" I didn't let Yukimura finish his sentence because what he wanted to say is completely obvious in the way he looked at me.

"Then why did you leave?" He challenged and it didn't shock me that he did; only Yukimura dared challenge me.

"Because we weren't even supposed to know about any of what _that girl_ had said." I growled. "Tell me, can any of you seriously look her in the eyes and pretend you didn't hear any of that? Can you really hide the pity, sympathy and whatever emotion you have when you talk to her?"

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends the chapter here! This chapter was originally longer than this, so if you guys thought this was long believe me how I originally wrote it was twice as long. I had two of my friends read it and they bought commented on how long it was so I should cut it and turn it into two chapters. So yes, I will try to post a double chapter update to compensate for my lack of updates.**

 **I hope you love how this chapter was written and let me know what you guys think by leaving a review. Look forward to the next chapter!**


	14. The truth is none of you can

**A/N: I did a double update s fair warning to all, before reading this chapter please check out the previous chapter just to be sure you haven't missed out and be totally confused when reading this particular chapter because I really believe you will, because I have mentioned in the previous chapter that I did have to cut my original story of that chapter into two - so this is the second part.**

 **I would like to give hanamina19971 a little shout out because our reviews really lifted my crushed spirit when I was dealing with a lot of negative emotions back then, so knowing that this story was still attracting a lot of readers really filled my heart with so much...rainbows, butterflies and sunshine!**

 **I'd like to thank these people for alerting and/or placing this story on their fav-ed list:  
altal23  
Krista297  
hanamina19971  
felon  
mariceilo.t**

 **Anyways there you have it! Please enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POT characters but I do own the OC characters and the plot.**

* * *

 **Kirihara POV**

"Those were information that only Akaya exclusively knows in our team, only Minase and Renji were the ones that stumbled upon the information. So what does that make us exactly?" Marui-sempai, Jackal-sempai and I couldn't help but stop and turn to the direction where we heard my name being mentioned by someone who sounded like Sanada-fukubuchou. "We didn't stumble upon the information, okay? I left because everything we heard made me feel guilty that I was even listening, because the person she wanted to say it to was Atobe and not me or any of us."

"What the heck is fukubuchou talking about?" I turned to Marui-sempai and Jackal-sempai for answers but they looked equally confused as I did. Marui-sempai motioned for us to approach their group to find out. _Sanada-fukubuchou feeling guilty – well, that's a first._

"What are you guys arguing about in public?" Marui-sempai asked when we were near enough to catch their attention.

"And what's this talk about _information_ only I exclusively know?" I glanced from Sanada-fukubuchou to Yukimura-buchou. No one seemed to have any interest in answering mine or Marui-sempai's question. The silence that engulfed them only thickened through time, there isn't anything more Marui-sempai, Jackal-sempai or I could do to lessen the tension.

If I had to take a guess, they must have heard something while Tsubaki and Atobe-san are on a date. Whatever it was they heard it made Sanada-fukubuchou leave and probably that's how an argument erupted. _Then what could that information about Tsubaki be?_

"Aka-chan…" I heard Masachika-sempai calling me with a hushed voice. I turned to Masachika-sempai's direction; confusion is the only emotion I could comprehend. "Is it true that Tsu-chan's real dad has already passed away?"

 _I see…so this is the cause for the argument._ I glanced at Minase-buchou and Renji-sempai but they both avoided my gaze. _Tsubaki never told anyone else about this. I was the only one but that was only because she couldn't handle all the pent up pain she felt over the loss of her father. Minase-buchou found out through mere coincidence while Renji-sempai found out through data gathering, so how come Masachika-sempai knows._

"I'm sorry, I wish I could answer that question but I can't." I frowned as I tried to piece everything together. "If you really want to know the truth behind that then I suggest you ask Tsubaki herself. I have no right to answer that question."

"I see…"

"Is this what you guys are arguing about?" I clarified after Masachika-sempai responded looking dejected. The atmosphere worsens as I asked the question and somehow if that really was the reason for their argument then I wanted it resolved before it reaches Tsubaki.

 _ **When the time comes and they find out about this, please explain as much as you can why I haven't told them. I'm not telling you to tell them everything I've told you because I know that's something I need to do myself, but I don't want them feeling like I don't trust them with this information.**_

I recalled Tsubaki's words and I sighed in resignation. _In the end, I really do have a soft spot for her._ "Have you all eaten yet? If you haven't then could you buy take outs and we can eat it at a nearby park, I'll explain why Tsubaki never said anything about her circumstance there."

They all nodded their heads while Sanada deepen the frown on his face, he looked like he didn't want to hear anything I had to say probably because of what they heard earlier but he quietly followed anyways. They ordered their lunch and we sat at a nearby park and I allowed them to eat their meals first because I didn't want what I have to say to ruin their already ruined appetite.

 **Sanada POV**

"I wasn't supposed to know about Tsubaki's circumstance to be honest. I just happened to be there at the right time and at the right place." Everyone listened intently to what Akaya had to say, the air surrounding is thick with tension. I was ready to head home after the whole argument but I wanted to hear what this boy had to say. "Back then I was basically the same as everyone, I didn't know how much pain she was carrying or how much she was suffering inside. The smile on her face isn't for show, _well at least now it isn't,_ but back then it was just a mask to hide what she really felt."

"In the past, Tsubaki used to disappear every now and then, that was because she couldn't contain all the negative thoughts and emotions in her that she just had to hide and let it all out." He continued pausing every now and then to gather his thoughts, probably deciding what can and cannot be said. "I didn't know how frequently she did this, she stopped isolating herself after I found her and she was able to release all of her pent up emotions and what not. She didn't open up immediately, it was a process and wherein I found out about everything one after the other, piecing every information I heard together, after that I slowly started to understand how Tsubaki thinks and what her actions meant."

"The more Tsubaki smiles the more she's trying to mask the hurt and pain she's feeling." Akaya paused and looked straight at me before looking away, while no one was looking. _Was that directed only to me?_ "This only applies to the female sempais but you guys remembered the first time Tsubaki stopped eating her _used to be_ regular portions right?" They all nodded in response. "I only heard this from Tsubaki's mom but she said that along with the portion decrease, Tsubaki no longer eats breakfast and it's not really attributed to depression, it's more of a: state of mind."

"W-what?" Amane looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing, actually neither could I. _I've been living with that girl and although I admit I haven't seen her eat breakfast except this morning, it never once crossed my mind that she was skipping meals._

"I honestly wish I could elaborate more so that everyone can get a clearer idea but I really can't. I'm really sorry." Akaya bowed his head deeply that I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "Raise your head boy, you don't have anything to apologize about, you explained what you can and no one is in the position to say otherwise."

"But…"

"Besides, unlike us who didn't respect her and listened to a conversation she only meant for Atobe to hear, you are actually trying your hardest to not disclose sensitive matters." I knew the bitterness that I felt wasn't masked well and I'm not sure why I didn't try hard enough to hide it either. _Is it the guilt? It's far too late for me to feel such an emotion and yet why can't I shrug it off._

"But Tsubaki doesn't want everyone to misunderstand!" The boy exclaimed as he furrowed his brows, there seemed to be a hint of desperation on his voice. "She wants to tell everyone but she doesn't know how or when, and she's scared."

"Scared?" Yagyuu spoke in disbelief.

"That's right. She scared that the way you treat or see her will be different." Akaya explained as he clenched his fists. "She's able to be the way she is now because she knows that the sempais know nothing about her past, she enjoys every moment that the sempais are interacting with her earnestly and not because you are sympathetic of her circumstance."

Silence that is what surrounded us after Akaya spoke. No one said a word and no one looked at each other after hearing what he had to say, I sighed catching all their attention. "This is why I asked if any of you can seriously look her in the eyes and pretend you didn't hear any of that? If you can really hide the pity, sympathy and whatever emotion you have when you talk to her?"

My words felt like they weighed a ton and still no one responded. I cynically chuckled. "Why don't I answer my own question then, since it seems like for once all of you seem like you have nothing to say or contribute in this particular discussion." I paused as I raised my head to look them in the eyes. "The truth is that none of you can." I locked my gaze to Masachika and she immediately looked away in guilt. "Some of you will attempt to hide it but in the end we all know that girl isn't stupid, so one way of the other she'll know because her specialty happens to be _observing other people_ , right?" My words were laced with sarcasm as I looked at Niou to Amane to Minase to Renji then Tokura.

My words were meant to make them uncomfortable and it was meant to make them guilty, they could point that out and I wouldn't care, I wouldn't bat an eye if they did. Minase was about to speak in retaliation but I didn't let her. "No, wait up. I know what you have to say, so before you do let me clarify this first. I'm not making you all feel bad because I don't and I'm not making you feel guilty because I can't." I paused as I stared straight into Yukimura's eyes. "It's exactly because I do feel bad and because I do feel guilty that's why I'm doing this."

"For what it's worth, no one understands how bad I feel for treating her the way I do and neither one of you can understand how much guilt I feel." I stood up from where I sat, promptly facing my back towards them in the attempt to calm down my nerves. "After hearing all of that, I immediately began questioning the way I had and have always treated her. I would admit I haven't treated her as dearly as any of you have." I glanced over my shoulder to look at Renji in the eyes. "But I do acknowledge that while I kept Minase and her team, away from me as much as I can, and I will admit I haven't noticed that I did not do the same for that girl. However, I will not deny that I did not mind if that girl was around not because she kept Akaya in check, but because she knew when to listen and when to speak and maybe it was exactly for the reason Izuki said – because she _tried_ to lessen the burden I was carrying – at the very least, it made it seem like someone understood that even if it's me…I was also having hardships of my own, that I actually just needed someone there to understand and help in their own way."

 **Kirihara P.O.V**

Everyone was silent as they watched Sanada-fukubuchou walked away. _He sounded somewhat sad at the end._ I peeled my gaze away from his figure and concentrated it to the crimson sky. _It's getting late. I wonder if Tsubaki is home yet, hopefully that diva drove her home although the thought of Tsubaki in his care pisses me off but that would assure her safety._

 _Why didn't he sound mad at the end? Was it really just because of what they heard earlier and what I've just said? It makes no sense…_

No one said a word since Sanada-fukubuchou left. If I had to guess, they were probably finding their own answers to the question fukubuchou said. To be honest, after hearing Tsubaki's story it was really hard finding a way to treat her like how I normally did before. Everything I said to Tsubaki before were concentrated to the mentality of – will what I say not offend her? – or – maybe it would be best if I hadn't said it at all.

" _Some of you will attempt to hide it but in the end we all know that girl isn't stupid, so one way of the other she'll know…"_ At least fukubuchou got that one right. In fact even if they did not mean to hide their pity towards her, Tsubaki will eventually find out because she really is watching over us. I didn't even know that I treated her as such before had she not mentioned it to me.

"I'm going to look for Sanada-fukubuchou." I declared as I stood up and walked to the direction fukubuchou went. _There's something I want to know and I can only know the answer if I ask._

I didn't really have to walk that far because it seemed like fukubuchou only walked away to cool off his head, he stared off at a distance completely absorbed with his thoughts that he didn't even notice me when I walked pass him to the vending machine that was in front of him. He just sat there, I couldn't even tell what was it the occupied him.

I bought us some sports' drinks because had I chosen anything else, like for example soda, I wouldn't hear the end of it. "Here, my treat." I handed him the sports' drink and that snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked taken aback to see me but briefly said his thanks, and after one sip he opted to set the drink aside as if it didn't interest him.

"Why are you here?" He asked turning his gaze at me.

I shrugged. "There's something I wanted to know about you, but I figured the only way I'll know is if I ask."

"And that is?"

"I'll get straight to the point fukubuchou. What do you feel about Tsubaki?" He didn't respond immediately, he just stared right at me and I did the same. I'm certain he is trying to figure out the sincerity behind my question, he is gauging whether my question was something I chose to say or was it something someone told me to tell him.

He sighed when he looked away, seemingly realizing no one was controlling me and I earnestly wanted to know the answer to my question. "I think she's a good girl…" He paused as he stared at something from a distance.

 _That's it!?_ I resisted the urge to roll my eyes but I'm certain my face gave it away, not that I cared. I honestly wanted a more substantive answer. "I also think that you two look good together, your peers' are not wrong when they chose to pair the two of you-"

"That's not what I asked." _This isn't what I want to hear especially from someone like you!_ I furrowed my brows in irritation. "I'm not asking you what you think about her, I'm asking you – what are your feelings towards her."

"I understood your question and I'm telling you, that what I think and feel about that girl are the same."

"They aren't and you know it." I challenged and he simply raised an eyebrow in response. "Let me tell you what I think fukubuchou, I think the reason why you can't give me a straight answer isn't because you don't understand my question, it's because you yourself are confused and hence you hide in the mentality that what you think and feel are the same."

"Well, let me point it out to you that they aren't the same." I tried my best to keep my composure but I knew I was failing. "The reason you can't answer my question is because you don't know the answer to my question…maybe had I asked you this question earlier you would have responded with I dislike her because that was the truth before but because you know about the things you now know, you don't know what you feel about Tsubaki. The truth is you keep trying to tell yourself that you dislike her and that her feelings for you are a nuisance, you want to believe that by doing this you'll somehow come to believe that this is true…but the more you know about her the more you start questioning yourself and the more it makes you confused as to what she really is to you. I'm not going to selfishly declare that you like Tsubaki either because we both know that isn't it, right?"

"You aren't making any sense-"

"I am making sense. If you just learn to listen and actually learn to reciprocate what other people are telling you!" I exclaimed as I gritted my teeth. "What I'm trying to tell you is that you're confused towards your own feeling for Tsubaki. You don't even notice it yourself, do you? Your confusion shows in your reaction, with your expression and even your interaction with Tsubaki."

"I don't get it…why did it have to be you? Of all people why did it have to be someone like you?" I dropped my head to hide how defeated I looked. "You don't really understand how lucky you are. You don't have to put in the effort to make her look at you while there are people like me who has to go the extra mile just to get her to notice me, and yet all you do is run away, all you do is push it aside as if it didn't interest you one bit. I always wished that I could somehow be the one that caught her heart but… _what's there to catch when it's already been caught?_ "

I knew at the back of my head that talking to fukubuchou would be pointless, but I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, that he wasn't as cruel as I thought he would be. I released a lingering sigh to release the tension I was feeling. "That was all I wanted to say. Thank you for answering my question, I'll be heading back now and I think you should too."

The walk going back to where the others were felt long and the tension between fukubuchou and I haven't mellowed down. He hasn't said a single word to explain himself and I had reached the point that I didn't really care whether he did or did not.

The sincerity I showed to him was probably not enough to sway him, _nothing ever was…_

"What is that girl to you?" I stopped at my tracks and glanced at fukubuchou over my shoulder, he continued to walk past me, almost as if he hadn't said anything.

"She's someone really important to me and someone who I know will never look at me the same way I look at her." I answered honestly, ignoring the painful feeling I felt.

"You say she's important, so why aren't you fighting for her?"

"I am fighting for her." My answer must have caught Sanada-fukubuchou off guard because he openly stared at me with disbelief. "I always have fought for Tsubaki's happiness." I continued as I walked past him this time.

"Tsubaki's happiness does not intertwine with my own, so I had to let go of one…and I chose to let go of my own happiness." I explained. "Tsubaki's happiness lies with you noticing her and probably sharing the same feelings for her, while mine is for her to share the same feelings I have for her. I can't achieve both but there is one factor I can change and that is my own."

"So I chose to give up and set my feelings aside…I would listen to her talk about you and her feelings for you, all while I try to smile and ignore the envy and hate I have towards you…all the while, as I try to hide how painful it all felt." I continued to explain as we walked to where the rest were. "There were times where I would just open an imaginary box and fill it with all the negative things I felt or thought about during those times. Things like: Don't care, or you'll most probably fail, or _why can't it be me?_ "

"Why subject yourself with this much pain?" I stopped at my tracks as we neared where the rest were.

"Because I know something you don't." I turned to face fukubuchou as I flashed him a cheeky smile, _and that is - Tsubaki is at her happiest with you and that her smiles are the brightest when it's meant for you._ "Also, this is the type of fight wherein winning the girl isn't everything. Accepting that she isn't for me doesn't mean I'm weak, personally I think it makes me stronger because I manage to accept the fact that I'm not the one."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think about the little talk Sanada and Kirihara had? I wanted them to talk but not in a confrontation kind of way, more like having one testing the waters and seeing if it's okay or not. I don't know if you guys have noticed or not, but I have been trying to find new ways in improving my writing style so that you guys can understand how much a certain character is feeling. I do realize that by writing this story in this kind of POV, I am restricted to only revealing how that particular character is feeling.  
**

 **Also, I have changed the hurt and comfort genre into the friendship genre instead, for one reason only, and that is because most of you guys and my friends, have told me that this story is leaning more to angst or friendship...mostly angst. Truthfully, I have no experience in writing angsty stories so...skill unlocked? But personally, I kinda dislike angsty stories, so if there is any fault in the genre classification of the story, I would correct it but I opted to choose friendship rather than angst just because I know this isn't an angst story and because the friendship is also being highlighted.**

 **Please look forward to the next chapter and I would really love to know what you think about this chapter!**


End file.
